Change
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: He's an arrogant, sweets loving, tennis player. She's a logical, honors student who's dense about emotion. She was assigned as his tutor. Let's see what happens between the two of them. MaruixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this isn't the first story that I've written, but this is the first Prince of Tennis fanfic that I've tried to write. So... yeah. If there's anything weird, please tell me. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

"KYYAAA~! It's the regulars for the boys' tennis team!" Then a bunch of other girls started shouting about how hot they all were and a bunch of other fangirl crap. I sighed. How many times will I hear this? And I'm on the second floor while they're on the first floor. They see them practically every single day, so why do they feel like they have to shout about it every stinking time? And what's worse is that 2 of them are in my class. Why couldn't I have been in a class that has none of them?

I sighed again, pushed up my thick rimmed glasses, and moved my messy dark brown braid aside. I can't read like this. I closed my book and went to search for somewhere quiet. What would be a good place? Definitely not the cafeteria or anywhere outside...Where's a good place to go? "Ah, Kanzaki-san, do you have a minute?"

"What is it, Harune-sensei?" I said in a polite tone.

"You see, I've finished updating all of the math grades and I saw how low someone's grade is. Since you have the highest grade in class, I was wondering if you mind tutoring them for a bit until their grade gets up to a passing level," Harune-sensei said. "If you agree, I'll give you some extra credit."

Hm... there's really not much of a point for me to do it. I don't really get anything in return. My grade's already an A+ so there's no reason for me to want any extra credit. Harune-sensei isn't telling me who the person is either. I would refuse, but- I smiled and said, "Of course. I'd be happy to help." My mouth speaks faster than my mind and my mouth is too polite to adults.

"Oh, thank you so much. Please come to the staff room after class. I'll go inform them that someone took the job." Oh and he doesn't even tell me who the person is, isn't that nice? Oh well, back to trying to find a place to read. But I did get to a really interesting part in the book where the main character just finding out about her past...Just a little. I opened my book again and started reading.

_"Wait, what are you talking about Mother? I'm just a normal person. There's no way that I killed all of those people before-"_

_"But we all saw it with our own eyes. In the mist of a pool of blood, you were standing there, with a weird look on your face. Your eyes looked like they were dead and you had a knife in your hands that was covered with blood." _

I was going to read how the main character was going to deny, but then my book somehow flew out of my hands and into a trashcan. My book! "Sorry about that, are you alright?" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Marui-san. I didn't say anything and went to go pick up my book that got covered in gunk at the bottom. How do I get this off the book? "Sorry about your book too. Niou, see what you made me do?"

"It's not like it wasn't your fault."

As they continued to argue, I muttered, "Excuse me." and walked away. I wonder how they have so much energy when they have tennis practice everyday? Anyways, how to get the weird gunk off of this book? I think it's someone's moldy lunch, but I can't be sure.

"Wait a second." I didn't stop walking away. I can't put water on this or it'll ruin the book. But it won't get cleaned all the way if I just take it off. What should I do? "Hey!" Then he grabbed my shoulder.

I glared at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He took a step back and took his hand off my shoulder because of my glare. "Um, is your book alright? I'll clean it for you as an apology." Well, isn't he a nice person? I would say that, but I would probably get hit by fangirls later.

"No thanks. It was my fault, anyways. Don't worry about it. Excuse me." I just headed back to the classroom after I attempted to clean off the gunk. I hope that the librarian won't charge me that much for this. I shouldn't just be standing around while reading anymore. It was a really interesting part though!

"Hey, Kanzaki-san." I turned to see a girl with obviously dyed blonde hair that had a group of girls behind her. Um... this was...Koizumi, I think? "Just now you bumped into Marui-sama and didn't apologize." Oh right, she's the president of the fanclub for that guy isn't she? "I demand that you apologize on your knees to him. Since he apologized to you when it wasn't needed."

Really? I sighed. "So what? Just because _he_ bumped into _me_, doesn't mean that _I _need to apologize to _him. _If he wants an apology, then I would prefer if he would tell me that himself, rather than send some fans to do his bidding." I should go farther, but the bell rang. I took my seat and got the feeling that someone was staring at me.

"Everyone, please take your seats. The bell has already rang," sensei said as he walked in. I then noticed that Koizomi was glaring at me. Oh, so that's what it was. Most likely someone along with a group of fangirls will attempt to get me to never get anywhere near those people. Better run after I figure out which student I have to tutor.

Class passed by pretty slowly. The teachers were trying so hard to make things sound easy, but they just made things even harder than it needed to be. No wonder people have been getting low grades recently. When the bell rang for classes to be over, I immediately grabbed my bag and headed over to the staff room. At the door, I saw Marui-san reaching for the door at the same time as me. We stared at each other for a while. Doesn't he have to go to tennis practice?

"Here, you can go in first," he offered as he opened the door.

"Thank you," I said bowing slightly before I walked in.

Right when I walked in, Harune-sensei walked towards us. "Kanzaki-san, Marui-san. I didn't expect you two to walk here together. I did ask for you two to come here... did I tell you two who the other person was?" Please... please, PLEASE don't tell me that the person who I agreed to tutor was- "Anyways, Marui-san. To help with your math grades, I asked Kanzaki-san for her help. I hope that you two will get along well."

"How long will I have to have her help me?"

"Well, just until your grade becomes passable. This is alright with you as well right Kanzaki-san?"

"Yes, it's completely fine," I said. Curse the polite side of my mind.

"Then I'll leave it to you." And with that the door closed. Now what do I do? There's no way I could say no at this point since I already agreed, twice. I really wanted to avoid this person too. How's this going to effect the way fangirls treat me? Let's see...

"So... what days are good for you?"

"Aren't I suppose to be asking you that question? You're the one with all the club stuff." Oh shoot. Why did I snap at him? I sighed. "I'm sorry. Just pick some days and I'll tutor you whenever it's a good time for you."

"Then... Tuesdays, Thursdays, and the days before we have tests, I guess Is after school fine?" I nodded. "Then can it be at your house?" I snapped my head up. "Well, it's just that I have two little brothers, so we might get bothered a lot by them if we study at my house," he explained.

"Then let's just stay after school and do the tutoring in the library. Or we can schedule it for during lunch." Please let him agree...

"Why can't we do it at your house?"

"Uh..." What's a passable excuse? "My parents will go crazy if I come home with a guy. Even if I explain the situation to them, they still go crazy and assumed that I'm going to elope with that guy." Was that a decent explanation? I read in some manga how dads' are like that, but do people exist like that in real life?

"Oh, that makes sense." He believed it? "Then let's do it at the library, but you have to wait until I'm done with tennis practice."

"Okay..." I might get clawed by fangirls after, but anything to make sure that he doesn't see my house. "Then see you tomorrow, Marui-san. Be prepared to have your brain feel like mush."

"Wait a second." I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "What's your name?"

"We've been in the same class since the beginning of the year and you ask me that? Moreover, the teacher just said what my name was, weren't you paying attention at all?" Is he an idiot or something?

"I mean, what's your first name? Everyone just calls you by your last name, so I want to know what your first name is," he said. Then I heard something popped. His bubblegum? Should I tell him my name? It's not like he'll remember it, so it should be okay.

"Yukiko," I said quietly. I was tempted to turn around to see what kind of expression was on his face, but I didn't. Maybe he didn't hear me?

"Shoot! I'm late for practice! See you tomorrow Yukiko-chan!" He soon rushed past me and I just stared at his shadow as he ran. That's why he wanted me to know what my name was? Weird person...

I continued to walk back to my house. I opened the door and walked in, muttering, "I'm home." I waited for a reply, but there was only silence. Just like always. I threw my bag and fake glasses down and collapsed on the couch. So empty and lifeless...

How many months has it been since they went off somewhere for work? They were here for a week during summer so... My mind didn't want to think anymore, even though it was an easy answer, and my stomach grumbled in need for food. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. My stomach just growled even louder at the empty sight. I really need to go shopping, or I'll starve at this rate. I wonder how people would react if they saw me in this house all alone? Would they pity me for having parents that aren't here? Or would they think that I ran away from home? No matter what I think of, it's idiotic. Oh well, that doesn't matter. No one will come into this house unless family, not even that Marui guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites, I'm glad that you all like the story so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too. I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

I freed my sandwich from it's wrappings that I got from the student store as I sat on a bench. I smiled at the peace. "Kanzaki!" And now the peace is ruined. "I heard that you're tutoring Marui-sama." I didn't say anything to that as I continued to eat my sandwich. "You better not do anything to him. I swear, if anything happens, you'll be the first to pay for it."

I finished chewing my sandwich and swallowed. "Look, I am not interested in that candy obsessed guy if that's what you're so worried about. I'm not sure how I have to spell it out for you, so I'll try to be as blunt as possible. I have absolutely _zero _interest in that guy."

"Then why did you agree to tutor him?"

"I just accepted because Harune-sensei asked me to and she said that I would get extra credit for it. If I knew that it was him, I would have said no." If I could have. "If you're so mad about it, go talk to Sensei about it or get a better grade than me." None of them said anything, so I grabbed my book and walked away. "Excuse me."

"Wow, you handle fangirls well." I looked up to see Marui-san with a green bubble in his mouth.

"Is there something that you want, Marui-san?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were still going to tutor me later at the library." And pop goes the bubble. "Do you know how hard it is to find you?" Well it's not like anyone goes looking for me.

"Last I checked, yes. Anyways, if that's all you needed to tell me, I'll be leaving."

"Sheesh, Yuki-chan, you're really uncute." I stopped in my the heck? No one calls me 'Yuki-chan', not even my parents! Seriously, what's wrong with this guy? But I said nothing and continued to walk away. Idiot, he's an idiot, no matter how many times he says he's a genius!

Wait a second... why am I upset about this? My stomping reduced into pacing. Is there even a reason as to why I could be upset? He did call me by my first name... but is that enough of a reason for me to become angry? It could be because of the uncute thing... but I already know that I'm not cute, so why would that bother me?

**...**

Eh, who knows? Then someone bumped into me again. I turned around to see Marui-san. Wait, again? "Ah, Yukiko-chan, I've been looking for you. You know, I have something to tell you." So this is probably Niou-san? He's not calling me 'Yuki-chan' and he came from the opposite direction than when I left.

"Really? I have something to tell you too," I said in an overly sweet voice. "If you try to prank me, someone will hurt you, Niou-san."

"Ah, I was found out?" Niou took off the disguise.

"Niou-san, I think that your pranking would work better if it's more unexpected. The prank itself is one thing, but if your timing is no good, then the prank isn't any good." Seriously, if the prank isn't good then they shouldn't do the prank at all.

"And you're saying that _you're _actually good at pranking?"

"No, I have a friend that's good at this stuff. Maybe I should introduce you two when she comes back." Then my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I quickly flipped it open and my eyes scanned it, worried. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that? Message from your boyfriend saying he's ditching you?"

"Niou-san is something wrong with your thought processing or something? There's no way someone like me would have a boyfriend. Now I've got to go somewhere, excuse me," I said quickly heading towards the library. I should get some materials that are easy for Marui-san to understand later. The sooner he understands things, the sooner he can get off my back.

Then I just stopped looking for math books and looked at my phone again. Going to be back sometime soon... When is that?

I shook my head. Not the point! Right now I have to focus on helping that self proclaimed genius idiot on passing math! Where was that book that I used to cram for the last mind crushing test we had to take? It was really easy to understand. My eyes skimmed through the titles until I found it. 'Math for Fun!'... Who thought up of that name? I reach for it, but it was too high up. I started jumping a little in hopes of reaching it, but I just bumped into the bookcase. Where's one of those step ladders when you need it?

Then a hand came and grabbed the book. "Is this what you want?"

I looked behind me and smelt something sweet. "Yes... Thank you, Marui-san," I said, bowing slightly.

"No problem. By the way, what were you talking to Niou about earlier?"

"Nothing really. He was just trying to prank me and I was telling him what was wrong with his prank," I explained simply. After I asked the librarian to hold the book for me, Marui-san kept following me. "Marui-san, is there something that you would like to say?"

"What? Can't I walk in the same direction as you are? Yuki-chan you think about things too much," he said as he continued to blow green bubbles.

"It's better than not thinking about things enough," I muttered. This is really misleading to other people too. There's no way I'm going to get off easily with all the fangirls. This is going to get annoying.

**Time Skip (I'm sorry, but I'm lazy -.-)**

I stared at the crowd of girls that were in front of the tennis court fences. There's no way I can go through them... How long is their practice again? "Oi, Kanzaki! What are you doing out there? Hurry up and get over here." Then all of the fangirls turned and glared at me. Curse you Niou-san. When I didn't move, Niou-san went out towards me and dragged me inside the courts.

"Niou-san, why did you do that?"

Then Marui-san came over to us. "Yuki-chan what are you doing here?"

"I don't know what time you finish, so I thought that it'd be a good idea if I watched you play. Then this person dragged me in here," I explained simply. "I'll just go watch outside now... excuse me."

"Since you're already here, why not just stay and watch for a while?"

Before I could say anything, a loud voice said,"Tarundoru! If you two aren't going to practice, then you can run 150 laps!" Now I really think that I should go. Sanada-san stomped all the way over to the three of us. "Who is this? How many times do I have to tell you that no outsiders are allow during practice?"

"That is Kanzaki Yukiko from class 3-B," Yanagi-san said appearing suddenly. "Excellent grades, so she's in honor roll. Glasses are around 7 cm thick. Height: 161 cm. Weight-"

I quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Yanagi-san, why do you know all of those things about me when I don't play tennis at all?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? It's data." I sighed in relief inside my head. At least he didn't say my weight or three sizes. "Also, she's Marui's newly appointed math tutor. 91.5% she is here is because she has no idea on what time tennis practice ends thus must wait for Marui to be finished."

"That is the reason why I'm here. But I'll leave if I'm a nuisance." I really want to leave...

"You're not being a nuisance at all, Kanzaki-san." I flinched slightly at the voice and turned my head. "You should stay for a while," Yukimura-san said, with a smile and shiny aura around him. Wah, so bright!

I don't think I can refuse at this point. "W-well, as long as I'm not a bother to anyone. I'd be happy to stay," I said with a forced smile. Why is this happening to me? If only I could say no to adults, I could have avoided this entire situation to begin with. I glanced from court to court. Then I saw Marui-san playing aganist Jackal-san. He looked confident and happy as he did his tightrope volley.

I clenched my fists. It's frustrating... "Kanzaki-san, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for your concern, Yagyuu-san," I said bowing slightly with another forced smile. How much longer is this tennis practice? Do these fans really enjoy watching practices every single day? Eventually it ended at around 5. "So what have you been having problems with in general?" I asked organizing all of my notes.

"I haven't been understanding anything from the past two weeks," he said, blowing a green bubble. I twitched slightly. For two reasons. 1, why does he even bother to call himself a genius if he doesn't pay attention in class? Second...

"No gum in the library. Where exactly did you begin not to understand things?"

"Eh? I was eating gum earlier and you didn't say anything!" He's ignoring my question.

"That is because I thought you weren't eating anything," I said looking through my bag for one of my notebooks. The notes from 2 weeks ago...here it is. Good thing I brought all of my math notebooks with me. "Take this. These are my notes for that chapter. There are plenty of examples that should be easy to understand. I've highlighted all of the necessary formulas that you should know. Try doing a couple of problems from today's homework and if you're still confused, then just ask me."

"Wow, you did all of this? It's even more detailed than in the textbook. When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Oh Marui-san, do you want to try doing these advanced problems," I asked, holding up a book filled with complicated math problems. So what if I work hard on notes when I'm at home? It's not like I have anything else to do. "If you want to do these, then I won't let you leave until you get all of them right. There's a few hundred in here, so you could finish by 3 a.m."

"Okay, I'm working!" Then all I could heard was the sounds of pencil tapping, writing, and flipping through pages. He'll be busy for a while. I watched as he did the first couple of problems, carefully following my formats. I should do some homework. "Are these right?"

I looked over the problems and compared them to my homework that I did earlier. "Yeah, you got a bunch of them right. Make sure that you review everything later too. You still made a bunch of mistakes." Then I explained every single error that he made and how he should prevent doing that. "Did you understand that?"

"I understand... kind of..."

I sighed. "Just make sure you pay attention in class. If you don't understand anything, raise your hand and ask. It's not a bad thing to ask questions once in a while."

"But how could a genius like me, act if people found out that I wasn't as smart as they are with some problems?"

"Swallow your pride and ask," I said, coldly.

"Okay, then I'll just ask you. Give me your cell phone number." I twitched again. What's with this arrogant person? Is it really that bad to ask the teacher how to do something? If I give him my phone number, I'll be annoyed by several people even more. Then I noticed that he had my phone.

"What are you doing?" Or should my question be how did he get my phone?

"There, I put my number in," he said after pressing a couple of buttons. Then his phone started vibrating and he gave me my phone back. "And now I have your number." Fine! I'll just let myself be annoyed by him.

I looked at my phone, then at him. "You didn't read any messages, did you?"

"What? No." I sighed in relief in my head. That means that he didn't read the text message from my parents. "Anyways, can we stop for today? It's getting pretty late."

"Oh, you're right," I said looked out the window. I packed all of my stuff into my bag. "I'd better go then. Make sure you review tonight." I hurried out towards the gate before he could say anything. I think I lost him... I don't want to interact with him anymore than I need to.

"I caught up with you. Sheesh, you run fast," Marui-san said, coming from behind me. I should have not looked back. "You don't even wait until I say goodbye, rude much?"

"I'm sorry, my parents worry if I'm not home when it's late."

"Then let me walk you home, since it's getting so late," he offered.

"No, they'll worry even more if I come home with a guy that they don't know. My house isn't too far, so I'll be fine."

"Later then," Marui-san said with that carefree smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow," I said, before running at full speed. He's really annoying. I opened the door and quickly closed it. I threw my bag down. Why is he caring about me at all? Like both times at the library and calling me 'Yuki-chan' and asking to walk me home. What's the point in him doing any of that? I'm just a classmate and his tutor. Why does he act like he cares?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukiko's POV**

"Hey Yuki-chan, what's your prescription?"

"Why do you ask, Marui-san," I asked with my eyes never leaving my book. It's not enough to bother me after school and during lunch, so now he feels like he has to bother me during breaks too? He kept sending me weird text messages too. Is he that bored that he annoys me for fun?

"Your glasses are really thick. I can't even see what your eye color is. Isn't it a pain to wear such thick glasses?"

"I'm used to wearing them," I answered plainly. They're fake, so it's not like I get a headache from wearing them. The only reason why I wear them is so I don't look like myself. Then someone's hand was getting closer to my face and I squat it away. "Is there something on my face, Marui-san?"

"Yeah, your glasses. Come on, it won't hurt to take off your glasses for a bit," he said reaching to get them again.

I smiled as I hit his hand away again. "For me, probably not. For you, it _will_ hurt if you try to take off my glasses." The bell rang and the teacher came in. Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret those words?

And somehow I ended up running from fangirls who wanted to please Marui-san and people who were also interested in what I looked like underneath my glasses. I really, really hate him! I ran all the way up to the rooftop to see no one. I think I lost them... I took a huge breath of relief. I'll just stay here for lunch. Then my stomach growled. Darn my stomach. What to do now... Eh, I'll just starve.

I sat down and watched as the clouds move. Clouds just keep moving and they don't stop until they disappear. I wonder if I would ever be like that. Just to be able to move forward until I can't move anymore. Then my stomach growled again. I wonder if I can chew on some leaves for food or something. Someone held a riceball out in front of me and asked, "Want some?"

I turned my head to see Marui-san. I glared at him before lying down. "No thanks." He's definitely going to make me take off my glasses.

"Come on, I didn't put anything weird in it."

"Don't want it."

"You're going to die if you don't eat. Lunch is the third most important meal of the day," Marui-san said still holding the riceball out to me.

"I don't want it." Then my stomach growled again. Why can't it be quiet? He held the riceball closer towards me. I took it and mutter thanks to him. This is good... It reminds me of my lunches in elementary school.

"Yuki-chan, you really should be more honest," he said giving me another riceball.

"Shut up," I said as I ate the second riceball. "What are you doing here, anyways? Don't you normally eat lunch with the rest of the tennis regulars?"

"It's good to eat in different places from time to time and things are a little messy there right now."

"What did Niou-san do this time?"

"Glue on chairs and rubber snakes were falling down. I'm pretty sure there were some worms in people's food too," he said as he started to eat his food.

"Weird, I didn't hear anyone screaming." I quickly finished the riceball. How long has it been since I had rice? That was actually made into something? "Thanks for the food."

"You can have more if you want," he offered. "Seriously, you look like you could use some more food." I shook my head. "Suit yourself." It's weird, he's annoying, but he treats me nicely and in a jokely way. I dislike him but I don't think that he's a completely terrible person.

"Marui-san. Why are you around me so much?"

"Can't I be? Besides, I kind of need to be around you since you're my tutor."

"You're around me more than you need to be. Like at break today, you normally go talk to Niou-san, but you talked to me." It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"Don't friends normally talk to each other and hang out during breaks?" Friends? Are we friends? Is this how normal people befriend each other? By just hanging out and having assumptions? "Yuki-chan, aren't we friends? Wait, you do know what a friend is right?"

"I have a friend, so I know what friends are. But are we even friends? I just think that we're acquaintances or classmates."

"If that's the case, let's hang out after school today." Huh? "I'll take your confusion as a yes."

"Don't you have tennis practice?"

"I'll tell them I'm self practicing. Ah, there's the bell. We should hurry back to class." I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Damn it, I'm not dreaming. How did this happen?

**(Sorry for being lazy again) After School**

"Marui-san, let go of my arm," I yelled at him as he started dragging me somewhere. And we're still in school, in front of a bunch of his fangirls. Does he want to kill me or something?

"Nope, as soon as I let go, you're probably going to run." Darn it, he caught on. I still tried to get his hand off my arm. I don't think he'll believe me if I say that I won't run... or would he? "Oh Jackal, good timing," Marui-san said stopping for a second. "Tell Sanada I'm self practicing for today."

"Sure... wait, what?"

"Thanks for your help!" I don't understand him at all. Why is he doing this? Then we finally stopped at an empty tennis court. "Perfect, there's no one here. Let's play. Here, you can borrow my spare," he said giving me a racket.

"Wait a second, I don't even know how to play tennis."

"Just try to hit the ball back to me. Come on." I just looked at him like he was crazy and I'm pretty sure he is. "Here just hold it like this," he said adjusting my hand to the racket handle. "Then you just swing like this," Marui-san said guiding my arm. It feels uncomfortable to have his hand like this though. "Simple right?" I nodded. "Then let's play."

After a few swings, I managed to get the hang of the game. But of course, Marui-san went easy on me for being a complete beginner. It wasn't that bad, almost fun, but something still kind of bugged me. When we took a break, I said, "Hey, Marui-san."

"Hm?"

"Why did you take me here?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I twitched slightly. There's nothing wrong with asking a bunch of questions. I just like confirming things, I get less confused that way. "I wanted us to hang out together as friends." Since when were we friends? "Can't we be friends?"

"It's not like we can't..." What is my mouth saying this time?

"Great. To celebrate our friendship, let's play some more tennis," Marui-san said, trying to get to get me off of the bench.

"Marui-san-"

"Stop calling me that, it's too formal. I call you by your first name, so call me by my first name." I shook my head. I can't do that! It would feel so awkward. "Then at least don't use honorifics."

"Can't I use '-kun' or something?"

"Then let's do this, if you can get a ball pass me, you can call me anything as long as you don't use '-san'."

"..." I don't think I have much of a choice. "Go easy on me." So I hit the ball, he hits back in a way where I can hit it if I try. We rally like that for a while,then I accidentally hit it too hard towards his head and next thing I know, my glasses were knocked off.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, just don't come near me!" I said as I scrambled for my glasses while trying to cover my eyes with my hair. Where are they? They couldn't have gone that far. Where...?

I let go of my hair and looked around for my glasses through my hair. Then I felt someone brush my hair to the side to get a clear view of my forehead and my eyes."Doesn't look like you got a bump." Then his eyes met with mine. "So that's what your eyes look like. They're golden like honey. How pretty," he said smiling at me. I didn't say anything, or it was more like I couldn't say anything. "Your glasses are fake aren't they?"

He was wearing my glasses. I snatched them off his face. "So what if they are?"

"You shouldn't wear them if you don't need to especially when you eyes are so pretty."

"I hate what I look like," I said, simply. He doesn't need to know why. That should be enough of an explanation. "Anyways, I should go home." Before he could say anything, I grabbed my bag and ran off. I just hate my appearance. Every time I see my face, I remember what all of those people say.

_"I wouldn't have expected you to be this good. She can't do this at all."_

_"It's a shame you don't have her talent, even though you two are so similar."_

_"Why can't you be as good as she is?"_

So my face looks like someone else's, so what? That doesn't mean anything. I'm only me, she is not me, we're two different people. But other people can't understand that, they can only look at the outside and make assumptions about things they don't know about. I stopped running and sighed. I forgot that I was going to go to the grocery store.

Hm... the chicken's pretty cheap and it's pretty fresh. I should buy two packs. Let's see... I have rice, milk, some beans, vegetables... Should I get some fish too? Probably not. Do I need anything else? Then I saw the item of the day. Apples. Unconsciously, I walked over to the huge pile of apples. I grabbed a bright green one.

I've been really rude to him lately. He's just trying to be nice, but he's also trying to get too close. Is it because I'm strange? I know I don't really socialize with other people, and I read books and study during breaks and lunch most of the time, but is that really something strange? He said that he wanted to be friends, but why? I threw a couple of apples in my cart. It doesn't make any sense to me.

Eventually I got home and finished all the homework that was due tomorrow. My stomach grumbled. I should eat something. In the kitchen, I saw the apples that I brought. He had tennis practice, but he still took me to that empty court to play and I didn't even say thanks. Then my stomach pleaded for food and I got started on cooking dinner for myself.

I sighed in happiness. After eating instant foods and bread, cooked chicken on top of rice tastes so good. I started washing my dishes, but I ended up staring at the apples again. Why did I even buy them? Now that I think about it... there was a recipe that I used to make before that had apples in it. So I worked in the kitchen and tomorrow became today.

It's really early... I looked around at the practically empty school. Only people with morning club meetings would come at this time. I looked at the box besides my schoolbag. It's just as a thank you. Nothing to get worked up over. I walked over to the tennis courts and got noticed by some people. "Ara, Kanzaki-san, good morning. What are you doing here so early?" Yukimura-san asked.

"I, well, um..." What a good way to say this?

"Are you looking for Marui?" I just closed my mouth and nodded. "He's running laps right now for skipping yesterday's practice, but he should be done soon. Why don't you sit on the bench and wait?" I opened my mouth to protest, but then he said, "I insist."

"I'll take you up on your offer." I sat, waited, and watched as people hit back and forth.

"Who are you?" A boy with wavy black hair asked.

I was going to answer him, but Niou-san suddenly appeared and said, "That's Marui's girlfriend, piyo~ You can tell because she's waiting for him and she's holding a cake box for him." I twitched.

"Marui-senpai has a girlfriend? Are you serious, Niou-senpai?"

I kicked Niou-san and smiled at him. "Niou-san, don't feed people false information, or someone will hurt you. Anyways, I'm Kanzaki Yukiko, I'm in the same class as Niou-san and..." Technically I did lose yesterday, so exactly what do I call him? I'll worry about that later. "And you are?"

"I'm Kirihara Akaya, a second year. So are you dating Marui-senpai?"

"Nice to met you Kirihara-kun. I'm just his classmate, please don't get the wrong idea and if Niou-san tells you otherwise, please ignore him." Then I heard someone collapse on the bench. I turned to see Marui... I'll just call him Marui. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still tired and I just ran 150 laps, what do you think?" He guzzled down some water and realized who he was talking to. "Yuki-chan? What are you doing here?" I handed the box to him. He opened it to see a cut apple tart.

"It's a thanks for yesterday for the riceballs and for after school. I haven't made it in a while, so sorry if it tastes weird." Why do I feel embarrassed over something like this?

"That's not true, it tastes pretty good to me," he said, eating a piece. "If you ever make this again, give me some. It's good."

"Maybe. Thanks again for yesterday, Marui," I said smiling slightly.

"And this is a romance scene between two people, remember it well, Akaya. If you can get this far with a girl, you have already made her fallen in love with you," Niou-san said. W-what is he talking about now? I haven't fallen for Marui, we're just friends.

And as much as I wanted to say that, all I could do was say, "Niou-san, shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukiko's POV  
**

About two weeks passed without anything major happening. I think I'm good friends with Marui and good acquaintances of the rest of the regulars. Marui and I always end up being with each other during lunch on the rooftop. "Yuki-chan, do you mind if we study tomorrow for that math test on Monday?"

"No, it's fine. This will be a good chance to raise your grade. Should we met up at the public library then?"

"Sounds good to me." Now that I think about it, what is Marui's grade now? I don't think that it changed, since Harune-sensei didn't mention anything to me... but there's been a couple of quizzes, so wouldn't that have made some effect to his grade? I'm pretty sure that he would tell me if his grade changed.

Then the door opened and a girl with white blonde hair and gray eyes walked through. Is that... "Yukiko, I knew you were here. You weren't in the library," she said coming towards Marui and me.

"Arisa? You're back from that exchange program? When did you get back?" She left 3 months ago, but I didn't know that she was coming back this soon. She didn't tell me anything about this in her emails.

"Just got back this morning. I slept on the plane, so I'm alright. , my mom said that you were invited to join us for dinner tonight, you can sleep over too."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Arisa's house is always really fun. Her parents are great and so's her brother. It will be good to see them again.

"Then we can hang out tomorrow too."

"Sorry, but I can't hang out with you tomorrow. I told Marui that I would help him study for the math test that we have on Monday." She looked at me with eyes that said she wanted to know something. "Harune-sensei had me be his tutor-"

"So this is him?" she asked pointing to Marui who seemed confused. I nodded. "Oh good, I thought that you were going out with him or something. I was worried for no reason. No offense, Marui-kun."

"Not you too..." It's bad enough that Niou-san was saying that to underclassmen and to the other regulars, but now her? Someone give me a break. "We're just friends, right Marui?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he said looking slightly depressed. Weird... there's not much of a reason for him to be depressed. Maybe he's got a stomach ache? "What time do you want to met up at the library, Yuki-chan?"

"Then is 3 alright?"

"Fine with me. I'll text you if something comes up."

"Okay." Then I felt someone staring at me. I looked at Arisa who was staring at us strangely. "What is it, Arisa?" Do I have something on my face? I know I eat a little messy sometimes, but that doesn't mean she should stare like that.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something random," she said with an evil smile on her face.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know?" I thought about it for a second and shook my head. Whenever she thinks of something random, the conversation never ends well. "Good... Now since it's been a while, I'm going go wire a desk. The seats haven't changed right?"

"Nope." She smiled and went off. Looks like I have to apologize to someone again. Better work on my bowing.

"She's... interesting," he said, starting the chew on some apple bubblegum.

"She pulls pranks on people and blackmails them, but she's a nice person when you get to know her and if she doesn't hate you." But still... she had a weird look on her face earlier. I wonder what was wrong?

"By the way, do you have something to do tomorrow, Yuki-chan?" I looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Because you said 3, but you said that you couldn't hang out with her, so does that mean you have something planned for tomorrow?"

"I have to finish up homework and that report in history. I can't do it tonight, because Arisa invited me over, so I have to plan for tomorrow." It's not a lie, it's just not the whole truth. Tomorrow... I really hope they don't call. But my hopes will be crushed when they do, so it's better if they're nonexistent.

"But that report in history isn't due for another week!"

"I started working on it last week, spending about 2-4 hours on it nightly. I wanted to finish it soon," I explained as simply as possible. "It's not that hard either, so it's rather easy to complete. How far are you on it?"

"I actually haven't even finished researching all the requirements. You're really amazing Yuki-chan."

"Really? There are plenty of people who have better grades than me and do stuff after school. I don't think I've accomplished anything that amazing."

"When you said it like that, it looks like you don't have anything to be proud of." I flinched, but not enough for someone to notice easily. Calm down... there's no reason to overreact. Just calmly listen then reply. It's simple. "But you have grades higher than most people, isn't that something to be proud of?"

"I guess. But I would say I'm not satisfied with only that." The bell rang. "Time for class. You should hurry before you're late Marui." Marui and I quickly got to the classroom and I saw that Arisa was smiling, creepily. "Is there going to be something funny happening?"

"It depends on your viewpoint. I had to hurry too, so it might not work as well."

"Everyone sit down! Before we start class, I would like to welcome back Kagami Arisa from America who was gone due to an exchange program. I would like you to start the class by beginning to read on pg 147," Kagura-sensei said kindly.

Arisa smiled and sweetly said, "Thank you for the kind greeting, Kagura-sensei." It's creepy how she can change her voice like that so suddenly. She slowly opened her book and then Niou-san stood up all of a sudden. Looks like it was Niou-san's chair. I'm amazed that there weren't any fangirls looking through his desk during lunch.

"Niou-san, would you like to read?"

"Not at all-"

"Good, then you can start reading instead, since you're so excited," Kagura-sensei said ignoring anything that he was saying. As Niou-san was reading out loud in English, I could see lightning between his eyes and Arisa's eyes. This isn't going to end well is it?

"Hey you," Niou-san said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, Is there something wrong, Niou-kun?" Arisa asked innocently.

He didn't say anything and just threw a pile of wires down on her desk. "I believe these are yours. Next time you try to prank me, try a little harder."

"Like this?" She press something that made the window open and something was shot at Niou-san to make him covered in mud. When did she have enough time to do that? "Now that that's settled. Yukiko, why don't we hang out somewhere today before dinner?"

"But-"

"Don't even think about doing homework. I know how you work on your homework when you disappear somewhere during break."

"Then I guess I'll have to go," I said, standing up.

"Wait a second. Don't think you're getting off. Especially when you pranked _me _twice." This really doesn't look like it'll end well. For who, I'm not sure though.

"Really? Then I must apologize for you becoming a victim. Here's 300 yen and a finger puppet," she said handing Niou-san the items. "I hope you enjoy."

"If you're apologizing, make it more interesting," he said, looking up and down Arisa. "Not too bad, I guess you'll do. Since you're in a hurry, I'll gladly compromise," he said, grabbing her tie. They're really close to each other, position wise.

"Oh how considerate. Then." She pushed and slapped Niou-san while smiling. "Thank you for your consideration, however you're late for tennis practice, aren't you? We'll take our leave now."

I bowed slightly. "I'm sorry about Arisa, Niou-san. But I guess this is a form of karma. See you tomorrow Marui-san." I grabbed my bag and went out of the classroom. "You're going to get annoyed by him again."

"That's fine with me. He could end up being a good distraction."

"Make sure that you two don't end up destroying the school in the process. You two are very similar."

"Really? I've never interacted with him, so I wouldn't know. Well, school should be more interesting now." Interesting in what way? Now I really hope they don't end up destroying the entire school. "Anyways, should we go to the normal shops?"

"Sure, just don't make me put on any dresses."

"No promises." We had a fun time for the first few shops until Arisa said, "Those clothes were cute, but why did you follow us, Niou-kun, Jackal-kun, and Mauri-kun?" I was really hoping that she didn't notice that they were there. I was also hoping that they just happen to be going into the same stores as us. "I'm sure that people would question why you three would follow two innocent looking girls."

Niou-san snorted. "Who's innocent?" Arisa stepped on his foot.

"Well you see, Jackal asked Niou and I to help him pick out his sister's birthday present," Marui said. Jackal-san has a sister?

"Who's sister-" Marui shoot him a look and Jackal-san then said, "Yes... it's actually my cousin."

"Oh really?" Jackal-san nodded. It's not like I can say that it's a lie or not. It's most likely a lie by Jackal-san's face. "Then what should we do Arisa?"

"Hm... why don't we help them look for a present for Jackal-kun's cousin?"

"Actually we already got it." So then what do they want? Boys never make any sense to me. The only boy brain that I managed to decipher is Arisa's brother Shou, but that's about it. I'm pretty sure that boys don't think the exact same way about everything...

"I see. If you have some time, do you mind accompanying us? There's this cute store that Yukiko and I always go in, but Yukiko says that she doesn't look good in any of their clothes." Oh that store... wait, what's she planning? "Do you mind giving your opinion to help convince her a little?"

"I guess..."

"Sure."

"As long as I get to pick out clothes for you, Arisa," Niou-san said in a weird voice. Arisa stepped on his foot while I just stood in shock. Because they actually said yes, and secondly, Arisa would actually allow them to go with us.

"Arisa, why?"

"Well, I think that this outfit looks really nice," she said holding up a tank top and a pair of capris."If it's for why I let those guys come with us, I just want to see something."

I sighed. I wasn't going to get an answer from her. Maybe she wants more ways on how to hurt Niou-san? I shouldn't worry too much. I looked around the shop and a dress caught my eye. It was a cream colored dress that was sleeveless with white trimming and had a white bow on the right side of the chest. Cute... "Yuki-chan, that dress would look good on you," Marui said snapping me back to reality.

"It would look better on someone else," I said, taking some pants and a long sleeved off the shoulder shirt. Everything I wear, always looks better on her.

"Yukiko, have you pick out anything? Let's go try these on." I nodded and followed her to the dressing room. We both came out at the same time. "Nice, but missing something." Arisa grabbed my hand and dragged me to the accessory section of the store. "First, you don't need this or these," she said taking out my braid and glasses. "Next let's go with this long necklace and these star hair clips."

"Arisa, I don't need them!"

"Now look at yourself," she said ignoring what I was saying. I turned around in to see my reflection. I looked a lot like her... My dark brown hair was wavier and there wasn't any passion in my eyes, but I still have her face."You aren't her."

"I know that." My face is similar to two people. One is someone who's expectations I'll never met. The other is someone I'm always compared to, who loves me and tries to protect me. "Her hair is a different color," I said meekly.

"Arisa, you should model this," Niou-san said holding up skimpy lace underwear. Arisa smiled and went somewhere.

"Niou-san, you really shouldn't tease her so much. You're going to get even more hurt." Where is she going?

"Yuki-chan, that looks good on you," Marui said.

"It's comfortable too. I think I'll buy it. By the way, is Niou-san normally like that with girls that pull pranks on?"

"No one has ever attempted to pull a prank on him, so we're not sure either," Jackal-san said. Eh... interesting, or should I think chaotic? "Can you see without your glasses?"

"Decently... do I look that much different without them?" Jackal-san nodded. Hm... if she ever transfers here, I'm going to have quite a number of problems. "By the way, where did Arisa go?" All of a sudden Arisa came running back and stepped on Niou-san's foot while wearing 3 inch high heel boots.

Arisa watched Niou-san as he was writhing in pain. "These boots are wonderful. I think I'll get them. Oh and Niou-kun, if you're a masochist, I recommend that you don't tell your fangirls."

"Oh? Then do you mind giving me more pain?" And Niou-san got stepped on again. I swear he's going to lose his foot.

"Arisa, you shouldn't step on his foot so much, or else he won't do well in his tennis practices. He'll get yelled at by Sanada-san for not working hard," I told her.

"Sanada?" I nodded. "Fine, I'll just slap him instead. or kick him and are you sure you don't want the hair-clips or the necklace?"

"I told you before, I don't really like jewelry that much. Let's hurry and pay or your parents will get worried."

"Yes ma'm."

"Would you like me to help you take off your clothes?" And Niou-san got punched this time. When's he going to stop? Now where did my glasses go this time?

Marui held my glasses out to me. "Oh, thank you." He nodded and started talking to Jackal-san about something. Hm? That was weird... "Hey Arisa, do you think that Marui's acting a little strange?"

"Ho... you're paying attention to what a boy does? Little Yukiko's growing up!" What does she mean by that? "Sorry, I'm sorry," she said looking at my angry expression. "But you never really pay attention to other people. You say that they're all annoying. Let's see.. I'm not sure, but maybe you should ask him himself."

"It was just a question," I said quickly as I changed back to my uniform. I sighed. But it does kind of bother me. After we exited the store, I soon saw a candy store. "Arisa, can we go in there?"

"Ah, I just remembered. I need to pick up something for Shou-nii. You should go in, I'll be right back." Then Niou-san went to go follow her. "Jackal-kun do you mind? I don't want to get raped by this guy or something."

"But I would only do that to the special girls of my heart." Arisa shot Jackal-san a look and he agreed. So that means...

"Let's go in, Yuki-chan. I see a lot of tasty looking candies," Marui said with his eyes shining.

"O...kay." We walked in the store and I would see Marui-san carefully examining all of the candy in the store. Anyways what should I get? Strawberry apollo! I love these! Soon I ended up with a bag filled with chocolate candies and plenty pocky.

"Wow, I never took you for a candy person."

"Is there a problem," I asked as I opened an apollo box. "Want some?"

"Sure." I poured some out in his hand. Oh wait... this is not what I'm suppose to be doing.

"By the way Marui, is something wrong? You seemed a little weird earlier." Then he looked at me like I was crazy. "Never mind, it was probably just my imagination. Where do you think Arisa, Niou-san, and Jackal-san are?"

"If you thinking about earlier, it's nothing. You were just really cute with your hair like that."

"And how many girls have you told that line to? But you're not Niou-san, so I wouldn't expect the number to be as large as his," I said, starting to wonder exactly what Niou-san does to his fangirls. Now thinking about my hair, I forgot to put it back up. Oh well, Arisa's family knows about my issues, so it should be fine.

"What kind of person do you take me for?"

"I'm not sure myself." What do I think of this person? Arisa, Niou-san, and Jackal-san were waiting for us outside. "Ah Arisa, where's the thing that you needed to get for your brother?"

"Apparently he picked it up earlier. Should we go to my house now? And Niou-kun, if you say anything I will kick you." I nodded. "Then see you guys later." I simply waved back.

We got to Arisa's house which was only a couple houses away from mine, and were greeted by her mom. "Ara, welcome back Arisa, Yukiko."

"We're back," Arisa and I said at the same time. Arisa's parents always treats me like family, so they kind of made it require for me to act like I'm actually a part of their bloodline.

"Now, hurry up. Dinner's already done. Tonight I made plenty of food."

"Yay food! Let's go, Yukiko."

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukiko's POV**

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious. We were battling with balloons filled with gravy. You don't want to know where we got that ton of gravy," Arisa said, laughing at the memory."Or what we did with all of the extra gravy...Thinking back on it, we probably shouldn't have done that."

"Arisa, this makes me concerned for your future," her dad told her. He's as caring as ever about his family.

"Don't worry about that. I still maintained my grades even in America and I'll maintain them now. Unlike a certain idiot brother of mine."

"Arisa, don't call me an idiot!"

"I was simply implying that you were an idiot. Doesn't that sound right, Yukiko?"

"Well... if you ask me, he's a little bit of an idiot, but his grades are good, but you were implying that he was an idiot," I told them. After we finished dinner, Arisa's parents insisted that she tell them stories on what happened during the exchange program. The atmosphere's really like a very warm family. I'm envious...

"Not you too, Yukiko!"

"See? Mom, Dad what do you think? Isn't he an idiot?"

Both just turned and acted like they didn't know anything. "Why does everyone think that I'm an idiot?"

"It's not that, you're just a little dense, Shou," their mom said. "Anyways, that's enough stories and insulting your brother tonight. Yukiko, Arisa, you know the rules. Don't make too much noise and don't pull pranks on your brother. Same for you Shou." The pair of siblings frowned but nodded.

"Then it's a good thing you know. Now Dear, please help me with the dishes."

"Yes ma'am." Wow, I understand why their mom wears the pants in this family.

After a quick bath, Arisa and I spent time in her room in pajamas. "This room hasn't changed at all since last time," I said looking around Arisa's room.

"It shouldn't have. No one was suppose to change anything," Arisa said as she brushed my hair. "Now then, you don't think I noticed too?" I looked at her in confusion. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"They said in an email they're going to call tomorrow," I said simply. But there's so much more to those words. "They also sent me a text message a while back, saying that they'll be back for a visit soon. I'd rather have Aikiko come back, but she told me that it would be a while before she can come."

"It'll be good to see Aikiko again. Did they say what they wanted?"

"That's what tomorrow's conversation will be about." I looked at a framed picture that was on Arisa's desk. It was a picture of her family. "Hey, what do you think they'll want this time? Last time they came, they dragged me along just to watch our tennis team lose." But they were expected to win. Well, it made them hurry back to work faster.

"Last time, they just wanted you to feel incompetent compared to those boys." It didn't really work. I already knew that they were much more amazing than me. "This time, they probably want you to feel the same. Add the timing and what do you think?"

My last year of middle school and my parents' desire for me to achieve impossible things... "I need to try harder to be at the top."

"Your parents are too strict."

"It's not their fault that I can't do anything artistic like they can. I'm not good at taking pictures, or sculpting, or painting," I said as Arisa put the brush down. "Thank you."

"What happened to that sketchbook you had? When we were younger-"

"I don't know," I said quickly. "That book, is just something a child make in order to forget about reality. Anyways, do you think we can eat some of the sweets that I brought earlier? I did buy quite a bit," I said pointing to the pile of bags that was next to my schoolbooks.

"Did you buy panda pocky?" I nodded. "Sure then. We can look at funny pictures that I took from America."

"You eat too much pocky."

"But you know, it was hard finding any type of pocky from where I was staying! The closest place was 40 miles away," she said opening the pocky box. "Delicious. Now, did you ask Marui-kun properly?"

"Weren't we going to look at pictures?" What's the point in mentioning Marui? She held out her laptop and we clicked through all the pictures as we finished a bunch of candies.

"Arisa, Yukiko, are you still up? You need to sleep," Auntie said coming in. "Also, brush your teeth, it looks like you ate a mountain of candy."

"It was only a bag and everything I stashed in here that Shou didn't eat," Arisa said, getting up from the ground. I looked towards a clock. 10:12. "We should probably get to sleep. You don't want to keep them waiting tomorrow."

"I guess." Even though I really don't want to hear what they have to say this time.

"Yukiko, for tomorrow's breakfast, I was thinking that we should have pancakes with some jam that a friend gave me, does that sound good," Auntie asked. I nodded. Pancakes were my favorite, but I'm terrible at making them. Which is why I question why I can make a tart after not making it for years. "Then look forward to it tomorrow."

"Okay, Auntie."

"You know, she wants you to just say mom."

"Wouldn't that be mean to my actually parents?" I asked, rinsing.

"You're way too nice. It makes me worry for your future." It's not like I'm going to go somewhere with a guy who says that he's lonely and he wife left him and stuff. But that's being gullible, so I'm not sure if it's the same. "Yukiko, what are you doing? Let's hurry up and sleep."

Arisa has a big bed, so we normally end up sharing it. Even when Aikiko is here, we all somehow fit. It's still really fluffy. "Arisa, thanks for inviting me tonight, it was so much fun."

"What are you talking about? You and Aikiko are always welcome here. Now then, how's it go with Marui-kun?"

"So it was on purpose that you left the two of us together?" She just smiled. "I don't understand what you're so interested in. We're just barely friends."

"But it's your first friend besides me. It's kind of shocking that you would allow yourself to be attached to someone." I guess that's true... "Is he a nice person?" I nodded. A little annoying at times, but he is nice. "That's good. If you end up liking him, it'll be good for you."

"Who would end up liking who?"

"Well it wouldn't be strange if that happened. Doesn't it happen all the time in shoujo manga?"

"This isn't a manga. Even if I did like him, he would want someone with more... cheerful and happy, I guess." Not a person like me who can't even give a decent fake smile. I've smiled before, but I can't find a reason to smile now. I yawned and next thing I knew, it was morning. It's been a while since I've slept that peacefully. I walked out into the kitchen to see that Auntie, Uncle, Shou, and Arisa. "Good morning."

"Morning, Yukiko. You should hurry up and ear before this one eats it all," Shou said as I sat down and Auntie gave me a plate of pancakes.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Shou-nii?"Arisa said reaching across the table pinching his cheek really hard.

"Arisa, let me go!"

"No."

"Both of you stop it," Auntie said pinching both of their cheeks. Uncle and I started laughing as Shou and Arisa were bowing on the ground in fogrivness. This family has such a warm feeling. "Yukiko, do you like the pancakes?"

"Yes, your pancakes are always delicious Auntie." I glanced towards the wall clock. 9:56 already... Would they be calling soon? I still need to do other things too, but I don't want to be rude.

"Yukiko, if you're in a hurry it's fine," Uncle said, kindly.

I didn't say anything. Auntie put a container in front of me and a jar of jam. But they're right, I should probably go... "Thanks for the meal and letting me stay the night." I hurried to my house that was a short distance away and heard the phone ringing right when I opened the door. Already? I toss aside my bags and ran towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Yukiko, you finally picked up. What were you doing?" Before I could say anything, I heard someone in the background yelling about something. "Never mind that. What is your ranking for school?" She won't even try to ask me anything else?

"4th."

"Really? Yukiko, you need to try harder. It's bad enough that you don't have any artistic talent at all like Aikiko," she said, with her voice thick with disappointment. "Anyways, your father and I will be finished with our work here in about 2 months, so we should be back by then."

"Mother, what is your next job?"

"Your father and I haven't decided yet. Coming! I need to go. Your sister will be home in a few weeks, so make sure you take care of her. Next time I see you, I expect you to be ranked 1 for your studies. Make sure you eat." Before I could say anything I heard a 'click'. I put the phone back down.

Work, I have work that I need to do. I tried focusing on all of the English problems and working on last few details of the report, but I couldn't completely focus. Must be from the disappointment from the woman who gave birth to me.

I glanced over at the clock as my report was finished printing out. I should probably go now. I grabbed my notebooks and textbook throwing them in a bag and quickly headed out to the library. I glanced around, not seeing the red head at all. Where is that guy? It's 3 isn't it? When I got tired of standing around after a while, I sat down on the stone steps and started to review all the formulas.

Then my book got taken away. I looked up to see Marui chewing on some gum again. "Yuki-chan, if you're going to study then shouldn't you study inside the library?"

"I can do what I want," I said standing up. "Anyways, shouldn't we start studying already?" I asked already walking towards the door. "I expect your grade to go up after this test. Oh and you can keep that book for a while, it explains math terms and formulas very simply."

"Thanks," he said following me inside. "By the way, Yuki-chan-"

"Shh! No eating in the library," the old librarian said.

"Sorry about that," Marui whispered as he threw his gum in the trash can. I pulled on Marui's sleeve and lead him to the farthest place away from the old librarian. She's always too strict, so I always try to avoid her. "Anyways Yuki-chan, I thought that you prefer your hair tied back," he said playing with a strand of my hair.

"I do, but I kind of forgot to put it back up," I said, taking my hair out of his hand. Though why does he care? "Anyways, back to math. This book is filled with some challeging math problems, so if you can get most of these right, I think you'll be fine for tomorrow," I said handing him a math workbook.

"Yuki-chan, you've got a lot of books like this."

"Really? I don't think that I showed you that many. I have more on other subjects too," I said starting to do some problems from another workbook that I brought. "Is it really bad to spend a lot of money on books like this?"

"No, it's just that you try really hard. It's amazing." Amazing?

"Then aren't you the same? Since you always try to win in tennis?" Oh, there's multiple choice in here too? I hate multiple choice. I'm pretty sure that this one is D... I looked up to see that Marui wasn't focusing on the math workbook at all."Marui, if you aren't going to work, I'm going home to work on other stuff."

"Sorry about that." Then he started working. He's still weird. I can't understand him at all. But he's being so nice to me. Even if his compliments are just flattery and his actions are just because he's stuck with me. What am I doing? I need to focus on studying too!

"This is good," I told Marui after the third time of checking his work. He sighed in relief. "If you review these problems and make sure to double check your work, I'm sure that you'll get a good score."

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. It's what Harune-sensei asked me to do after all." I glanced outside. The sun was going down. "We should probably go. It's getting late."

When we got out of the library, Marui immeaditely started to chew on some apple gum. "I thought I wasn't going to make it in there." I chuckled slightly at his reaction. "Oh right, Yuki-chan do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

"I don't think I should." Then my stomach growled. Why can't my stomach be quiet when I want it to be quiet? But I didn't eat any lunch...

"Just come to my house. It's not too far." Hm... having a meal at Marui's house would probably taste better than me eating alone and I don't really feel like cooking at home. Why not? "Oh, but your parents would mind, since they sound really overprotective."

"It should be fine. They're both on a business trip right now. Is it really okay for me to join you though? Your parents might get upset."

"Nah, they're completely fine with company. Just watch out for my brothers." His brothers? "And if they try to do anything, I am sorry." Maybe I shouldn't go? But I already agreed, so it would be rude if I said no all of a sudden. "I'm home." When did we get here?

"Welcome home Bunta. Who's this?" a somewhat young looking woman asked. His mom? "Wait... is she the person that you've been talking about a lot, recently?"

"I don't talk about her a lot." So he admitts that he talks about me. Is it wrong to feel a little creeped out at this point? "This is Yuki-chan, my friend."

"Oh I see. It's nice to finally meet you. Your full name is Yukiko, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Kanzaki Yukiko. It's nice to meet you, Marui-san," I said, bowing.

"Don't be so formal, Yukiko-chan. Please come in a make yourself comfortable. Dinner's almost ready, so I'm going to just assume that Bunta invited you for that reason." Then I could hear something breaking. Keeping her smile, she said, "I'll call you two when dinner's ready."

"Please excuse me," I said taking off my shoes. I think that went well, mostly.

"It looks like my mom likes you. Let's hope my brothers like you."

"What are your brothers like anyways?" He said to watch out for them earlier too, so they would kind of be like Niou-san? We walked into the living room and two boys came towards us.

"Nii-san, did you buy me candy? Or did you eat it all again?" the younger one asked.

"I didn't go to any candy store today."

"You came home pretty late, did you do something?" the older brother asked with a smirk on his face.

Before Marui could answer the younger one asked again, "Nii-chan, who's this?"

"Is she the person who you've been sleep talking about?" That's kind of disturbing...

"Both of you shut up," Marui said punching them both lightly on the head. "You're making her feel uncomfortable." No kidding. "Yuki-chan, these are my brothers. The younger one is Hinata and the older one is Daichi."

"Nee-chan, do you want to know more about Nii-san? There's a lot that we can tell you."

"Like how when he sleeps, he pees his pants."

"Or when he takes a bath, he sings songs from really girly animes."

"Or how he only changes his underwear-"

"None of that is true!" Marui said, starting to turn red from embarrassment. I started chuckling. Who knew Marui was like this? "Yuki-chan?"

"Sorry..." Then I starting laughing louder. "I'm sorry... I swear I'm not laughing because I believe in that stuff." When I finally got a hold of myself, I said, "I'm sorry about that, Marui. Wow, it's been a while since I've laughed that hard. I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't laughing at you because I believe that stuff was true."

"Then what were you laughing about? Were you thinking about all the other things that could be wrong with me?" Must resist urge to laugh.

"Um... no. I was just thinking that you could get embarrassed too. You always seem confident," I said, smiling. "But mentioning it, I am interested in the other embarrassing things that you do. Can you tell me anything else, Hinata-kun, Daichi-kun?"

"Yeah, lots. For instance-"

"What's with all of this racket?" I turned to see an elderly woman.

"Sorry, Grandma," Hinata-kun said.

"Don't tease your brother so much, especially when he brought home his first girlfriend." Wait, what? "Bunta, I'm so glad that you've finally brought home a girlfriend. I thought for a while that you weren't interested in girls at all," his grandma said crying a few tears of joy. Well, she seems nice...

"Grandma, what are you talking about?"

"Bunta, do you think I have coins for eyes and a wallet for a brain?"

"Um... I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm only Marui's friend," I explained. I don't even know how to react to that conversation. Should I be more confused or disturbed again? "And his math tutor."

"Then please continue to be Bunta's good friend. Oh and something for your tutoring. My grandson must be explain things on a simple level or else he won't understand."

"Yes, I know. Sensei explains things simply but he still doesn't get it until I explain it to him." Though, I feel like she was trying to get me to understand something else.

"Okay, now Reina has finished preparing dinner. Let's all hurry. I made a cake for dessert too," she said walking towards the dinner table. Everyone had already taken their seats so I just went to the empty on that was in between Marui and Hinata-kun.

"Thanks for the meal," we all said. I took a small bite of tempura. It's good.

"Yukiko-chan, is it good?"

I nodded. "You're very good at cooking Auntie," I said, trying to be somewhat ladylike while eating.

"That's good. Please eat as much as you like." The rest of the family was nice to me, they asked about me, and my family. I told them about my amazing younger twin sister and found out that Marui's grandma apparently knows who my parents are.

"Kanzaki Ryuutaro and Kanzaki Reina, who are they?" Marui asked completely clueless.

"A photographer and a painter. Their works are some of my favorites, I have a few of their albums," his grandma explained to him. "I believe they've been in Europe for a while."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, they have been. I'm sure that my parents would be glad to know that you're a fan of their work." Then green tea got spilled on my pants and shirt. I instinctively stood up tried to clean up the mess. Now I'm glad I didn't wear white today.

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan."

I smiled at the little boy. "It's okay. You're not hurt are you?" He shook his head. "Then it's fine."

"Yukiko-chan, come over here and I'll lend you some clothes until yours dry." I followed her into another room. "I'm really sorry about that," Auntie said as she handed me a towel. "These clothes are Bunta's, but I think that they should fit you. There aren't any other clean clothes."

"Then it's fine as long as I can fit them." No what do I do? It's weird enough that I'm in Marui's house to begin with, but to borrow his clothes... at this point I shouldn't be so picky. I quickly changed into the sweatpants that somehow fit me and a t-shirt that was a little big on me. I walked out to see Marui. "Sorry for borrowing your clothes."

"It's fine. You look so small in my clothes," he said. I felt my body temperature rise. "You're eating properly right?"

"I question what kind of person you think I am. Is there something wrong?"

"How much cake do you want?" Huh? "My grandma make a strawberry, chocolate cake and she's already cut it," he explained. "How many pieces do you want? Hurry before my greedy little brothers eat it all," he said with an impatient look on his face. I chuckled.

"Marui, I'm not like you who would eat 5 million pieces if possible. Just one slice would be nice." I walked ahead of him then turned around. "Come on, didn't you just say that you wanted some before your little brothers take it?" He smiled at me and hurried.

After a quick slice of cake and some more friendly conversation, I said that I should go home soon. "Your clothes are dried. After you change, Bunta will go with you to take you home."

"No, I couldn't impose on Marui anymore."

His mom turned to Marui. "This is the same girl with you hit in the head with a tennis ball and she gave you an apple tart the next day to say thanks, right?" Marui nodded. "I think you can impose on him more, since you're too nice to him. I'm just concerned that something will happen to you since it's so late."

"Um... if it's okay with Marui, I guess it's fine."

"Fine with me." We walked in silence for a few minutes until he spoke. "So why didn't you tell me that your parents weren't actually home?"

"Sorry, but I don't like having people over." After they leave, it just makes me feel a lot lonelier. Until Aikiko comes home, I don't want anyone to come. "Well, thank you for taking me home and thanks for inviting me into your house," I said when we stopped in front of my house. "You have a nice family."

"Yuki-chan, when your parents and sister are here, can I meet them?"

"I don't think you'd want to meet my parents, but when my sister comes, I'll introduce you two. Why?"

"Even though we're friends, I feel like I don't know anything about you while I'm an open book," Marui said smiling at me. I feel something warm in my chest. It's uncomfortable and makes me feel almost nervous, but I don't hate it. What is this feeling?

"Ah, youngsters. You shouldn't be out so late," Arisa said appearing suddenly. "And Marui-kun, don't do weird things to Yukiko, even though it's dark, you're still in public you know. Bad child, tsk."

"What weird things are you talking about? And where did you come from?"

"You see, my mommy and daddy love each other very much and-"

"Arisa, stop it. I didn't want to hear it in health and I don't want to hear it now. What are you doing out anyways?"

"I was told to go check on you by two worrying adults, you know how they worry about you." They worry about me more than my actual parents do."Now I'll be leaving, Marui-kun don't do anything weird to her."

"I'm sorry about that. Make sure you study Marui. I'll see you tomorrow," I said before going into my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**So a little side note before I start this chapter, I really love you guys for reviewing and following my stories, but I want to try to improve with all the characterization and writing skills. Please review if you have time and criticize my story. I don't own Prince of Tennis. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

"No."

"Please~ I'll give you candy."

"No. There's no reason for you to go inside my house, why would you even want to enter it?" I asked Marui as he continued to plead to me. I should have never let him walk me home. "By the way, what did you get on the math test? Harune-sensei already passed them back. Show me what you got."

"Oh that doesn't matter," Marui said in a carefree way that makes me feel irritated. "So can I go to your house?"

"Oh? So does that mean that I need to assign you extra math problems? I have a workbook-"

"I'm very sorry, Yukiko-sama," Marui said while handing out his test.

"Why couldn't you just hand me your test in the first place?" I opened the folded paper to see the red score. "86 points. That's not too bad, if you keep working like this, then your grade will go up and you don't need to be tutored by me anymore." I saw him tense up a little. Weird... "Anyways, let's hurry and go to the library before it's too late." Then I saw Arisa. "Arisa, what are you still doing here?"

"Planning out tomorrow's prank. Though, I can't get into the library and prepare for one of them. It's closed," Arisa explained sadly. "And it was such a good prank too."

"That's too bad... for you." But since the library's closed, we can't have our tutoring session. I felt someone staring with pleading eyes. I sighed. "Fine, looks like we're just going to my house." We won't be able to focus if we go to his house. Hinata-kun and Daichi-kun will distract us. "Don't go into my room unless I say so."

"I see. Be warned I have cameras in your house, so don't do anything weird, Yukiko," Arisa said with a smile. Again with the weird stuff? What does she think we're doing? "Oh and that goes double for you Marui-kun. Now shall we all walk together?"

After an awkward walk home, I opened the door to my house and said, "Make yourself at home."

"So this is what the inside of your house looks like? There's a lot of pictures," Marui said looking around. He went to where a couple of framed pictures were. "You look so cute when you were little."

"Huh? There aren't any pictures of me in this room. Those are my sister's pictures," I said walking over to where he was. There were several pictures of a little girl with light brown hair but none of a girl with dark brown hair. "Yeah, that's my sister Aikiko. She's cute isn't she?"

"Then where are pictures of you?"

"Marui, you didn't come here to take a tour of my house and ask for my childhood pictures," I said quickly. "Just sit down over there, get out your math notebook, and get ready to ask questions. Ah, I don't have any tea, so will coco be fine?"

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen and quickly heated up milk. Why does he always ask so many questions about me? It's annoying. Or is this how people get to know each other as friends? I'm more used to just hanging out with the person than letting me say anything, so it's confusing...

"Here's some coco," I said handing Marui a mug. "Now what do you have questions on this time?"

"Can you explain what we when over today, I'm still a little confused about it," Marui said sheepishly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, to pay attention in class? I'm not going to explain every lesson to you." I breathed in. Calm... Ugh, when did my temper get so out of hand? "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was being rude."

"Even when you're not doing anything wrong?"

"Um, the lesson?" As I explained I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Isn't it normal to apologize for being rude to someone? The things I do are pretty normal... at least I think they are. Or am I just weird like he says? Then the phone rang. "Marui, can you get my green notebook from my room? Compare it to the work that you did. I have to answer that."

"Sure, where is your room?"

"Three door on your right," I said as he went upstairs. "Hello, Kanzaki residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"Really formal as usual, sis. Just check the caller id," a familiar voice said. "Anyway, just wanted to call to tell you that I'm coming home soon. For a present, what do you want?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Aikiko. Besides, Arisa already told me that you were coming back soon."

"So she does read her emails... Ah! I have to go or my dorm adviser will yell at me again. I'll see you soon, Yukiko." And she hung up before I could say anything. Hm... I'm going to need to prepare mentally. Now, what's taking Marui so long? I- Oh shoot. I forgot to tell him which green notebook!

I ran into my room to see that my old sketchbook was in Marui's hands and open. "Ah, Yuki-chan did you draw these? They're pretty good," he said flipping through it slowly. "This one's really good."

I grabbed the book from him. "Never mention these pictures to anyone and erase any memory of this," I said clutching onto the book. "Come on, let's go back to studying." I grabbed the other green notebook on my desk and hurried downstairs. Why did this happen? He is one of the many people who I didn't want to see this book.

"Yuki-chan, why are you hiding that?"

"I am not! Now I'm going to burn something, so I'm sorry if you smell something weird," I said turning on my heel towards the kitchen.

"Wait a second," Marui said grabbing the book from me. Then he held it above his head so I couldn't reach it. Curse my short height! "Would you mind explaining something to me? Like why do you want no one to see this even though the pictures are really good?"

"Give it back."

"I should probably just keep this. Until I figure out what all of the drawings are," he said flipping through my childhood thoughts. "I think this is a garden of glass flowers...

"Give that back to me Marui."

"Then you can just tell me what's wrong."

I clenched my fist. I don't have much of a choice if I want that notebook back. "I'm a terrible artist," I said with hopes of convincing him.

"Really? I can't see how that's possible when they look like took a picture and then traces over it. Actually it looks like it's printed. They really are good. I never thought that you were interested in drawing."

I clenched my fist tighter. Looks like the truth is the only thing that will get him to give me that back. "That book has the thoughts of a little kid who couldn't understand reality. Those drawings are terrible, all of them!" No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, just because I disliked drawing scenes from reality, I was considered a failure.

"Whoever told you that was lying. These are really good. Genius like," he said looking at a picture of an underwater castle. He's only saying that to spare my feelings, it's just flattery... but why do I still feel happy to hear that? "Do you draw now?"

"I stopped. There's nothing left for me to draw and I don't really like drawing anymore either." Ever since they looked in that book and gave me what they call 'helpful comments', I felt like I couldn't draw anymore, because it felt useless to me.

"Oh, I see. But if you start drawing again, tell me. I want you to draw a picture of my genius face," he said giving me back my notebook. "Now, let's get back to the lesson."

"Isn't that what I've been saying all along?" Why can he have that kind of care free attitude? He's a strange, prideful person, but he's surprisingly nice and I get this weird mixed up feeling in my chest. What is it?

When Marui went home, I walked back into my room to put the books back. As I was resorting the books, I stopped at a worn out dusty gold spine. I took it out from the bookcase and flipped through it. Compared to Aikiko, my collection of childhood pictures is limited to this one book. Aikiko is their pride and joy, because of that it would be normal for me to hate her, but I don't. She is she, while I am me. The only thing I hate is that we're compared to each other because we have the same face.

When I finished putting the books back in place, I called Arisa, hoping that she would have an answer to the weird emotion that I had earlier. "Hello Yukiko, how was the study date?"

"It wasn't a date. I was just tutoring him."

"Is what you say. So what's up? You could have just went to my house that's 3 minutes away." Well I didn't want to, because she'll laugh at me. "Hello? Hello? Miss Needs A Boyfriend still there?"

"I don't need or want a boyfriend. Love at this age won't last, so it's just a waste of time."

"You never know. There are people who have been in a relationship since kindergarten and are still together." Yeah, but that's mainly for friends. "What do you need me for?"

"Since you're such an expert in life, I need some advice." I waited for a weird comment. It didn't come so I continued talking. "What does it mean if you get this weird feeling in your chest where you're nervous but happy, but anxious?" There wasn't a reply. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Is light breaking in? Have you been given anything weird to digest? Is this the house of Kanzaki Yukiko? Or did I get the wrong number?"

"Now what are you saying? You're so idiotic." If she was here I would have hit her. I heard laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Well, I find it ironic," she said when she finished laughing. "You said that love was a waste, but when you describe that combination of feelings, especially if it's because of a person, that means that you're in love. Who's the special person that you like?"

"I like no one! I was just reading something and the character said that she got these weird feelings and I was curious about it," I said. That is a really terrible lie, she'll see through it immediately. "Well I'm hanging up now, so see you tomorrow." I put the phone back before she could reply. I like someone? No, that's just... no. There's no way that is possible. I'm just imagining things. It's the first time in a while that someone's seen my drawings and complimented them, so that's probably just it. Besides, this whole love thing is something that'll distract me from my studies. It's completely useless for me right now, I don't want to be in love. There is no way that someone like me could be in love... right?

Ergh! Curse you Marui for complimenting me on my childish drawings! This wouldn't be happening if he said anything about that notebook!


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Early in the morning and you can still hear tennis balls being hit back and forth. There was a girl with brown hair watching. Marui came over to the girl and said, "Yuki-chan, you're here early again?" Then he realized that it wasn't Yukiko, but she looked very similar. She had the same face and the same honey eyes, but her hair wasn't in a braid nor did she wear glasses. Marui soon remembered the conversation that he had with Yukiko the other day. "Are you Aikiko-chan?"

The girl looked at Marui in confusion. "Do you know Yukiko?"

"We're friends."

The girl smiled at Marui. "Nice to meet you. I'm her younger twin sister, Kanzaki Aikiko."

"Aikiko?"

**Yukiko's POV**

I made a apple cinnamon and chocolate swirl cake last night and wanted to give it to Marui as an apology for the other day, so I got up early to give it to him before school. And now I see, my dear sister and Marui talking to each other. "Aikiko?"

Aikiko turned around and ran to hug me. "Yukiko, it's been so long! I've missed you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Didn't I tell you that I was coming since my school in England is getting remodeled? Or what am I doing here so early in the morning and why did I not tell you that I was in town yet?" I held two fingers up. "Oh, that's because I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"I'm surprised, but why are you at the tennis courts? Couldn't find the art room yet?"

"No, I got inspiration for a new painting. Anyways, is that cake something that you made?"

Taking one look from Aikiko's face, I knew that she wanted it. She always had a soft spot for sweets. Particularly the ones that I made. "There's some at home." Since I really liked this cake. "I wanted to give this to Marui since I was being really rud to him the other day," I said handing Marui the box. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks Yuki-chan. But I said that it was okay didn't I?"

"I still was rude though."

Aikiko giggled slightly. "You two have such a good relationship. At home, we can eat your cake together. I brought some snacks too," Aikiko said in delight. "By the way, your name's Marui?"

"I'm the genius volley specialist Marui Bunta. Nice to meet you Aikiko-chan." Again, if he was that much of a genius, I wouldn't be tutoring him.

"Then thank you for taking care of my sister Bunta-san. I hope to have some of your guidance while I'm here," she said while bowing. "Ah! I forgot about the registration forms. Yukiko, come with me, I don't know where the main office is!"

"Stop yelling. I'll take you. See you later Marui," I said pushing Aikiko towards the office.

"Nee Yukiko, are you and Bunta-san dating?" I walked into a wall. I glared at her. "What? He was able to reconizge me as your sister and when you wear those glasses, we don't look alike at all."

"How do you get to that conclusion? We're friends," I said standing up. "And he's seen me without my glasses several times, because of a tennis ball and Arisa. Then for the hair part, that was also Arisa. Anyways, let me see your schedule." She handed me the papers that the lady at the desk gave her. "Oh, looks like we're in the same class."

"Yay, I know someone. Is Arisa and Bunta-san in our class too?" I nodded. Weird. It feels like there's this knot in my chest. Am I getting sick? "Ah, Yukiko, if people know that I'm your sister, will they try to take off your glasses? I know how uncomfortable you get."

"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Besides, they'll be more interested in you than they are in me." My cute little twin, who's friendly and good hearted. Who wouldn't want to get to know her better?

"Such a touching sisterly moment. It makes me wish that my idiot brother was a girl." Arisa, where did you come from this time? "Aikiko, you're finally back," Arisa said hugging Aikiko. "I missed you. You came back just in time."

"It's been a while, Arisa. You look well. What did I come for?"

"School festival." Oh right, I can't believe it's that time of year already. "I heard that today we get to decide on what our class is doing. What event do you want to do this year, Yukiko?"

"As long as I don't have to come out from a pile of mud and goo like that year, I'm good." Never again will I do a haunted maze covered from head to toe in weird gunk. "What kind of event are you going to suggest this year?"

"I'm thinking some kind of treasure hunt, or a haunted cafe," Arisa said as the three of us walked to class. "But I still think that my idea of a pie throwing booth would be fun."

"That sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've been apart of a school festival," Aikiko said.

"Make sure you focus on your studies after. We have exams the week after," I said, knowing how Aikiko is with tests. I remember what happened last time. She called me in the middle of the night to help her with her studying. "Seriously, how was I suppose to know anything that you were studying?"

"I said that I was sorry and sent you those shoes as an apology didn't I?"

"But when do you expect me to wear those?" They're cute white flats with a fancy design. It's not like I can wear them on a daily basis.

"Then this time I'll help you with studying," Arisa said.

"Thank you Arisa." Then the bell rang and all the students hurried in while Aikiko just stood in the front while the teacher came in and told her to introduce herself. "My name is Kanzaki Aikiko. It's nice to meet you all," Aikiko said bowing.

"Good introduction. For your seat... please go sit down next to Marui-san. Marui-san-"

"I know who he is Sensei," Aikiko said politely, walking towards her new seat. "Please take care of me, Bunta-san." There's going to be a lot of chaos later, I can just feel it.

"For today's homeroom, you're all going to choose something to do for the festival that's coming up." People were shouting out ideas, so I just kind of spaced out. "So you guys want to do a fairytale maid cafe? Then class rep, please take care of things and report them to the staff room."

A fairytale maid cafe? Does that mean there's going to be a fairytale like menu? Well, as long as I'm not one of the servers, I'm fine. I ended up as one of the people who help make pastries and decorating the classroom. Arisa's helping out with costumes with Aikiko who's also going to be a waiteress.

"Yukiko, do you mind if I measure you?" Arisa asked when the class decided to start on the basics for our cafe.

"Eh? I'm not one of the servers though."

"I know, but Aikiko looks busy, so I'd thought that you would be around the same size as her." I looked over to Aikiko who was with other classmates helping on figuring out specifics to the menu. All they thought up so far is that they want to serve cake baskets and other things like that.

"I guess," I said standing up.

"So are you going to be a server, Arisa-chan? I would love to see you in a maid costume," Niou-san said.

"No, I would probably dump the orders on people. By accident of course. So what are you two doing? Yukiko, raise your arms out more. I can't measure like this."

"We're just helping set up before," Marui said. "And we're going to help clean up after like everyone else."

"Oh right," I said as Arisa measured my arms. Since there's only going to be a few bulters from people who wanted to do it, most of the boys are just going to set up the shop and build the stand. "What's the tennis club doing?"

"Just some food booth, nothing special." I can already hear the girls screaming in delight from being served by the regulars.

"Eh? I thought Yukimura-san would have forced you all to do something embrassing. Darn it, I wanted blackmailing evidence." Arisa, you shouldn't say that in front of the people you want to blackmail.

"Buchou let us decide from a bunch of choices. The other choices were things that I would enjoy, but majority wins."

"Thank you Yukiko, I can assume the rest of the measurements from memory," Arisa said, jotting things down on a piece of paper. "I'm going to go measure some other people, so later."

"So you're not going to be a waitress, Yuki-chan?"

"In this apperance I think I would scare guests away and I'm fine with just helping out with cooking. Let's hope my cooking doesn't posion anyone." Well it's not like I would poison anyone on purpose.

"Then I'll make sure to eat all the cakes you make."

"How does that follow?"

"Because your cakes are too good for anyone else to eat. They can only be eaten by a genius like who can apperciate the taste." I think that's suppose to be a compliment.

"Oh really? Does that mean that you'll buy them all? I've been told to make around a hundred or so. Do you really have enough money for that many?"

"No, but I'll figure something out." That makes me think he's doing something shady, but that does make me happy that someone likes the food that I make.

"I'm going go ask if the menu's been decided yet." I walked outside but stayed near the door when I saw a group of girls surrounding Aikiko.

"Kanzaki-san, don't get so close to Marui-sama!" Eh... Koizumi again? She doesn't get tired of this stuff does she? But the person she's talking to, isn't me. "It's so rude to call Marui-sama by his first name, when you just met him!"

"But isn't it fine if he's alright with it?" Aikiko said nicely. I think she'll be fine. "I just want to make new friends while I'm here. Ah, but I wasn't considering your feelings at all. I'm sorry. But please don't worry, I already have someone that I like."

"N-no problem...," Koizumi said in a daze.

"I'm so glad that you understand. Please excuse me." She handles people so well, unlike me. If she didn't have the same face as me, I wouldn't believe that we were related. "Yukiko, it looks like you're going to make pumpkin spice, chocolate, and cinnamon cakes for the baskets."

"Those are pretty simple. A hundred of each shouldn't be too bad." I'll use an electric mixer, so I won't have tendious.

"Before we go home today, let's stop by the store and buy ingredients for cakes, so we can have the class taste test them," Aikiko suggested.

"Sure. By the way Aikiko, what did you do in England?"

"The less you know, the better." She's probably right. "So, while I was gone, you were lonely and got a boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you talking about," I asked pinching her cheeks with a violent smile. "Also, I dislike the idea of having a boyfriend. Romantic relationships are too troublesome and are not worth it."

"Is what you say, but you look so close to Bunta-san," she said rubbing her cheeks after I let go.

"I told you that we were just friends!"

"Ho... then why are you getting so flustered? Earlier you walked into a wall too." This girl looks sweet, but in reality she's quite sadistic.

"Isn't it normal to be flustered if someone asks you a question like that?" I asked, regaining my compluser. "And I walked into a wall because I was shocked that you would even assume that."

"So this was what Arisa was telling me about. Don't worry, dear sister, I will help you in whatever way I can." A glittery, flowerly aura surrounded her. That is just creepy. Wait, what was Arisa saying?

"What did Arisa tell you?"

The bell then rang for the next class to start. "Oh so that's what the bell sounds like here. What class is it now, Yukiko?" I twitched at her suddenly changing the subject. What's with that?

"Arisa, what have you been telling Aikiko?" I asked as we were eating lunch.

"I would say, but those words are ment for a girls only converstation," she said referring to Marui and Niou-san. "Though, it would need to have a place with witnesses." Do I really want to know? "Also, would you mind saying the reason why you two are here?"

"I wanted to see you, Arisa-chan."

"Stop creeping me out, you ponytail pervert." Strange, I thought that she would have kicked him again. "Marui-kun, is there an actual reason?"

"Not really."

"Well, isn't it fine? Lunch tastes better if you eat with a lot of people," Aikiko said, happily eating her melon bread. "By the way, what's on top of the main building? I couldn't see what it was from the school gate."

"That's the rooftop garden. Yukimura-buchou takes care of the plants there," Marui said blowing a green bubble.

"Rooftop garden? I wanna see it! Take me Yukiko-onee-sama," she said with glittering eyes.

"Ask Arisa or someone to take you. I'm going to the library," I said, standing up. "Don't get lost."

"Yukiko!" Ignoring her. Right now I have to focus on getting the highest score for the exams, so they won't bother me. It's never too early to start preparing for something.

"I'll take you Aikiko-chan."

"Really? Thanks, Bunta-san." I felt myself twitch. What's up with that? I walked quickly towards the library stomping my feet. He sounds so willing to be taking her the garden. Is it because she's all cute and cheerful? I should-

What am I thinking?! I have to make sure that I get 1 this time for the exams, no matter what. I shouldn't care about what happens between those two! Now, what should I focus on this time? I'm pretty sure that it was science that was my lowest score. What book should I read this time? 'The Functions of the Human Systems' seems good and distracting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Most of the recent reviews that I've been getting have been about Aikiko being a brat. Let me be clear, she is the little sister, so I kind of make her personality based off what a little sister's like. Anyways, thank you for the continuous support, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

"Wow, they're all so good," Aikiko said as she watched the tennis balls being hit back and forth. "Don't you think so Yukiko?"

"They did win Nationals twice so I would expect them to be good. You should have seen how they were playing then." It would have been more fun if she was there to watch instead of mom and dad. "So what am I doing here with you? I want to go study at the library until Marui was done with tennis practice."

"Because you spend too much time studying when there's nothing to study for. There's still a lot of time for the upcoming exams and we don't have any tests because of the festival preparation," Aikiko said getting out her art supplies. "You need to learn how to relax a little."

"Are you going to paint?" She nodded after she sat down. Even without mom and dad making her focus on art, she grew up loving to paint. Looks like I'll just read my book.

"Well if it isn't Kanzaki-san," Yukimura-san said as I took out my book. "What are you here for this time? And who's your friend?"

"Yukimura-san. I came here with my sister because she apparently wanted to paint here," I said. Doesn't he have to practice or watch the kouhai? But Sanada-san is there.

"Are you the one who takes care of the plants on the rooftop garden and is the tennis team captain?" Aikiko asked looking up from her work.

"Yes, I'm Yukimura Seichi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Yukimura-san. I'm Kanzaki Aikiko. The flowers were so pretty. One second..." Aikiko flipped the pages of her book and showed him a picture of a flower that was just beautiful. It was amazing. I didn't know that she was this good at painting now. I can feel the innocence and purity of the flower. "See? I got such a pretty picture from that garden."

"Wow, you're good at painting, Kanzaki-san. It's like I can take the flower right off the paper."

"It's because the flowers were so pretty."

"Next time you paint something, can you show me?" Aikiko nodded. "Ah, I've got to go back to practice. I'll see you two another time. Oh and Kanzaki-san, Marui has to help with some things after tennis practice, so he can't attend your tutoring session. He said that he was sorry."

"I see. Thank you for telling me Yukimura-san." Why didn't he tell me earlier? There's a chance that he was only just told that, but why didn't he come over here and tell me himself? I looked towards Aikiko who was immersed in her painting. I'll just stay until she's done.

About an hour or so passed when she said, "Finished! We can go now, Yukiko."

"What did you paint," I asked as I closed my book. She handed me her book. A picture of the tennis courts with all the regulars playing on them. Their expressions were captured just right. "Pretty good, you're really mom and dad's pride and joy," I said, ruffling her hair a little. "Now let's go home."

When I got home I started cooking dinner. Tonight's croquettes and rice omelets, Aikiko's favorites, but I can't help feeling irritated as I'm cooking. It's not like I care, but why couldn't that guy come and tell me himself, instead of having Yukimura-san tell me? It's common courtesy! I slammed the mincer down and realized that I completely destroyed the chicken.

"Um... Yukiko, maybe it's better if we eat out," Aikiko said, looking scared.

"Don't worry, it's suppose to be like this for croquettes," I said with a smile, but too much of my anger got into it. I just plopped down on the couch to take a break. "Urgh... Aikiko what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well... yeah, but there's stuff wrong with everyone, they just don't say what's wrong with them. What were you thinking about?"

"On second thought you don't need to know," I said, finally calming down a little. "It was over something completely stupid and pointless. Just go focus on your homework. I'll finish cooking dinner in a while."

"Oh really? By the way, someone texted you. I don't know who it is," she said throwing me my phone. A text message? Those only come from the people called my parents. What do they have to say now? I opened my phone to see that it was from Marui saying that he was sorry about skipping out today and to please not give him more work next week.

At least he apologized. Wait a second, why do I care if he apologized or not? Yukimura-san said that he was sorry and that should have been enough for me, but it wasn't. This is the first time that I've gotten so worked up about someone who's not my parents or is it the second time? I cannot cook like this. "Aikiko, on second thought I'm going to get something from a convince store!"

I heard footsteps and Aikiko appeared in causal clothes. "Let me go with you."

"Okay, but I can carry two bentos myself," I said putting on shoes."Wait, are you avoiding doing your homework?"

"Now, now, let's go before the store closes." She changes the subject too much."But Yukiko, why didn't you change out of your uniform yet?" she asked, noticing that I still had the dress shirt and skirt on.

"I'm lazy," I said as I quickly walked out. "By the way, are you going to tell me what Arisa told her before or no?"

"Again, you would get upset if you heard. But let's see if you can figure it out from this." Is she going to tell me a riddle? "It has to do with you and the person who's been hanging around you recently." Does she mean Marui? "It also has to do with other things that I would explain to you, but unfortunately, Arisa told me to keep my mouth shut."

Me, Marui, and other things? That's not really telling me anything. "What did she to bribe you?"

"Ah look, we're here already." Again with changing the subject? Aikiko stopped and smiled. "That's not something that you need to know right now."

"I give up." I'll find out when I need to. "Now hurry up and chose something to eat." I think I'll get a salmon one this time. It's one of the more nutritional ones. Then I saw bright red hair. Was that... Nah, it couldn't be. I picked up the salmon bento. "Aikiko, did you make your choice yet?"

"Wait, you need to make a careful decision or your skin ends up as the victim," she saw carefully reading all the nutritional information. "Good skin is essential for girls our age Yukiko. You should know that."

I sighed. Again with useless beauty instructions? "Then I'll go pay for mine."

"Your total comes out to 1,150." I handed the cashier the money and then the person took out a box. "Right now we're doing a campaign." A raffle, huh? I put my hand in the box and picked out a paper that I handed to the cashier. "You've won a package of gum. What flavor would you like?"

Why couldn't I have gotten a sports drink? "Um...Green apple I guess."

After handing me the bag with the bento, he also handed me a pack of gum. "Thank you for you patronage. Please come again."

Now what to do with this? I don't like gum. "Is that you, Yuki-chan?" I turned and saw a familiar face. So Marui was here. "Buying dinner?"

"Yeah. Ah, right. Do you want this?" I asked holding out the gum package.

"Sure. Thanks," he said as I handed the pack. "Do you not like gum Yuki-chan?"

I shook my head. What's taking Aikiko so long? Is it that hard to pick something to eat. "Now if you'll excuse me-" Suddenly Marui put something in my mouth. "What-?" I tasted something sweet on my tongue and chewed on it for a minute. Apple flavored. "Why did you just put that in my mouth?"

"Because it's good." What kind of reason is that? "Besides, it was your prize, so you should at least have a piece," he said smiling.

"I don't like gum that much. You just chew on it until there's no more flavor then you throw it away and it's bad for your teeth." But I didn't spit the gum out.

"Sorry for the wait, Yukiko. Ara, Bunta-san you're here too?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way home," he said chewing on some gum. "Aikiko-chan, you do want a piece of gum?" Aikiko nodded and Marui threw her a piece. Why couldn't he have just threw me a piece like that? "Well I'll see you two later. Be careful on your way home."

"Yuikiko, did I interrupt something earlier?"

"Not really," I said trying to blow a bubble. Ah, it popped again. How does he manage to do it all the time? It doesn't pop either and it's a pretty decent size too.

"Why are you chewing gum? You hate gum."

"I would say strongly dislike instead of hate. Marui gave me some and it would be a waste. Besides, I already started chewing it before I knew it," I explained as I tried to blow another bubble. Urgh, failed again.

"What?! Does that mean that- He- What?!" Then she got all teary eyed and yelled, "My sister's leaving me so fast! We haven't even graduated middle school yet! You're rushing things too much Yukiko! But if Bunta-san makes you happy then-!"

"Wait a second, Aikiko! Stop! You're getting too excited about this. Your voice is also really loud, you're disturbing other people," I said hoping that no one was coming out of their house to see what was going on. Okay, we're safe. "And what are you talking about? Marui is my friend, remember? Aren't friends one of the sources for a person to happy?"

"Arah? I got it wrong?" Got what wrong? Then she muttered, "Darn it, I was hoping for a development."

"I don't understand you."Maybe she misunderstood something that I said? I was only talking about gum. "He just put the gum in my mouth while I was talking, but I started chewing it before I found out what it was."

"Oh... darn it." What's she so disappointed about? Then she got out her phone and started texting someone. "She was disappointed too."

"By she, do you mean Arisa?"

Aikiko ignored my question and put her phone away. Then she asked, "Hey Yukiko, do you have any plans with Bunta-san for the festival next week?" I shook my head. He would probably hang out with all the other tennis regulars and be busy with helping out. "So he's slow with that stuff too. This is going to take a while."

"Seriously, what are you talking about? And don't you like Marui?"

"What are you talking about?" So it's not true? "Anyways, you don't need to worry about anything dear sister~. Just leave it to me."

"When you use that voice, I need to know to make sure that nothing gets destroyed in the process." Because that's the voice she uses when she's planning something.

"I don't wanna tell you. By the way, can you help me with my homework?"

"Which part do you want help?"

"History and science. Please and thank you." She changed the subject again...


	9. Chapter 9

**Yukiko's POV**

"Today everyone's going to stay back and help with the festival preperations. Don't go home until you finish with your job," class rep said strictly. Everyone agreed and went to go work on their jobs.

"That means that I can go home already." How nice for Arisa, she only had to make around 10 basic maid costumes and she's pretty good at sewing too. "But should I stay for a while until you two are done with your jobs?"

"Arisa, you should go home. Yukiko and I will take a while."

"Is that so? Then I'll go." I don't like that look on her face...

When Arisa left I turned to Aikiko. "Do you know what that look on her face ment?" Aikiko just smiled and shook her head. Why do I have a feeling that the two of them are plotting something aganist me? I sighed. I'll let them do what they want, I have other things to worry about right now. Like how I'm going to be able to study tonight.

"You two need to get out, we're going to set up the classroom soon," Niou-san said. "Let's hurry up and finish Marui. Sanada fukubuchou is going to make us run if we don't hurry."

"We were just about to, sorry for the trouble. Oh right, Bunta-san are you planning on going around the festival with anyone special?"

"You'll find that out tomorrow," Marui said blowing another green bubble. Did he just look at me? Nah, he couldn't have.

"I see... Well then excuse us." Right when we walked out of the classroom, Aikiko suddenly said, "Hey Yukiko, if anything happens to you that has to do with romance, you'll tell me right?"

"I guess," I said walking into the cooking room. "I'll see you in a bit. Don't do anything weird."

"Kanzaki-san, here's the recipe for the cakes. I don't care if you already have a recipe that you go by, we're using these for the cakes," the person in charge of the cooking group said handing me a few sheets of paper.

"Fine with me," I said looking through them. It's not like I had a recipe planned out anyways. Hm? "Excuse me, but we're also making strawberry cake baskets?"

"Oh, several girls had suggested that and we decided to put them in the menu." Probably from Marui's fanclub. "But Kanzaki-san you don't need to worry about that. Just make around 50 or so of the other cakes and have others worry about the decoration and wrapping."

"Got it." Hm... I'll guess I'll start with the chocolate ones.

"Yukiko, do you need any help?" Aikiko said, as I took out a tray of cakes.

"Already done with the details of your costume?" Aikiko nodded. "Then you should go home, I'm not going to be done for a while. I still need to make the other flavors. Make sure you eat something for dinner," I said as I cracked the eggs for the pumpkin spice cakes.

"Just don't come home too late, okay?" I just nodded as I continued to mix the batter. She left me to work. It's already pretty late, but I can't abandon my work. I don't feel like getting yelled at by several people for not doing my job, etc, etc. But a bunch of people left already even though they did practically nothing, especially those girls who were making the strawberry cakes. I glanced over at the already wrapped strawberry baskets. Really, it looks like a monkey made half of them. Anyways, back to work. Where's the pumpkin spice?

Slowly, people left, not even bothering ask if I needed any help. They just left. Which means that I have to finish making the cake baskets all by myself. Joy. When I finished with the last batch of cinnamon cakes, I glanced over at the pile of cakes that weren't completely decorated. Even more work. I wonder if Arisa and Aikiko would come if I asked them to...

The door slide open and someone said, "Ah, someone's still here?" I turned to see Marui. "Yuki-chan, what are you still doing here?"

"Same to you. I thought you would have already gone home, since it's past 6," I said icing a cake as neatly as I could. "Hey, can you check if there's some rainbow colored sugar around somewhere? I saw someone using it to decorate cakes earlier."

"Do you want some help?"

Since Marui's already here, I can just use him and save time calling Aikiko and Arisa. "Since you're offering, please," I said starting to ice another cake. "Just cut the cakes into even slices and put them into the wrappings." It was nice of some people to make enough icing, if only they had stayed.

"Here," Marui said handing me the bowl of rainbow sugar, which I dumped into the bowls of icing and on the cakes that I already frosted. We worked in silence until he noticed the strawberry cakes. "Did you make those too?"

I shook my head. "No, some other girls made those. I would not recommend eating them. I saw some egg shells get in there." I quickly finished frosting and started cutting the cakes. Aw, I messed up on this piece. "So what were you doing here? I thought with all the tennis club members, you wouldn't have to work that much."

"Actually I worked a lot with getting materials and such." He didn't get Jackal-san to do it for him or to help him?

"Sounds troublesome. Why were you working so hard," I asked, trying not to mess up another slice. It's always harder to make perfect slices when it matters.

"I'll tell you when we're done," he said as he carefully placed the slices inside the clear wrapping. "Weren't there suppose to be people helping you with this wrapping stuff?"

"They all left to go do something more worth their time." And I can't leave or else I'll get yelled at by the class rep along with several other people even though they probably didn't finish their work either. After another half an hour or so, we finally finished. "Ugh... Finally done. Sorry to have you stay this long Marui."

"It's fine, we got finished for tomorrow," he said, starting to each all the pieces that I messed up cutting. "As expected, you're good at cooking Yuki-chan."

"Thanks, and thanks for helping me out." I don't think that just saying thank you is enough... there were a lot of cakes and if I finished by myself, then I wouldn't have been home for a couple of hours. "Do you want something as a repayment for helping me?"

"Hm... Then will you hang out with me tomorrow around the festival?"

Aikiko would probably be busy helping out while Arisa would go looking for blackmailing evidence for people who annoyed her. It's not a bad idea to accept and it won't give me that many annoying things to worry about. I might even have fun if I'm around him. "If that's enough, then sure. Ah, but don't you have to work at the tennis club food booth?"

"Don't worry about it. Now, should I take you home?"

"Hm... I don't want Aikiko to worry, so if you want to."

"It looks like you're getting easier to persuade," he said patting my head. "What? Are you starting to fall for me or something?"

I whacked his hand away. "I don't like it when people pat my head. Of course not. I don't have any time for romance let alone the desire for it." I need to focus on getting number 1 for next week's exams, then I need to keep my grades up. "Besides, romance is useless especially at this age. Most of the time it ends up in the gutter."

"_Most _of the time, _not _all the time."

I muttered, "When did you become a romantic?" I saw my house and the lights were on. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks again for helping me with the cake baskets. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled at me, patted me on my head once, and said, "Good night Yuki-chan." I really hate that he doesn't listen when I say that I don't like something, but there was no point in yelling in yelling that at him right now. I don't want the neighbors to misunderstand.

After I walked through the door, Aikiko rushed to me and said, "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he ask you out for tomorrow? What'd you say?"

"Calm down, did you eat too much gummy bears or something?" I asked hitting her on the head.

"But~ I wanted to know if you got asked out by Bunta-san to go around the festival."

"I did, we're hanging out tomorrow. Did you already eat dinner? If you did, then I'll just eat some instant ramen," I said walking into the kitchen. "If not, I can make something simple. But if you say that you didn't eat because it's too fattening or something, I will make you eat enough calories to fill you for the next week."

"I already ate, don't worry. Wait, he did ask you?! And you said yes?! Yukiko this is great! You can finally be like a normal girl our age if this goes well," Aikiko exclaimed happily.

"What are you talking about? I've already said it before, I don't want to have any romance in my life. Stuff like that is for people who are already content with everything else in their life. I am not content with my life and I won't be until I reach my goal."

"But you are fulfilled," she said, in a tone that makes me feel pitiful somehow. "You've got amazing grades and friends who care. They're just being too strict on you. You don't have to listen."

I put the water on the stove. "I have to, or else I'll get shipped to some weird school and never see anyone again. If I had a shred of talent that you have-"

"But your drawings were so much better than what I could paint. They wanted you to be like them and focus on reality." And since I couldn't do that, I am forced to be the academic one in the family. In order to not bring them 'shame' as they call it. It's not my fault that I thought reality was boring. "They couldn't see the beauty of your art."

"That's enough, Aikiko," I said as the kettle was whistling. "All that is in the past. I just have to make sure that they're thoroughly satisfied so they can leave me alone."

"When you're able to do that, will you stop wearing those glasses?" I didn't say anything as I poured the hot water in the open cup. "Come on Yukiko, I'm not exactly happy to have mom's face either, but I don't hide it."

"You don't have a reason to." There's still more water in the pot. I grabbed a hot chocolate pack and mugs. "We'll find out when that time comes. Now, do you want some coco or not? It's the instant kind," I said offering a mug.

"Can I put whip cream and cinnamon on it?"

"No. I don't need you awake at 3 in the morning because you're high on sugar." She took the cup anyway.

"So, just to be clear, there's no way that you would want to get into a romantic relationship with Bunta-san?"

"I already said that I don't want any romance in my life. Now go leave me to eat my ramen in peace," I said with my hand shooing her away. She left with her mug and I sighed. A lovers relationship with Marui? No, that can't happen, not in a 1000 years. He just says that we're friends and that's what I say. I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yukiko's POV**

"You're going out with Marui-kun later? Don't do anything inappropriate for your age, it'll be filled with people and children today," Arisa said helping Aikiko with her makeup. It's almost time for the festival to open and everyone was busy making sure every detail was perfect. It's annoying, people are yelling over the tiniest of things. Who cares if the cups are apple green instead of emerald green? Green is green!

"Again, what do you mean by that? We're just hanging out. You're overreacting too much like Aikiko did last night," I said standing a little ways away from Arisa and Aikiko.

"I still think that it's a date," Aikiko said stubbornly.

"We're just hanging out." There's not really a difference between hanging out and having a date. The main thing is the relationship between the two people. We're just friends so that mean that we're just hanging out together. It's not that hard to understand "I don't understand why you two are like this. It's like when we hang out together and annoy Shou."

"Really? Aikiko, you were right, they're really slow." I was about to say something, then I decided it's better if I don't know. They've both been so weird lately. Then someone accidentally bumped into me and spilled several glasses of soda on me. It was cold and sticky and I just felt like a mess.

"I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright?"

"Fine, just sticky," I said as I helped him pick up the glasses. There's no point in getting angry, it's not like he meant it on purpose. "I'm glad that nothing broke."

"I am really sorry. I'll go reflect on this right now," he said running away. That was... weird. Who was that guy again? I wiped my hands, trying to get rid of the sticky feeling, but it just stayed. My uniform's all sticky now, what should I do now?

"Aikiko, can I borrow your uniform?"

"Sorry Yukiko, I'm getting it washed. I accidentally spilled some stuff on it too," Aikiko said in an apologetic tone. Great, now I'll just have to go around in this outfit since I can't get to my jersey.

"I have an idea!" Arisa said with an evil glint in her eyes. I don't like where this is going.

"So, how did I end up in a maid costume?" I asked, looking at the pure white dress that was made to show my collar bone and it was shorter than the uniform skirt. And during the time I got forced into this dress, at some point someone took my glasses and replaced them with make up. Then they took out my braid and put it into a ponytail.

"You look so cute!"

"I feel violated and my face feels fake. Why do you have a extra maid outfit, Arisa?" I'm glad I don't have to wear the fairy wings that go with it.

"Just in case. Until your clothes are clean, just go around wearing that. There are plenty of people who are going around in costume today so you won't stand out that much. Come on Yukiko, smile. You look great," Arisa said pulling my cheeks trying to force a smile on my face. I just kept frowning.

"Then why do I feel like a clown?"

"But you still look pretty," Aikiko said. "I'm sure a lot of people will say that you look pretty. Like Bunta-san." What does he have to do with anything? "Where is Bunta-san anyways?" I do not want him to see me like this.

"What are you guys doing?" Gah, he's here. I went to the window to open it. I wonder if I can jump out the window, before- "Yuki-chan, why are you wearing maid a outfit?" Darn it, he noticed.

"Do you want to wear it instead? I think it would look a thousand times better on you than on me," I said, kind of hoping that he would say yes so I could switch clothes with him.

"Sorry, I don't like wearing skirts," he said blowing a green bubble. So close! But I don't think that I would want to see him a dress."Besides, it looks great on you. Anyways, people are coming in already. Do you want to go and play some of the games that the other classes set up?" I nodded. "Then let's go," Marui said taking my hand.

"Don't do anything weird, it's still daylight!"

"Stop saying that Arisa!" I said before Marui dragged me out of the classroom. Why does she always do that? Even though she knows that we're just friends. Then a pirate treasure hunt caught my eye. That looks like fun.

"Do you wanna try that?"

Was I staring at the sign for too long? "If it's okay with you." We walked in and were explained the game.

"It's very simple, you just need to find the item hidden somewhere in the school campus using the clues from the treasure map that we give you. It's 400 yen per try. If you succeed, then you get to pick from our treasure chest of items," someone in a pirate costume explained. "Would you like to try?"

"Sure," I said searching my pockets for some coins. Ah, here they are. I put four 100 yen coins in the guy's hand at the same time Marui does. "I'll pay for it."

"No, I will."

"No, I'll pay for it," I argued back.

"Just let me pay for it," he said taking coins out of the guy's hand and handing them back to me.

"But I insist," I said pushing the coins back into his hand. "Just let me pay-"

"Okay, here's 200 yen back for both of you and here's your treasure map," the pirate person said, obviously annoyed with the two of us. "You have until the end of the day to find the item. Now go out and search. Good luck and don't come back until you find it."

"Let's see..." I unraveled the parchment and read. _In order to find the golden treasure, you must first find the place where dreams gather. After finding that place, inside there is a pathway that leads towards an enchanting place. Full of light and color. Only at the highest cliff can you find the missing treasure chest. _"A place where dreams gather would mean the school... but there's a lot of roads that lead to different places."

"Then we go looking for an enchanting place of light and color."

"Which is... everywhere," I said not being able to narrow things down. The booths outside are in the sun and are decorated. Then inside there's light and colorful costumes. In a way, everything seems enchanting.

"Then we'll go everywhere," he said simply. I don't think I have enough energy to do that... but I still owe him for last night, so I'll try anyways. "Wanna go try that one Yuki-chan?" he asked pointing to a classroom that had a game where you try to shoot the prize that you want.

"Sure," I said, eying the bunny plush doll. Aikiko would love something like that. It's so cute. 200 yen per 3 tries, I think I can get it. I put a few coins in someone's hand and they gave me a gun with corkscrew bullets in it.I aimed and shot the plushie down. Yay, I got it! What else should I get?

"Can I try it one time?" Marui asked. I nodded and handed him the gun. He carefully aimed and hit another bunny plushie. Then he handed it to me. "Here."

"Do you want me to carry it?"

"No, I want you to keep it. It matches the one that you got Aikiko-chan."

How did he even know that I was going to give it to Aikiko? Regardless, I took the plusie with a cream ribbon. "Thanks."

I took the gun back and looked for something that I could give Marui. A huge doughnut cushion! I immediately aimed for it and it fell down when the bullet hit. I handed the cushion to Marui. "Now we're even."

"If only they could make sweets this big," he said looking at the cushion.

"Only you could finish something that big yourself. Where to next?" We spent our time playing around and eating some random things along the way. But we still couldn't find the treasure chest. "They did mention cliff, so would that mean that it's in a really tall place, maybe?"

"Hm... Light, colors, and in a tall space..."

As Marui pondered, I heard someone's conversation. "Look at that girl. Isn't she the same person from that cafe?"

"I don't think it is... but she's pretty cute. Let's go ask her around." I took a step so I was slightly closer to Marui. Please don't let those guys come any closer.

"Yuki-chan I think I know where it is. Let's go," he said grabbing my hand again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I watched the guys back off. "So where is the treasure chest?"

"You'll find out when we get there," he said, winking. He's really an idiot... I felt my lips curved into a small smile. Why do I suddenly feel so happy? Marui lead me to... the rooftop garden? Is the treasure chest really here? "Look over there Yuki-chan." On the bench in the middle of the garden, there was a chest.

"Eh... you actually figured it out," I said, picking up the chest with one hand since I was still holding onto the rabbits. Huh? It won't open.

"Of course, I'm a genius after all. Here, let me open it." I handed the box to him and he opened it very easily. Well, he is a boy. "Let see. Congratulations, you found the correct treasure chest, please go back to the boat to claim your prize."

"Boat?"

"The classroom."

"I know that, but why can't they just write classroom instead of boat? They don't know that we already know where to go? They told us when we got the riddle." Then Marui started laughing. "What?" He just laughed even harder. "Seriously what?" Did I say something weird?

"I was just thinking how interesting you are Yuki-chan."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" It sounds like an insult somehow.

"Let's head back and get our prize." As we walked back towards the classroom, I occasionally glanced at the girls that were fangirling over Marui. What is it about him that girls like? I admit that he's attractive and he's a great tennis player... but is there nothing else? Do they only like him for superfical reasons like that?

"Congratulations, you may both chose a prize from our treasure chest," the person from earlier said pointing to a huge trunk that was filled with shiny things.

"Marui, you can just choose something. I don't want anything." It's all too flashy.

"Is that so?" He stepped forward and picked something out. That was fast. What exactly did he pick? Then my stomach growled. Ah... it's about time for lunch. I guess all of those snacks didn't fill me up enough. "Do you wanna go eat something now?" I nodded. We walked out to where the tennis club booth was. Apparently, they're making yakisoba.

"2 orders of yakisoba," I said handing a tennis club member money.

"Here you go, Kanzaki-san," Yagyuu-san said, handing me the containers.

"Thank you, Yagyuu-san." I looked at the two containers then noticed that Niou-san was there. "Um... Niou-san didn't cook these did he?"

"Please do not worry. I double checked to make sure nothing strange has been put in," Yanagi said. "Percent that Niou put something strange in, .245%"

"I see, thank you very much." I'm still kind of worried. Should I eat it? I went to go sit down where Marui was and saw that Arisa and Aikiko were there too. "Aikiko, is your shift done for today?" I asked as I handed Marui his yakisoba. Aikiko nodded as she was ate her cotton candy. "Oh right, here. I got this for you earlier."

"Usagi-san! It's so cute, thank you Yukiko."

"What a nice sister relationship. If only my idiot brother was a girl... well can't pick your siblings. Oh right, did you do that horoscope booth yet? Don't speak when you're eating. Nod or shake." I shook my head. "Then we should all go do it. It'll be fun to see what we get."

"A horoscope booth? Girls really like that sort of stuff," Marui said picking up his chopsticks. "But do you guys actually believe in what those things say?"

"I don't. It's just something fun. It's not like any of it is true." If they were true, I would have been able to go my own way a lot of times and I wouldn't have been stopped by my parents. It's stupid to believe in them. It's better if all of my hopes are nonexistent. Ah, I shouldn't think about this stuff now. Today's suppose to be a fun day.

"Arisa-chan, how about we go somewhere private later?" Niou-san is trying to harass Arisa again? Really, is it normal for people to hit on people who pranked them? Or is this just a huge prank that Niou-san is playing? "And we can play your favorite game of pain."

"I am not a machoist. Just give me my freaking yakisoba. I'm hungry," Arisa said grabbed the yakisoba from Niou-san. "Yukimura-san, how much is it to kill this ponytailed pervert?"

"I'm sorry, all I can say is that you can kick him a couple of times or do something similar to that," Yukimura-san said with that same smile on his face.

"Fine," she said pulling out a red button. Hm? Please don't tell me that's- Then I heard an electrical shock and a yell of pain. Again this happened? When did she even... on second thought, I don't wanna know."Seriously, will he ever stop being a pervert?"

"That's impossible. You interest him too much," Marui said. "Thanks for the food."

Suddenly a guy with curly orange hair ran up to our table and hugged Marui. "Marui-kun! Marui-kun, it's been a while!" Who is this guy? From Hyoutei?

"Jirou, get off me," Marui commanded. "This is just creeping me out."

"Sorry, Marui-kun!"

"Bunta-san, you've really got a lot of strange fans," Aikiko said, finally finished with her cotton candy. "So... who are you exactly?"

"I'm Akutagawa Jirou, a big fan of Marui-kun's! And a Hyoutei regular," he said sitting in between Marui and me. A tennis player from another school. Is he showing admiration? Or perhaps it's love? Well, he doesn't seem like a bad person. A little loud and annoying though though...

"I see. Well, we're about to go to one of the booths, if you'd like-"

"I wanna go where Marui-kun goes!" Somehow that sounds really weird. "What kind of booth is it?"

"It's a fortune telling booth." As expected of Arisa to stay calm in this situation. "Ah, after that you can change back into your uniform, Yukiko. It should be dry by now."

"Why can't I just change now?" She gave a smile that meant,'Do you really want to know?' That smile normally means, I will regret it. "Fine. Then let's hurry up and go. Wearing this is annoying."

"But you still look pretty." I threw a mask that I won at her. Sheesh Aikiko... "Wah, you're so mean Yukiko."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," I said, standing up. We soon got to the booth and the whole way there, Marui and Akutagawa-san were talking. Well, it was more of Akutagawa-san praising him. Either way it was really loud. I picked the fortune for Scorpio and read it. _Your life is filled with gates and tunnels. There are many hard things that you will have to choose for. The hardest decision will be the most precious one. Be sure to treasure even simple times. _Weird... it's pretty accurate.

"Yuki-chan you're a Scorpio? When's your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Now that I think about it, he doesn't know. "It's November 6th. Don't forget that it's Aikiko's birthday too. When's your birthday, Marui?"

"April 20th. Make sure that you don't forget it," he said as his green bubble popped. April 20th... That's after graduation. "November 6th, huh?" he said, looking somewhere else. It's like they were looking somewhere far away, but that could just be my imagination.

"I'll never forget your birthday Marui-kun!" Akutagawa-san said loudly, snapping me back into reality.

"Well, I'm going back to the classroom to change," I said walking away quickly. "Aikiko, you need to change too. Hurry up." Aikiko nodded and quickly followed me.

"Hey, Yukiko." I looked at her as I buttoned my shirt. "Did you have fun with Bunta-san today? By that I mean, did you enjoyed being with him?"

"I guess. But my answer still hasn't changed about what you said that time." Then my phone rang and I picked it up. It's from Marui. He wants me to meet him at the rooftop? And alone? "Aikiko, I've got something to do. Go meet up with Arisa," I said putting my phone in my skirt pocket.

"Have fun."

Then my phone rang again. This time it's from... Arisa? My eyes widen a little in shock. "I'll see you in a bit." Why would that guy... Ergh! He's confusing! I slammed the door to the rooftop garden open. "Marui, can you explain exactly what this means to me?" He looked clueless until he finished reading the text.

"Damn it Jackal."

"That's the reason why you worked so hard with preparations? Why would you do that and exhaust yourself? You don't have that much stamina and yet you helped me after wearing yourself out!"

"Woah, stop. Calm down," he said making a time out sign with his hands. "I'm not weak and it's not like I died or anything. I just wanted to spend the day together with you, but Buchou told me that I had to help out a lot with preparations if I didn't want to serve customers."

Spend the day with me? "Why did you want to spend the day with me?"

"Yuki-chan, you're good with school but bad at stuff like this." What's that suppose to mean? "I just wanted to spend the day with you. That's it. Oh right, the firework display is going to start." That's it? Could it really be so simple? No twists? No extras? Nothing attached to his words? There are people like that in this world?

Then a huge explosion was heard and I immediately looked up. A beautiful, bright firework busted into the autumn air and my feelings of confusion were blown away. "Pretty!" The continued to shoot up, bursting into sparks of color. It was just beautiful. "They're all so beautiful!" I heard whispering and then turned to Marui. "Did you say something? He shook his head.

Music started. I looked down towards where the bonfire was. People were dancing. Marui held his hand out to me."Come on, you need to dance with your master."

"When did I say that you were my master?" Still I took his hand. It would be a waste not to dance tonight. "I will step on your feet by accident."

"By the way you say that, it makes me think that it won't be an accident," he said in a laughing tone. Surprisingly, he's a pretty good dancer. Then no surprise, I stepped on his feet at least 5 times. "Yuki-chan, did you have fun today?"

"I had fun."

"You're smiling." I noticed that my lips were curved upward. Ah, it's true. The music soon stopped and he let go of my hands. It feels lonely all of a sudden. I clenched my fists and released them. I wonder why. "Let's hurry back. Before certain people start misunderstand again."

"Yeah." Something in my chest feels really weird. It's like loneliness, but there's something else. Suddenly, I remembered what Arisa told me after Marui looked at my drawings. No, no, no, no, I am not in love with Marui! ...But then why do I have so many confusing feelings inside of me right now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Yukiko's POV**

"The fireworks were so pretty last week," Aikiko said sighing at the memory. "Don't you think so Yukiko?"

"Don't change the subject and keep studying," I told my dear little sister as I rewrote the phrases from my book from English to Japanese. Next is writing the next phrases from Japanese to English... "Did you finish memorizing the flash cards all of the flash cards I made for history? If you did, then I want you to memorize every detail of my science textbook."

"I'm studying, I'm studying," she said looking back at the flashcards.

"Yukiko, you're so strict," Arisa said re reading one of the books that we're going to be tested on for Japanese literature. "But I thought you weren't going to help her with studying this time."

"If her test grades go down while she's here, I'll get blamed for it. And I can't really trust you with helping her since you two have been keeping something from me and if she gets distracted by that conversation, her grades will go down."

"Well, we're not really keeping anything from you..." What's that suppose to mean?

"Hey Yuki-chan, for this problem-"

"You made the same mistake in the last three problems," I said quickly glancing at it. "Seriously Marui, how are you going to get a good score if you make the same mistakes for every problem?" It's a good chance for him to raise his grades, can't he see that? "By the way, why aren't we at your house, Arisa? Normally our study sessions are there."

"Because Shou-nii will get upset about that one and that one," Arisa said pointing at Marui and Niou-san who was looking through one of his textbooks. "And you know how he is when I bring any boy into the house." Oh right... I will never forget that time. It was funny to see Shou so shocked. Then afterwards, it was just awkward on everyone.

"Are you afraid of someone finding out about our relationship, Arisa? You're so cute when you're shy. Pupina~"

A book hit Niou-san and Arisa picked up her next book and began to read that. "I don't remember letting you call me by my first name without honorfics or agreeing to you calling me by my first name." I sighed. I shouldn't be watching them argue. I should be studying. I put aside my English notebook, then picked up my science notebook and started rewriting every single word of my notes in another book.

"So how long are all of you going to stay?" Aikiko said.

"Don't know. Until my parents nag at me to come home," Niou-san said, simply.

"That's the same for me," Marui said trying to figure out another problem.

"My family doesn't care as long as I'm back for dinner since it's so close."

"Maybe I should join your family for dinner. Then we can take a bath together afterwards." Another book was thrown at Niou-san.

"Stop creeping me out or I swear I'll kick you to the end of the century." Niou-san kept annoying her and then Aikiko and Marui started arguing to them on how they're being too loud. It's so stinking loud... I stood up and gathered my books. I can't focus in here."Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can study quietly. In other words, the guest room. Aikiko, don't tell them where it is," I said walking away. I doubt that she'll listen, but I'll say it anyways.

"Isn't it more fun to study together like this than to study by yourself?" Marui asked.

"If this wasn't midterm exams, I would. But since it is, I've got focus more to get the best score. Sorry. Just ask Arisa or Niou-san about stuff that you don't understand. I wouldn't trust what Aikiko says," I said before I walked to the guestroom upstairs. This time I need to be first. I just have to be first, no matter what, so they can stop bugging me about what a terrible child I am.

Let's see... I wrote everything out at least twice. Everything was slowly coming back in my mind from a couple weeks ago. From science, I worked memorizing history flashcards. Then I wanted to read the notes that I made from all the books that we read in literature, but I left them in my room. After sighing, I stood up and walked to my room to see Marui. What is he doing?

"Did you finish studying already?"

I didn't answer his question. "What are you doing in my room when you're suppose to be studying?" I asked as I grabbed my blue notebook. "Ah, were you looking through my drawings again? I haven't drawn anything new."

"I was just looking for one of your math notebooks to check my answers."

"Oh, that's this one." I glanced at my wall clock. It's past six already. "Shouldn't you go home soon? I'm sure that your family will worry if you're out too late." Maybe not his brothers though... "I'll lend you my notes again to help you study for tonight," I said giving him another one of my notebooks.

"Thanks, but before I go, are you going to tell me why you need to get first?"

"A genius like you can't figure it out?"

"If a genius has missing parts of the problem, he can't solve the problem." Wow, that actually sounded smart. Hm... so he can say genius like things once in a while. "Can you tell me?"

"I just need to. If I don't... well I don't know what will happen then, but it would be probably something that I don't want." Like transferring into some reform school or something, but knowing my parents, they wouldn't want their image to be tarnished like that. It's more likely they would send me to some strict, high level boarding school.

"Strict parents?" I nodded. "I can't get a clear image of your parents at all." Ah, here's the book with all of my outlines. "Anyways, it sounds hard, but you can do it."

I smiled at little. "Thanks." It's nice that someone believes that I can do something. "By the way is Niou-san and Arisa still here?"

"They already left a while ago. I should probably go soon too." He said walking out. I followed him out. He grabbed his bag and before he walked out the door, he said," See you tomorrow Yuki-chan. Good luck with your studies and thanks for this."

"Later," I said waving.

"Yukiko..."

"Ah, Aikiko. Sorry, do you want to eat dinner now?" I saw from her expression that she didn't mean that. "If you even mention romance to me right now, I will torture you later," I said heading towards the kitchen. "There's no time to worry about that right now."

"Yukiko, mom and dad told me that they were coming back around the end of this month. If there's something that you need to tell someone, now would be the time."

"Um... okay... Now back to dinner. I'm just going to make something simple since I still have a lot of things that I need to review and I will not let you cook dinner after what happened last time."

"You still don't understand." Understand what? I ignored the comment and went to go cook something. There's no time for that right now. After dinner, I kept studying everything. Making sure that every fact was somewhere inside my mind. But my concentration was interrupted by my ringtone. What?

I picked up my phone and opened it. It's from Marui. Don't work too hard, huh? How like him. But it is pretty late. I should probably go to sleep right after this. I clicked a couple of buttons and hit send. That should do it I yawned. So sleepy... Aikiko's probably sleeping already. I turned off my light and collapsed on my bed. The next thing I knew, it was morning.

I stretched my arms. Hm... That was a good sleep. Somehow, I feel like I can do it, I can ace all of today's tests. I made a quick Western style breakfast after brushing my teeth and dressing in my uniform. "Eggs and toast today?"

"Yep. Hurry up, or we'll be late," I said glancing over Aikiko and her messy hair and pajamas. I set the plates on the table and started to eat.

"I get ready in 15 minutes tops at school," she said chomping off a section of toast. "But you're in a really cheerful mood this morning," she said, eying me supciously. "Did an alien come and visit you with all of the right answers to today's test or something?"

"I just feel like being cheerful. Didn't you tell me that I needed to be more cheery?"

"Yeah... but your cheery right now is downright creepy." Cranky. "So nothing special happened at all last night?"

"Not really." I gulped down the last of my juice and said, "Thanks for the food. You better be ready in 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you." She quickly finished her breakfast then rushed to her room. Seriously, I'm not that cheery. Then I started humming as I did the dishes.

"Wow, you look happy, Yukiko," Arisa said right when she saw us. "Aikiko, your blazer needs to be re buttoned."

"What are you talking about? Aikiko's blazer is fine, it's her dress shirt that needs to be re buttoned," I said looking at Aikiko's appearance. What was she doing this morning? "And how exactly do I look happy? I'm not smiling and today were have midterms which I must be able to get the highest score this time."

"You're not smiling, but your eyes look all happy to the point where it's creepy." But I'm wearing my really thick glasses, how can she tell? "Aikiko, could it be that progress happened when we weren't looking?"

"I think so, but I can't believe that she didn't tell me about it!"

"Okay, since you two are being weird, I'll just walk to school by myself." I increased my pace and walked towards school not looking back. So I'm a little happier than normal today, what's the problem with that? I'm not smiling like a crazy manic or something. I sighed a little. Seriously, what are they thinking about?

I hurried to school and someone said, "Yuki-chan, morning!"

I turned towards the voice and saw a familiar red haired guy. "Ah, Marui, good morning. Did you review properly for the test last night?"

"Is that really suppose to be the first thing that you say to me?"

"On account that I'm your math tutor, yes." Then I quickly added, "Tutoring before friendship." Business before emotion always works best. "My first thing to say to you as my friend is why did you text me last night when you should have been studying or sleeping?"

"You can't say anything since you replied back." Well... he is right. For once. "But I was surprised. That was the first time you actually text me back."

"Well, I thought it would be rude if I didn't since it was so late."

"So there was development! Oi Niou, why didn't you tell us anything?" Really, Arisa? Do you have to yell that so everyone's looking?

"Well, how was I suppose to know if he didn't say anything? I thought that he was thinking about sweets again."

"Ugh, next time I'll just ask Jackal-kun about this stuff. I'll assume he can tell if there's something different about his doubles partner." I should probably walk away now...

"They're too noisy," I muttered. I walked towards the school building and noticed that Marui was walking besides me. I didn't say anything about it. "Oh right, I forgot to say thanks for your text. I almost forgot to sleep again."

"So you were going to pull an all nighter for this?"

"Of course. If you're serious about something it's only natural to put all of your effort into it," I said opening the door to the classroom. I went to my seat and pulled out my notebook and started doing a little last minute studying.

"Kanzaki, again you were with Marui-sama!"

I sighed. "Koizumi-san do you ever get tired of this?" I asked not looking at her. "It's a waste of your time and my time, so why don't you just go and do something useful with your life like study? I've seen your test scores, they could use some work, therefore please do everyone in the room a favor and shut up."

"You-!" I glared at her and she immediately shut up. Much more peaceful.

"Yukiko, you really need to learn how to handle people better. If you do it like that, someone will get back at you," Aikiko said.

"I don't care. She was annoying me and I don't have that much patience in the mornings to deal with it." I hate dealing with fangirls on a daily basis.

"Still, that last sentence was a little too harsh."

"You know my tongue's used to be even sharper than that." Aikiko sighed and shook her head. "Well it's not like I made her cry or anything."

"Just don't hurt people too much verbally okay?"

"Yes, yes." When she gets into her good girl act, she's a little annoying. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in. I put my book away and took a deep breathe. I can do this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yukiko's POV**

"Ah...achoo!" I sniffled a little and rubbed my nose. Ugh... I feel terrible. Will this happen every time after midterms and finals? "Achoo!" Gah... and my head is aching... But today the results should be up about who got first. I can't just skip...

"Yukiko, you need to go rest, look at yourself."

"No, I'll just drink some medicine and go. It's worked before and I haven't collapsed yet."

"No! You will change out of your uniform and get some sleep right now," she commanded. "I'll get Arisa's help for everything that you missed today, and I'll make sure to check the scores for the midterms. You just rest. I'll get the medicine out." Aikiko hurried to the kitchen.

"But I- Achoo!"

"Just go to sleep," Aikiko said hurrying out of the kitchen. "Everything will be fine. I don't want you to be even more sick and faint in school. I'll handle everything, so don't worry."

That just makes me worry even more. "Please don't tell me that you're going to cook food to me. We don't need a repeat of last time, I don't think any living creature does." To this day I don't even know what that thing was. It was just a glob with the weirdest scent.

"Don't worry, I won't." Thank the Lord. "I'll tell Auntie to cook you some lunch on my way," Aikiko said as she put her shoes on. "Well I'll be going now. Don't do something stupid and just relax."

"I'm not you. Have a good trip." The door closed and I instantly felt lonely. It's annoying. I feel dizzy... It feels like there's something buzzing in my head. Sleep... I forced myself to go into my room and change into my pajamas. Then I threw my glasses on my desk and collapsed on my bed.

**Normal POV**

"Oh I see," Arisa said after Aikiko explained Yukiko's situation. "Hm... I'll go visit her. It should be interesting," Arisa said as she took out her phone to make sure the video setting was working.

"Yes. It'll be a good time for some blackmail information." If you look closely, you could see evil glints in their eyes. "Ah, Bunta-san, Niou-kun, would you like to visit Yukiko? I think she'll be happy if you come and visit her," Aikiko said with an easy smile. "Also, can one of you cook?"

"Sure, we have time since Buchou's going for his monthly checkup there's no tennis practice today. And that means, we can spend even more time together, Arisa," Niou said getting closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she stepped on his foot again. "So one of you can cook? If Arisa and I try, we're going to make the kitchen explode and no one needs that to happen."

"I can cook," Marui said. They all just looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." He has watched over his brothers in the past, and often cooked meals for them in that time.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little unexpected. You don't really seem like the type who would be good with housework," Aikiko said.

Then the teacher came in and said, "Everyone sit down. It's time for classes to start." Classes eventually ended for the four students and they went to Aikiko and Yukiko's house. Aikiko hesitantly opened the door and hoped that her sister wasn't on the ground or anything while Arisa had her phone out hoping something interesting would happen.

"I'm home." Aikiko sighed in relief that everything looked normal. "Well, Arisa, Niou-kun, do you mind helping get the ingredients out?" Arisa and Niou nodded. "Good. Bunta-san, you can go check up on Yukiko to see if she needs anything since you already know where her room is?"

"Okay," he said not noticing Aikiko's hidden intentions. Marui walked up to Yukiko's room where he saw the girl sleeping. He looked at the girl's face that was sweating. He took a towel that was close to her and wiped her sweat away.

"Ugh..." Marui flinched away from her. Then her eyes opened and she sat up. She looked at Marui then happily said, "Bun-chan!" Marui froze, then three people came crashing in through the door.

"Why did you two push me?" Aikiko asked, as she got up. "It was getting to a good moment you know."

"Not my fault," Arisa said with her phone out still out recording everything. "This guy was spouting random nonsense again."

"But I'm being very sincere."

"Liar."

"Wai~ Haru-chan, Aiko-chan, and Ari-chan are here! I was getting lonely all by myself," Yukiko said in a cuter than her normal voice. "Hey, let's play a game. It'll be really fun."

"No, you're sick," Arisa said hitting her lightly on the head. Then she turned to Niou and Marui who were still in slight daze from their nicknames. "Oh right, whenever Yukiko is sick, her personality turns all childish and girly like this. If only she was like this all the time."

"This happens _every_ time?" Aikiko and Arisa nodded. "Wow..."

"Nee, nee Bun-chan, let's play," Yukiko said pulling on Marui's sleeve. "Let's play. It's so boring to be in bed all day."

"Um... Yuki-chan, you should go to sleep." Yukiko pouted and just stared at him. Marui looked around trying not to look at her. "Look Yuki-chan, a bunny," Marui said grabbing the stuff rabbit from Yukiko's desk. "Look, don't you like rabbits?" he asked not knowing if that was right or not.

"Yay, Usagi-chan!" Yukiko let go of his sleeve and hugged the rabbit. Marui sighed in relief.

"Bunta-san, do you mind staying with Yukiko for a bit? I don't want Niou-kun and Arisa to blow up the kitchen by accident."

"I thought I was going to be the one who was cooking. Wait, when did Niou and Kagami leave the room?"

"They were talking about something then they left the room and I'm pretty sure that Niou-kun said that he could cook, so I just left it to him. Arisa would make sure that Niou-kun doesn't put anything weird in the porridge, so I wouldn't worry about that," Aikiko explained. "Can you stay with her? I'll be back with them as soon as possible."

"Well..." Then a loud explosion was heard. "I guess I have to." After a quick thanks, Marui and Yukiko were left alone. 'What to do with this girl,' Marui thought.

"Hey Bun-chan. Do you hate me?" Marui looked at the girl who was looking at the stuffed rabbit. "I would probably hate me if I was you."

"Why would I hate you?"

"I'm completely useless. Mama and Papa tell me that all the time." Marui wondered if this was another side effect for her being sick. "Other people say that too. That I'm completely no good and I'm always mean to my classmates." Yukiko laid on her side and continued to stare at the rabbit as she spoke. "I can't even act like a good girl. I'm always a bad girl."

"You're a good girl Yuki-chan," Marui said patting her head. "Don't listen to what they say."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Bun-chan." Yukiko suddenly fell asleep and so Marui thought that it would be a good time to go so he doesn't interupt her sleep, but Yukiko was holding onto his sleeve again.

'I guess I'll just stay here then...' It's all strange to him though. Why does she feel useless when her grades are amazing and she's very responsible? Why would her parents and others say that she's no good? Most people would be happy and satisfied with themselves if they could achieve that and their parents would probably feel the same. Answers will slowly come into view towards him, but they might not come in time.

"It's alive!" Arisa said when she came through the door. Her hair was messy and her clothes had something splattered on them, but it looks like the porridge was a success. Though the kitchen is a terrible mess.

"What have you two been doing in here? Something naughty, Marui?" Niou asked with that same smirk of his.

"Niou-kun, as much as I love where you're going with that, this is not the time. Yukiko, time to eat, hurry up and sit up," Aikiko said poking at her sister. Yukiko shook her head. "Come on." Another shake. "It's really yummy. Bunta-san will feed you."

Yukiko looked up. "Huh?" Marui looked from Aikiko to Yukiko, after Arisa handed him the tray. "Alright I'll do it. Here, Yuki-chan open wide."

Yukiko sat up with the rabbit still in her grasp. She stared at the spoon for a minute. "Ari-chan cooked this?"

"Don't worry, it's edible... probably." Yukiko just looked at the spoon, afraid and hoping that they wouldn't make her eat it. "Marui-kun, eat it," Arisa whispered. "I swear it's not poisoned. Just eat it and pretend it tastes good so she can eat and then take her medicine."

"I swear if this poisons me, you owe me big time," Marui whispered back. He hesitantly took a bite and said, "D-delicious." Yukiko tilted her head and wondered if he was telling the truth. "Come on, Yuki-chan open wide," Marui said scooping out another spoonful and holding it out for her. Yukiko opened her mouth and ate it. "Good girl." Yukiko smiled at that comment.

As Marui kept feeding Yukiko, Aikiko whispered, "Hey Arisa, you're still recording this right?"

"Of course. Rare moments like this are hard to come by."

"Make sure you send that video to me too," Niou said. Arisa nodded. The more people who had the video, the better.

"You guys worry about the wrong things at the wrong times," Marui said as Yukiko swallowed another spoonful. "Come on, you're almost done. Just a couple more bites."

"I don't wanna eat anymore."

"There's only like two bites left!"

"Don't wanna."

"Just finish it." Yukiko shook her head and turned in another direction. Marui pulled on her cheeks like he did with his brothers when they were being stubborn. "Finish it." Yukiko started to tear up. 'Crap...' Marui let go of her cheeks and said, "Okay, you don't have to finish it, but make sure that you drink your medicene."

Yukiko nodded and said, "Yes, Bun-chan."

"Man, this is sappy!"

"Quiet! You're ruining the moment," Arisa said stepping on Niou's foot.

"You know, you guys can help me out." The three looked at him and shook their heads at the same time. "You're all useless. Time for medicine. Open your mouth," Marui said pouring out some red medicine out in a big spoon. Yukiko obediently drank from the spoon and then went back to sleep.

"Well, who wants cake?" Everyone raised their hands, but then Aikiko noticed that Yukiko was still holding onto Marui's sleeve. "Ah... I'll bring it up here then."

Tea was served, the cake was eaten, and the group just talked about random things. Then Marui remembered something. "Hey, why do you two always try to put me and Yuki-chan together?"

They looked at him, then Arisa said, "So he was actually noticing... We need to be more careful." Aikiko nodded in agreement. "It's not like it's just because we feel like it- Actually... it's kind of that. There are other reasons too." Marui looked at her, giving her a look that meant clarify. "Whenever she's with you, she is more... what's the word? Natural?"

"Weirdo," Niou said.

"Then what word would you choose?!"

"Not that one."

As they continued to argue, Aikiko explained to Marui. "I think that she acts more like herself around you Bunta-san. She normally acts on a professional level with others, but with you she seems more like a kid." Aikiko smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen Yukiko worry about someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the festival- I mean, nothing! Just ignore what I said," Aikiko said quickly. She didn't want Marui to find out that she was spying on them while they were on the rooftop during the last part of the festival. Marui gave her a look of suspison.

Then luckily for Aikiko, Yukiko woke up. After rubbing her eyes, she noticed that Marui was sitting ontop of her covers. He smiled at her and sweetly said, "Good morning~"

She blinked. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours. I got plenty of funny memories in my heart from that, and in my phone."

"Delete it. Right NOW."

"But it's so cute how you were saying everyone's names Yukiko. I love how you said Bunta-san's name. 'Bun-chan', so cute." Yukiko slapped herself, scolding herself in her mind about her being sick. "Hey Yukiko, call Bunta-san like that again."

A blush was visible on her face as she turned away."Who in their right mind would do that?"

"You. Just look at this video. I think I'll post it for the world to see," Niou said after Arisa sent him the entire video of their stay with the sick Yukiko. "Wonder how many people will laugh." A pillow was thrown at Niou and Yukiko's blush was even redder than before.

"Now, now. Shouldn't you change out of your clothes since you had a high fever?"

Yukiko noticed that she was right. Parts of her pajamas felt too weird with sweat. She looked at the two boys first before undoing the buttons of her flannel pajamas. Not getting the point, Yukiko said, "Get out!" while throwing things at them. Books, pillows, etc.

"Isn't she a cranky one?"

"Yeah, but didn't you see how cute she looked blushing?" Marui blew out a green bubble with a satisfied look on his face.

"Love is blind."

Yukiko looked at her friend and sister after they showed her the entire video of what happened while she was sleeping, even the part where she was talking to Marui about her. "Never show that to anyone," she said with a glare. But on the inside, instead of being worried about what she said, she was more embarrassed seeing herself hold onto a part of Marui's clothes all that time.

"Not listening to you. Right, there is some good news for you." Yukiko gave her a confused look. "You got first. I swear I'm not lying." After observing her friend's face for some time, she finally allowed herself to smile widely from satisfaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yukiko's POV**

"Yukiko are you sure you're alright? You don't feel dizzy or anything?"

"You act like you want me to be sick. Anyways, I'll be right back. I have to go to the staff room for a bit." For the assignments that were due the other day, it'll be bad if I don't turn them in today. "Oh right, Marui. We're still on for tutoring today right?" Since he said that he didn't get a good score on the math test.

"Of course, so don't go anywhere after school today, got it Yuki-chan?"

"You sound like a stalker," I said before leaving the room. Really that guy... After I handed my work to all my sensei-san-tachi, I was going to leave but Harune-sensei wanted to tell me something first.

"I really want to thank you for working with Marui-san. I know that he can be a handful at times no?"

Hm? Why is sensei thanking me already? When I haven't shown any results with him at all? "It's fine sensei. I've been able to improve my grades as well with helping Marui. Though I'm sorry that it's taking so long for him to improve his grade."

"What are you talking about Kanzaki-san? Marui-san's grade is very good. A solid A." What? "With the recent midterms he had an amazing score so it's only natural that he would have a grade like this. Of course it was also due to your excellent tutoring skills. I expected nothing less from you, Kanzaki-san. I also expect you to have a similar performance on the mock exam that's coming in a few months."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much for your praise sensei. Please excues me now." I started pacing again towards the classroom. What does this mean? Wouldn't Marui have told me that his grade was back up? Why bother spending time with me studying if there's no reason? It's a pain to be trying hard for something if you don't need to... so then what does he want?

Then I guess I accidentally walked into a wall, because I ended up on the ground. Ugh... I should stop thinking too hard. "Are you alright Kanzaki?" Jackal-san said. When'd he get there?

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something," I said, getting up. It still doesn't make any sense to me. Wait a second... I could ask Jackal-san! "Hey Jackal-san, does Marui ever do something that makes him use more energy than normal, but he does it because he wants to?"

"Yeah." So blunt...

"Why does that happen? Or when does that happen? It's understandable if it's something that you want to do, but why would he want to?"

"Um... did something happen Kanzaki? You really seem to be over thinking it too much." Over...thinking? "That guy only does things because he wants to or feels like it."

"That doesn't make any sense, at all!"

"Um... maybe I can't explain it the best to you," he said scratching his head a little. "Ask Yanagi or someone. He sometimes hangs out with Yukimura and Sanada on the rooftop garden at lunch." I was going to say something, but the bell rang and Jackal-san went off to class. Then I might as well ask Yanagi-san since he knows the most about the tennis club.

But... I really don't get it. Humans don't want to try hard unless they feel like they need to right? "Kanzaki-san, begin reading page 15."

"Yes sensei, " I said as I stood up. Ugh... I hate English pronunciations. Why can't the world just go by one language to make things easier on everyone? "_Today I went to school. I met up with my friends. Biology was so difficult. I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a good score on that quiz. My friends tried to help me... they didn't do too good of a job with it," _I said very fluently.

"Good job. Please sit. Niou-san, continue reading." I sat down after bowing a little in thanks for her praise. If I was in England with Aikiko, I would have to speak like that all the time. But I'm not going anywhere so there's no use thinking about that.

It felt like an eternity before the bell for lunch rang. "Yukiko, let's go eat lunch together."

"Sorry I've got something I need to do. Eat without me," I said taking my lunch with me. I ran out of the room before anyone could say anything otherwise. So, the rooftop. I tried walking as calmly as possible, but I couldn't because... well I don't know why, I just wanted to get some kind of answer to my question that I can understand. I slammed the door open to the rooftop and someone immediately yelled out:

"TARUNDORU! Don't open the door so loudly while others are trying to have a conversation!"

"S- So sorry," I said bowing. Sanada-san, you are really scary. What kind of conversation were you having?

"Genchirou, calm down. It's just Kanzaki-san, " Yukimura-san said as well mannered as ever. "It's alright, Kanzaki-san. Sorry for frightening you. Is there something that you need? Or perhaps you're looking for someone?" Um... it's kind of hard to ask now.

"Chance that she's looking for one of us is 84.6%," the data master said. "Chance that she's going to ask about someone from the tennis club, 94%. Chance that it's about a certain bubblegum loving red head, 96.9%." Right as always. "So? What is it that you think we would have an answer to?"

"As expected of the data master." It's pretty creepy though."I wanted to know why Marui would work unnecessarily if there's no reason. I asked Jackal-san, but he said that you could give me a better answer."

"That's what you're worrying about, Kanzaki-san?" I nodded. Is it really that weird? "The only reason why Marui would bother with anything would be because there's something that he wants." He... wants something? But he already has a good grade... "Yanagi, I think you need to explain it to her in a different way."

"Then I'll explain. There's a 88.5% chance that he wants something to happen from your relationship with him. 0.2% is that he's bored and just feel like continuing with your tutoring sessions and a 11.3% that he wants to continue your relationship because of the food that you give him." So that means the the highest probability is that he wants something that's not entirely food? What's that suppose to mean? "By the way Kanzaki, there's a 99.999% chance that you're dense on human emotions, is that true?"

"Emotions aren't that important so I don't feel like spending time deciphering them," I explained.

"I see. I'd suggest that you fix that if you're to figure out Marui's true intentions. Your percentage of figuring things out will increase by 63.47%." But everything's so double edged in life, I can't show my emotions so simply towards people anymore.

"Kanzaki-san, I think it would just be simpler to say that he wants to become even better friends with you. Or more than friends." I see.

"Yukimura, don't have her distract him before we-"

"Anyways, Kanzaki-san," Yukimura-san said abruptly cutting of Sanada-san. "Instead of making him suffer after tennis with tutoring and worksheets, why not congradulate him with something?"

I guess.. "Thank you very much for your advice," I said bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting and bothering you." I turned on my heel and walked out the door and towards the other rooftop where I normally eat lunch with everyone. Ara? Is that Kirihara-kun? What's he doing?

"Kanzaki-senpai, do you know where Buchou is, I wanna ask him when we're leaving for U-17 again," he said excitedly.

"U-17?"

"Don't you know, it's a camp filled with good high school tennis players. This year Rikkidai is going, I'm definitely going to be at the top!" he declared. Well isn't he as confident as ever? Wait a second...

"I see... Um, Yukimura-san is with Sanada-san and Yanagi-san on the rooftop garden," I explained. Before he dashed off, I asked, "Are all of the regulars going to this camp?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to beat all of them and all of those high schoolers. Later senpai!" And he ran off leaving me to myself. So there were two things that Marui didn't tell me, but it's not like I matter that much that he would tell me and there's no reason for me to know, but somehow I feel lonely again. What's wrong with me? This feels painful.

"Oh there you are Yukiko." I glanced in the direction of the familiar voice and saw Aikiko walking to me with a bounce in her step. "I've been looking for you. Everyone was worried because you were acting weird." After looking at my face for a second, she said, "What's wrong? And don't say 'it's nothing', I can tell that something's bothering you."

"I was just thinking that emotions are hard to understand."

"You wanna talk about it later with some pancakes and coco?"

"I just want an answer that's the truth. Right now, I always get some kind of confusing feelings concerning someone. They're always conflicting. He makes me happy one minute, then I'm upset, then happy again, then lonely. Why does this kind of turmoil happen?" It's all too complicated for someone like me to understand.

"Well, doesn't that mean you're in love with them?" Love... what kind of feeling is that? "Look Yukiko, you're over-complicating things. Emotions are something that you don't think about you just feel them. Your logic won't make sense anymore and you may not understand stuff, but that's just a part of being human."

Love? These feelings are a part of my love towards Marui? Wow... that's just...I don't even know what to think. But it's not like Aikiko would lie to me about this. "Wait a second, why does it sound like you rehearsed this?"

"Well...," she said, looking nervous, glancing everywhere to avoid eye contact with me. Then she started forcing herself to laugh. I sighed. She probably did.

"Forget it, I don't wanna know."

"So who's the special guy?"

"Not something that you need to know," I stated calmly walking away. Well, now that I found that out, what exactly do I do about my feelings?

Later

I glanced at the clock as I put back a novel that I was reading. Ah, time to go. I grabbed my bag and walked out towards the tennis courts. Just as I got there, Marui was walking out of the clubroom. "Ah, Marui, perfect timing. Let's go."

"Go... go where?"

"I want to eat a parfait," I stated, bluntly."Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but what happened to the tutoring?" Wow, we switched personalities.

"But someone who's doing well in math doesn't need to be tutored, right," I said with a vicious smile. "Don't even think about lying to me, sensei did show me your grade. Therefore, you're coming with me to eat a parfait since you owe me twice and because I don't know a good place for a parfait."

"How can you not know a good parfait place?"

"Well it's not like I go out often to buy sweets at shops." I have to use the money that my parents send me wisely for bills, food, and other necessities. "Besides, that's part of the reason why you're here, so lead the way." After a couple of minutes of silence, we reached the place and sat down.

"So what are the two things that I owe you? By the way, I recommend the banana caramel chocolate one. It's delicious."

Banana, caramel, and chocolate. Sounds good and the picture of it looks really good too."One, you didn't tell me that I don't have to tutor you anything. Two you didn't tell me that you were going to some high level tennis camp. And that does look delicious, but normally there's too much of something, so I might pass on that one."

"No, there's a perfect amount of everything and all of the flavors balance out pretty well," he explained. "Like there's enough cream and banana to equal the sticky chocolate and slightly bitter caramel." Ah, I see... so I'll get that. "And it's not like I wasn't going to tell you."

"Well, it's not like I'm that upset about that. It's more like...if you told me I would've just congratulated you or something."

"Hello, may I take your orders?" A waitress asked politely.

"A banana caramel chocolate parfait for me."

"I'll have the same with a slice of watermelon cake, and a berry berry tart," Marui said handing the girl the menu back. She nodded and repeated our orders back to us in a false cheery voice, and I could've sworn that she glared at me. What did I do to her? "Hey Yuki-chan do you always have to wear your glasses? It's not like you need them and you look so much nicer with them off."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt once in a while, I said taking off my glasses and putting them in my case. There's really no need for them here and it's not like I'm in school or anything."By the way, do you think the waitress was glaring at me?"

"Must be your imagination," he said looking towards the kitchen hoping that our orders would come out soon.

Then after a few minutes, another waitress came out with our orders. Something about her seemed familiar, but I can't place her anywhere. "Here are your orders," she said setting down the sweets. "If you need anything else, just call and I'll do my best not to interrupt your date."

Date? What is she talking about? People are crazy these days. I took a bite of my parfait. Wah, it's so good! And it does balance out nicely. "It's so yummy," my childish side said. Then I heard Marui laugh. "What?"

"I never took you for a person that says yummy. Then again, I also never thought that you would call me 'Bun-chan'."

"Shut up and eat." Ergh, why is my face choosing now to became warmer?! "Marui, I hate you." He mumbled something with his mouth filled with food. "Swallow then talk."

He forced a big gulp down and said, "What did I do?"

"You don't need to know," I said eating a banana covered with syrup.

"Ah, it's because you wanted my cake isn't it?" What kind of reson is that? I can make both of those, there's no reason for me to eat it at other stores. "Here," he said offering me a piece of his berry tart.

"I don't want any."

"Come on, it's yummy." I twitched slightly. Fine then! I took the fork from him and ate the tart. "Is it good?" I nodded and put his fork back on the plate.

"Hey, when are you leaving for U-17?"

"Next week." I didn't say anything as I drank my tea. Then I guess I'll just have to wait and figure out what I do with my feelings for him. I shouldn't distract him before he goes to that camp.

"Well, I hope you don't lose."

"How could I lose, I'm a genius after all." I smiled a little. Idiot.

**Normal POV**

"Great job Aikiko," Arisa said as Aikiko took off her wig and a face mask that Arisa applied on her so her features looked different. "It's a good thing that they didn't recognize you or else Yukiko would have had all of our heads."

"Why couldn't I have gone?" Niou asked, wanting to get another embarrassing video of the should be couple. "I am an amazing actor."

"Because all we had was a waitress outfit and I do not want to see what you look like in a skirt!"

"I would rock a skirt, you know that. Though you wouldn't look bad in it either."

"Pervert!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yukiko's POV**

"Hey Yukiko..." Aikiko said, as she was artistically painting her nails.

"What is it this time?" I asked my eyes never looking up from my novel. I just love this part where the parents just give into their child. If only my parents were like this with me... "No I am not letting you paint my nails. It's against school regulations, so I would have to take it off tomorrow."

"It wouldn't hurt if you paint your nails once in a while, everyone does it. Isn't it cute?" she said showing me her fingers that were decorated with silver swirls and stars so perfectly it looked like a sticker. Well, it's not uncute. "Tomorrow, Bunta-san is leaving right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Eh? So that's what happened to the guy who was presumed dead? "What about it?"

"Put on one of my dresses and go spend the night at his house," she commanded.

"Stop talking nonsense to me while you're sleeping. It's annoying," I said throwing one of the couch pillows at her. "He has to leave in the morning, so I would just distract him. It would also be a nuisance to his family." Even though they were pretty nice last time, but Aikiko doesn't need to know that.

"Hm... so you're just going to leave your feelings like this?"

"Stop looking so serious while saying that," I said, pinching her cheeks. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about it. I'm not a little girl or anything." Really, with Aikiko around, I can never focus on my book can I?

"Yes, yes. You're older than me after all," she said rubbing her cheek. Then she yawned. "I think I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight Yukiko. You should go to sleep soon too."

"Don't sleep if your nails are still wet. I won't clean any stains off your mattress. Goodnight." I want to finish reading my book first. Hm? My phone's vibrating? I looked at the caller id and pushed accept call. "Hello?"

"Ah, good evening Yuki-chan. Do you have some time right now?"

"Marui, I don't know if you know this, but it's night. Go to sleep already."

"That's pretty dangerous if I just sleep in front of your house." I dropped my book. What? "Yuki-chan?" I rushed out and opened the door to see Marui just standing there with his phone next to his ear. "Yo."

"What are you doing here, you idiot?"

"You've really got cute pajamas. It's the second time that I've seen you wearing them right?"

I looked down and realized his statement was true. This-this... "Pervert! What are you doing here anyways?!"

"Yuki-chan be a little quieter, it's night after all." This guy-! "Anyways, can you give this to Aikiko-chan?" he said holding out a box with a pretty ribbon in it. I nodded and took the box. So that's what it's about. "And this one's for you. It's a little early but happy birthday," he said holding out a necklace with a silver pendent. On it was a painted picture of a cake with a cute chibi face. "Wanna put it on?"

I nodded. "Give me it."

"Nah, just move your hair. I'll put it on for you." For some reason, I didn't feel like objecting. I put my loose hair to the side and held it with my hand while Marui stepped forward to put the necklace on me. Then he stepped back and said, "It looks good on you."

"Yeah, it's cute," I said, looking at the pendent. I wouldn't expect him to pick out something this cute. "Thanks for coming all this way to give me it and to give Aikiko her present too."

"What? I don't at least get a hug as thanks?"

"You'll go home after right?" He nodded with that same smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around his torso then his wrapped his arms around my shoulders. It feels really, really warm. But not at an uncomfortable level at all. I felt a strange smile curve my lips. What's with this weird feeling in my stomach?

"What disgraceful things are you doing at this hour?" The strict voice gave shivers to the very bones of my back. I let go of Marui and turned in fear towards the voice to see a face very similar to mine. Mom... How could I forget that they were planning on coming home? "Do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

"I'm sorry for coming to your household so late, I was-"

"Marui," I said in a calm tone with a smile on my face. I have to get him to go home. "Don't you have to go home? Your mother and grandma will worry and you still have to go to that camp pretty early tomorrow right?" I saw hesitation and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just focus on winning during camp. You have to show all those high schoolers your genius like skills, right?"

There was hesitation before he answered. He looked fearful to leave me by myself. But he did go. "I'll see you later, Yuki-chan. I'm sorry for coming to your household so late," Marui said, quickly before hurrying back. His bright colored hair soon disappeared from my sight. Good luck with camp Marui. I'm going to need some luck too. I turned to my parents.

"Get inside this instant, Yukiko," Dad said. I complied and dragged myself into the house. Now what to do? "Where is Aikiko?"

"She's sleeping. You two must be tired from the long flight, perhaps you should also-" After one look on their faces, I could tell they weren't in the mood for small talk. They never are with me. "If it's about my grades, I've already gotten first for my year. I don't think there's anything that you have to complain about, I fulfilled your expectations after all."

"Then that's fine. If you're first once, the academy will be able to tell how competent you are." Academy? What's she talking about? My blood ran even colder as she continued. "Therefore, after you graduate, you will be going to Aikiko's school in England." My blood ran cold when I heard that. What?!

"I thought that I had to get first on my exams to stay here," I said, desperately. "Besides, Aikiko's school is a high class academy that mainly focuses on the arts. There's no way a school like that would accept me with my terrible, so-called skills."

"Under the condition that you receive the top grade on all of your exams would you be allowed to stay in Japan by yourself. However, you haven't fulfilled that condition." I stiffened. That's right... as first year and a second year, I could only get somewhere in the top 10, but never first. "As for the reason you can go to the school, thank your sister. The headmaster was very willing to give you a position at the school because of all Aikiko's accomplishments."

"By the way," dad said, turning away from my academic life. "That boy from earlier, was he from the tennis club? I believe that he was one of the ones that had lost in the National matches." I neither nodded or shook my head. "Perhaps it's because of him, that you were distracted from getting first. He certainly seems like the type of person who just does whatever and things go well for him. How worthless."

I wanted to say something, that Marui had tried back then too. But I had to control my mouth. What can I do to stay here? I don't want to leave yet! I still have things that I want to do here! I clenched my hands then remembered what sensei said when I talked to him about Marui's grade. The nation wide mock exam. "Wait a second. If I get a high ranking on the national mock exam, can I stay?"

"Nation wide," mom muttered under her breath, contemplating for a minute. "Very well then. Only if you get first though. Now go to sleep. I don't want to hear how you were late to school."

"Goodnight," I said, hurrying to my room. I turned off my light and went into my bed, but I was unable to fall asleep. What did I just get myself into? How could I let myself even propose that idea? Then Marui's face came into my mind and I knew. I just want to stay by his side. That's it. I sighed and rolled on my side. Seriously, is there even a chance for me? I shook my head. I'll just have to make it so there is one. I won't lose.

"What the heck did you agree to?!" Arisa shouted after I finished telling her the entire story. So loud... I rubbed my ear hoping that it wouldn't go deaf as Arisa glared at people to mind their own business. After others turned away, Arisa continued to preach to me. "First on a national mock exam? Do you know how many students there are in Japan?"

"Do you want me to go to England where I probably won't get to see you until I'm all done with they schooling that they want me to finish perfectly?" I countered. She didn't say anything. "Arisa, I want to stay here. Why do you think I even suggested it in the first place? Look, I have a couple months, I can study like crazy and have a decent chance."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'll get Rou-nii's old books. You can study from them and he can kind of help you with any stuff that you don't understand. I'm sure that he'll agree if it's you."

"Thanks." Now that all that is figured out, I can start with studying tonight and try to fit it in with my schedule.

"Payment will be letting me rearrange your closet. Aikiko, you're helping me with that. I'm thinking more pastel colors like chiffon."

"Agreed! 100% agreed!" Aikiko squealed in happiness. "I wanna do her hair too. Can I?" Arisa nod in agreement while Aikiko clapped and squealed from excitement. Seriously, even when I'm trying to study for a national test, they'll try to give me a make over. Unbelievable.

"But Yukiko, why did you agree to that when you had such a little chance?" I opened my book and ignored her. "Aikiko there was development while we weren't looking again!" I rolled my eyes at my friend's crazy antics then focused back on my book. So noisy.

"I wouldn't want to go to another country where I can barely speak the language fluently."

"But you can still speak it well. I've heard you plenty of times in English," she said with a Cheshire Cat like grin. "Come on, tell me the real reason why you wanted to stay so badly."

"Go ask Aikiko for that reason," I said ignoring her gaze. "Besides, you look like you already know."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth. Why do you want to stay?"

"I won't tell you a reason that you already know." And she thinks that I didn't notice all those hints, well I really didn't until Aikiko gave me that whole talk about my emotions and about love not making sense.

"Tell me, or I'm uploading this video for the world to see," she said holding up her phone that was playing the picture of me while I was still has that?

My eye twitched. I really don't want that to get out. "Fine, I like him," I muttered. "Happy?"

"Close enough. Now then Aikiko about her closet-"

"Leave me alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far (it's kind of hard to tell if no one says anything) I might be a little late with my updates, but I promise that I'll finish the story, and I hope you enjoy. Please, please, please, review if you have time, I would love your opinions and I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a rather peaceful morning at a camp surrounded by tree without any leaves, though there were fir trees if you looked hard enough. A beep was heard from a phone and a red haired boy picked it up and flipped it open. A message read: _Bunta-san, how r u doing with the camp? _

The boy quickly pressed a couple of buttons to write out a message that said: _Fine. How're you and Yuki?_

_Were doing fine. Shes studying a lot -.- _A quick conversation between the two continued and Aikiko found out that Marui was doing pretty well with his matches and getting used to the strict training that was assigned everyday. while Marui found out all the things that were happening with her and Yukiko. Like how Yukiko is practically studying 24/7 and about Aikiko's new paintings. He was slightly disappointed to hear that Yukiko hadn't drawn anything, since he wants to see what she can draw now, but he shrugs it off. She'll draw when she feels like it, he decides.

Yukimura was sitting next to Marui and asked him "Marui, who are you texting?"

"Just Aikiko-chan, Buchou. You wanna say something to her?" Marui offered, chewing on some apple green gum as always."I heard how you said that she was taking care of the garden. You wanna talk to her about some instructions or something?"

"I'm good. Aikiko-san already has all of the information that she needs for taking care of each plant." Because he gave her extremely detailed instructions for each type of plant that was currently being grown in the garden right before they left for camp. "Kanzaki-san hasn't contacted with you?"

"Nah, apparently she's studying like crazy again. I shouldn't bother her." He's actually kind of afraid of what would happen if he did contact her, because she'll probably yell at him for interrupting her studying and scold him for not focusing on math again. But it's also because he doesn't really know what exactly had happened after he left that night he gave Yukiko her present. He was planning on texting her or something, but the training schedule had gotten in the way.

"Marui-kun are you talking about your girlfriend?" an excitable Jirou said.

"What? No, she's not-"

Then a guy who flipped his hair had said, "You have a girlfriend? Ahn? You must at least keep contact with her, it's only what a proper gentleman would do." Marui was going to say something but Atobe continued. "You cannot be considered a man if you cannot keep a hold on the girl who's smitten with you!"

"Um, like I said, that's really wro-"

"Exactly, Marui-kun!" Yagyuu said appearing out of no where, interrupting Marui. So much for being a gentleman. "No matter what you must be a gentleman!"

"Eh, you have a girlfriend, Marui? Is she cute?" an excited and curious Eiji asked. "Or is she more of a cool type? What's she like? Is she a good singer?"

"She looked really cute last time. Wasn't she one of the girls that was in the maid costume? The dark haired one with her hair in a ponytail," Jirou said remembering that happy festival day with Marui. "Hey, can she make good sweets?"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Wait a second, are you guys even listening to me?" Marui asked, not wanting to answer any of their questions.

"If you want to see a picture, I have one," Yukimura said, getting out his phone. You see, around the time of the school festival, Aikiko had sent pictures of Yukiko in a maid costume with make up, her and Marui dancing, and talking to Marui. Then Arisa got the pictures, who sent them to Niou who- well you get the idea. So on Yukikmura's phone, all the boys crowded in to see what Yukiko looked like.

"Eh, she's quite the unexpected type, but she's still pretty cute. Mature too."

"Not too shabby, ahn~."

"Anyways, Marui-kun, you must call her, so that she doesn't worry. Now then her number..." Yagyuu said as he was looking for Yukiko's phone number in Marui's phone. It's really ungentlemanly of him to take someone's phone though. Then again, who cares? "Ah, found it."

"Yagyuu, give me back my phone!"

Yagyuu had kept the phone out of Marui's reach until the phone started ringing until a click was heard and a girl's voice said, "Hello? Marui?"

Yagyuu threw Marui his phone back, and he caught it and said, "Sorry to interupt your studying. So... um, what's up, Yuki-chan?"

"Tell things to her straight!"

"You know what, shut up!" Marui yelled, covering the phone so Yukiko didn't heard that part.

"You called me to ask something like that? I thought that with all the harsh training that I've been hearing from Aikiko would have made you completely tired and not able to pick up the phone," the voice said. "But good timing. Arisa said if I didn't take a break for 10 minutes, she'll take away my books and replace my closet with a bunch of frilly skirts and blouses."

"Sounds tough, but I think that you would look good in clothes like that," Marui said, trying to get away from crowd of people.

"Really? I hate frills and if there's too many, it's way too puffy."

"I guess. Anyways, sorry about what happened before I left. You didn't get in too much trouble with your parents did you?"

After a minute, Yukiko responded, but it seemed like there was hesitation in her answer. "Oh that? Don't worry, they suddenly had to go somewhere, so I got off from a punishment. Sorry if that made you worry. I'm fine." Marui probably would have noticed that change in her voice, but he was too focused on getting away from his stalkers.

"That's good." Then Marui glared at the crowd following him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, you can continue. You have ore-sama's permission."

"Marui, whose voice was that? Is it a bad time to talk right now?"

"I'm just trying to get a bunch of people OFF MY BACK," Marui replied emphasizing his words. A giggle was heard from the other side. "It is not that funny."

"It is to me. Ah, but if it makes you feel better, two people are staring at me with these really weird smiles, and it's making me feel really awkward and- Aikiko, I swear if you or Arisa is tapping into the converstation, I will chop off your hair and cut up your clothes," Yukiko threatened. "I did it with your dolls when we were 6 and I'll do it again."

"Don't worry, I have some restraints and respect for you two. I'm just video taping it after all," a cheerful and confident voice answered, loudly. "Aikiko what should this video be called?"

"Arisa!"

"Don't you have nice friends?" Marui said in a laughing tone.

"Shut up."

"Can't, I don't want to. Anyways, I heard from Aikiko-chan that you've been studying a lot again, was there some test that counted for 80% of your grades or something?" Then Marui covered the speaker part and said, "How long are you guys going to follow me?" All the guys shrugged their shoulders which made Marui sigh. He kept walking to try to get away from them though. Isn't it annoying when you're being tailed?

"No, it's just that I've been pretty bored lately, so I just thought that I should study. We've got exams for high school to take really early in spring, remember? And winter break's coming pretty fast so I thought I study for the finals while I'm at it too. You know how I feel about my grades."

"Seems pretty unnecessary, since you're already smart and I'm sure that Kagami and Aikiko-chan would rather have you take the time too hang out and do girly stuff with. Besides, you still got a couple of months before taking any high school entrance exams and aren't you going to Rikkaidai for high school? You'll easily pass."

"I just want to test my limits and you know how I dislike shopping and doing each other's nails."

"Yet, you like to cook."

"I don't remember ever saying that. Besides, I'm obliged to cook. You do not want to see what happens when she tries to cook something. I'm serious, she can barely make instant foods without messing up. Don't even deny it, Aikiko. Yes, everyone in the world would love it if you didn't cook!" A sigh was heard from the other side of the phone."Marui, be glad you know how to cook _well_."

"Well I don't want to be blamed by my mom if my brothers get poisoned by take out while I'm in charge of them."

There was a little chuckling from the other side of the phone. "I guess that's true.

"_Attention, attention all middle schoolers, your break is over. Please head back to the courts for further training. That is all,_" a loudspeaker said.

"Anyways, about 10 minutes have passed and it sounds like you've got some stuff to get back to," Yukiko said after hearing the announcement vaguely and all statically. "I'll talk to you another time. Contact me when you find out when you're going to be done with the camp, okay? Don't forget to focus on your math work too."

"Gotcha. Bye Yuki-chan."

"Later, Marui. Oh and Aikiko wants you to tell Yukimura that the temple plants blossomed."

"Got it." Marui hung up and looked at the group who was still staring at him, wanting him to say something, or called Yukiko back and confess his love to her, whatever comes first. "Buchou, one of your plants bloomed."

"Which one?"

"Something called a temple plant?"

"I wish I could see it. It's said to be a particularly interesting one. Perhaps I should have Aikiko-san send a picture. So when are you going to tell Kanzaki-san how you feel?"

"Not you too, Yukimura-buchou!"

Yukiko sighed as she closed her phone. She turned to the two who had wide grins on their faces. "Stop it, you're creeping me out" Yukiko took two steps and noticed that they were still smiling. "Okay, what?"

"How's your boyfriend?"

"I really wonder how you two have so much time to annoy me. Don't annoy me by making too much noise," Yukiko said as she took her books back from Arisa. She went up to her room, but instead of beginning to study again, she opened her sketchbook. Right now, after the pictures that she's drawn in her childhood, there were amazingly detailed pictures of Marui. Each picture was a different memory and captured Marui's facial expression perfectly. 'I wonder if something like this would be considered creepy, drawing so much of one person.'

But it was the only way for her to remember why she's even working towards this goal in the first place. She still doesn't know what to do with her feelings for Marui, that's why she still wants to stay in Japan. That's why she's not afraid. Without fear, people can accomplish their goals much more easily.

While Yukiko was working herself, Aikiko and Arisa were discussing important things. "Aikiko. Should I lend Yukiko my shoujo manga? She's so slow with these things."

"Hm... If you want to scar her for life, be my guest," Aikiko said, looking at what kind of clothes she should put in Yukiko's closet for their little make over for her. "Why are you expecting any development to happen now?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe I should go into Shou-nii's manga collection?"

"So you want her to be scared for life?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you guys enjoy. And thank you for the reviews and the favorites.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a cold day and everyone had already ran for home when the final bell rang. But a few students were still there, only one being more willing than the other two. "Yu-ki-ko!" Aikiko looked at her twin angrily as she was shivering. "Come on, I want to go home, it's already getting dark and it's already pretty cold outside. Can't you at least relax a little after finals?"

"Ah, I didn't notice that it was so late. I just wanted to read a little from this library before winter break officially starts," Yukiko apologized, standing up. "Sorry about that. I should've paid more attention to the time."

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow we're going shopping after all," Arisa said. "By the way, we're also redoing your closet tomorrow. Be prepared to try on lots of clothes."

Aikiko nodded in agreement. "We're going to get you the most fashionable clothes and Arisa and I agree on!"

"And since when can you two afford that? You've looked at my closet and said that it's lacking a lot. Wouldn't it cost a lot of money?"

"And with the money that you have saved for the last two years from living alone have committed greatly towards the funds. Have you been eating properly? The amount's pretty high, for someone who looks like she's living decently," Aikiko told her, remembering the bank book that she took from Yukiko's room.

"When did you take my bank book? There's a reason why there's my name on it instead of yours. Sheesh, people these days...," she muttered finally figuring out what happened to her bank book. "What else do you expect from someone who only buys what's necessary and never normally steps foot inside karoke places, fast food restaurants and cafes?"

"Which is exactly why we're going shopping tomorrow. Your closet is in major need of new outfits. There's a bunch of sales around right now too. It's really good time to buy clothes. I think I'll buy some new clothes too. I really want a new coat."

"Then go without me. I would prefer to be studying anyways," Yukiko stated, simply as she increased her pace. The only reason why Yukiko doesn't study while walking home, is because she doesn't want to want into a car or something, but other than that she basically studies where ever and whenever she can. "Just choose a bunch of clothes without me and give me the receipts afterwards."

"No way. We just finished exams, and you probably got the highest score this time, and you'll probably just return all the clothes in the end. If you don't take a break once in a while then you'll ploze out and you'll fail the mock exam."

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Sheesh," Arisa poked her forehead. "You're not getting my point. Don't forget that you're still human. Humans can't handle things under a lot of stress. That is why we're dragging you out of the house even if you're still half asleep. Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." Arisa quickly hurried to her house, while Aikiko and Yukiko calmly walked into their house.

"Aikiko, dinner's in the fridge when you need it. Just try not to burn down the house heating it up," Yukiko requested, walking up to her room not bothering to turn back.

"What about you? I can bring up some food when-"

"I'm not hungry. Don't worry about it. I'll get food when I feel hungry." And so she went and spent the next few hours studying from her past notebooks, workbooks and the books that Shou lent her.

"I wonder if this is really okay..." Two months is all that's left before the mock exam, two months until Yukiko can be back to normal again. But two months is a long and short time. Is it really okay to just leave her like this?

There's no doubt in many people's minds that Yukiko score high, how couldn't she when she has good test taking skills and studies this much? But the question is will she score high enough? Aikiko looked at her phone, wondering about something, but decided aganist it. Marui will call Yukiko when he needs to. Aikiko knows that Yukiko gains strength from Marui, but she knows that there are limits to how much she can bother the two of them.

Time seem to flow by even faster than normal during December, doesn't it? Already it's Christmas Eve. While Aikiko and Arisa were both off doing cheerful festivites, Yukiko was still studying away, trying to memorize complicated equations that only high school students should be able to understand. But unlike other nights, at 8:30 she grabbed her bag and jacket and headed out to see the huge Christmas tree.

Back when Yukiko was still drawing what her imagination thought of, she drew Christmas trees. To her childish eyes, the glimmering lights of the Christmas tree shone like magic. Every year, she goes to the Christmas tree and admire it's brillance. It's the same this year. She can't help but be enchanted it's aura. An excited feeling starts to raise in her chest. Then she realizes something. This is the first year that she notices that it's the perfect place for couples. She glances around at the people instead of the tree, feeling lonely.

"Ara, if it isn't Yukiko-chan?" The voice brought Yukiko back to reality. In front of her was Marui's mom with wrapped presents in a large bag that were probably for the other members of Marui's family. "What are you doing here all by yourself on Christmas Eve? You should be with your family or friends instead of here all alone."

"It's nice to see you again, Marui-san," Yukiko greeted, bowing slightly. "I just wanted to see the Christmas tree. It's always very pretty."

"Now, now Yukiko-chan. I told you not to be so formal haven't I?" Yukiko muttered an apology. Marui's mom smiled. "But you're right, it is very beautiful. It gives off the perfect atmostphere for couples. I remember visiting this tree when I was younger with my husband. Perhaps you and Bunta should come and visit next year." Yukiko blushed at her comment.

"It's not like that between us, we're just friends," she said quietly. Despite all the noise from other couple, she heard.

"Hm? But Bunta seems to like you more than most girls. Anyways, I hope that you'll continue to be his good friend. You're a very nice girl, Yukiko-chan, so I hope everything will go well for you," she hoped with a gentle smile. "Happy holidays. Be careful so that you don't catch a cold." Yukiko simply waved back, when she was gone from her sight, her hand limped back down. Then she stared at the Christmas tree.

"In a year, will I still be here?" Yukiko shook her head, trying to ignore all the negative thoughts from her mind. An uncomfortable feeling was rising in her chest. She decided to go home. By the time she got back, she hear the phone ringing in the empty house.

Yukiko was in no hurry to get it. She still picked it up to hear a harsh voice. "Yukiko, what were you doing? The phone's been ringing too long."

Yukiko didn't feel like having her 'dear mother' scold her for going out to do something that would be considered useless, so she told a lie, "Getting Aikiko a Christmas present."

"Only you would make your sister wait for a present. Shouldn't you be more considerate of her?"

"If you're finished, then I would like to get back to studying, mother," she stated with a cold tone. "I'm sure that you and father also have work to do as well?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

A frustrated sigh was heard. "It must be because of that boy that you've become like this." Yukiko twitched slightly. Again she wanted to say something, but she kept quiet. "But it's strange. You would never be acquainted with a boy like that. What? Have you fallen in love with him?" Yukiko said nothing. "So it's true?"

"How ridiculous," she announced coldly. "Me, liking someone like him? He's just there to give my life an interesting spin. I'll dispose of him when I feel like it. Love is something useless especially at this age. I've already said this several times before, it'll just fall apart. "

"Hm...I suppose that would fit. But if there was ever a chance that you would like him, I would feel sorry for that boy. He doesn't deserve someone like you. Actually if you would even confess your feelings to him, you would probably get rejected. Well, merry Christmas. We'll be back in a couple of months to check your grades."

"Merry Christmas," she muttered, before hearing a click. Yukiko put down the phone. Yukiko clenched her fists. 'What's with that?! Why does she sound so confident that I would be rejected? But...it's probably not completely impossible.' Her phone started ringing. Yukiko looked at the caller id. She bit her lip in hesitation. Instead of answering, she put her phone down and headed upstairs to study more, with only thinking about getting 1st on the mock exam. She's not going to give up, but how long will this endurance last?

Marui sighed and shut his phone. He looks on the depressed side, even though he's at a Christmas party for all the members of the U-17 camp. "Marui-kun, were you able to call Kanzaki-san?" Yagyuu asked, looking really strange with a festive party hat.

"Looks like she's busy. Anyways, is there anymore of that cake? I'm still kind of hungry," Marui pondered looking for said cake.

Niou looked at him suspiciously. His tone was weird. Then he called someone. After a couple of minutes, a feminine voice said, "Why are you calling me? I swear if you're-" After noticing that there weren't any strange comments from him, Arisa asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Kanzaki? The older one?"

"She should be studying right now. Did something happen?"

"Wouldn't she have picked up her phone?" Arisa thought about it for a minute, then Niou heard a slap from the other side of the phone. "What's wrong with you?"

"I forgot about _that _obstacle. Her parents were always annoying to get by. Look don't worry about it. She's still in her major studying mode. But I don't think it'll be a good idea to call for a while. We'll get everything straightened out when you guys come back," Arisa said with a frustrated sigh.

"Aw, are you hoping I'll come back for you soon? You did pick up the phone."

"Idiot! I thought that you would have had some decency to at least wish people happy holidays! Don't you think for a second that I miss you."

"Don't worry Arisa, I'll come back for you soon, promise," he said in a sickly sweet voice that made Arisa's nose cringe.

"I hate you."

"Come on, it's Christmas. Don't you have anything else to say to me?"

"No," Arisa said before hanging up on him. "Sheesh, that idiot."

Niou had a smirk of self satisfaction on his face as he shut his phone. "Niou, what's with you? You're creeping me out, man."

"There's a lot of interesting things to look forward to."

"I don't understand you."

"Arisa, why are you drinking so much cider?" a worried Aikiko asked as her friend was guzzling down the bottle of apple cider. "You shouldn't drink that much."

"I really hate that guy!"

"Eh?"

Anyways, while all that was going on, Yukiko was in her room. Her lamp was turned on and she was just standing, looking at the pictures of Marui that she drew. "Just one last time. Just one more time." She grabbed a pencil and drew Marui over and over on the pages of her sketchbook. She didn't care if they were perfect. She just wanted to get all her thoughts of him out of her mind, so she could properly focus on studying. Amazingly detailed pictures came out from her pencil. When she was satisfied, she threw down the pencil and put the sketchbook away. "I'll definitely get first. No matter what."


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Years everyone! I hope that you will continue to support my stories throughout this upcoming year. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything but my OCs.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

New Years. A time for relaxing and enjoying yourself to prepare for the new year. Even all the boys at U-17 are enjoying themselves with making mochi, eating New Years dishes, and playing traditional games.

"Hey Yukimura, I know they said put whatever flavor you want in it, but..." Something strange was emitting from the mochi that Yukimura had made. "What is in this?" Marui bravely asked as he pointed at the mochi his buchou made. There was a slightly purple tint to the normally white mochi.

"Ah, that's a secret. I put in something I thought would give everyone energy for the New Year. It's quite good. I insist that you all try it," Yukimura insisted with a smile. All the middle schoolers just backed away from it. Even Sanada had a strange, but funny expression on his face.

"Buchou, are you sure that's edible?" Kirihara asked.

"How rude, of course it is. Compare to my previous efforts, this is much better. I don't understand why you all don't want to try it," Yukimura said with a confused expression. You'll hope never to see what his previous results were like. "Genichirou, you'll try it won't you?"

"Erh..." Sanada gave in and took a bite. Sanada Genichirou lived a wonderful life. Even though he was a strict vice captain, he was once- "Don't just assume that I've died! Tanarduno!" Sorry, sorry. So he didn't die...yet. "What was that?!" Anyways, somehow a game of hanetsuki broke out.

Here were the rules, everyone goes off into pairs. First one who didn't hit the shuttle loses. The losing member of a team must either eat one of Yukimura's handmade mochi or drink Inui's special Inui Juice, New Year edition. With that much on the line, it's pretty obvious that no one would want to lose. Everyone who didn't yet eat the mochi or drink the juice, scrambled to find a partner and once everyone was set up using amidakuji, the games started.

First match! Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintarou v.s. Oshitari pair. "Wai! I'm partners with Koshimae, if only this was tennis though," Kintarou announced, slightly disappointed.

"Don't get in my way," the normally stoic freshman stated as he held the paddle with his right hand.

"Kenya, don't do anything stupid," Yuushi warned his cousin. "If we lose, you'll be the one to eat that mochi."

"Unfair! Besides I, Naniwa's Speed Star, won't mess up," Kenya said confidently. "It'll probably be your fault if we lose anyways and then you'll drink that weird juice." Well, let's just see how this turns out. So Ryoma hit the similar to a slice serve to start the game. Then Yuushi was abot to hit it, when Kenya ran in front, wanting to see the spotlight from his dear cousin, but the ball fell down even faster before he could hit it.

"Yay, we won Koshimae!"

"Of course we did."

"See, you were the one to mess up first. Now go eat the mochi," Yuushi commanded with his glasses gleaming. Kenya twitched and then Yukimura with his insanely bright, but sadistic like smile, came up behind him holding a particularly large piece 'mochi' for Kenya.

Kenya swallowed, not knowing what to be more afraid of, Yukimura or the so called mochi. Slowly Kenya took the smallest bite of the mochi possible and he ran out faster than the speed of light to go throw up. Yukimura's mochi is a force that shouldn't be messed with. Next battle: Koharu/Yuuji pair v.s. Kamio/Ibu pair.

"Arah, Ka-mi-o- kun. Go easy on me, okay~?" Kamio shivered. "You're so cute~"

"Koharu! Are you cheating on me?!"

"Hey, don't start getting all embarrassed. Or are you trying to just act embarrassed, but you actually feel happy about being called cute? Ah, or you could be disappointed because you didn't hear it from Ann-chan, but most boys don't enjoy being called cute," Ibu muttered under his breath. "Anyways, can we just start playing and get this over with? But I don't want to drink that weird liquid. It doesn't even look normal. The mochi's worse, it's just an unedible blob-"

"Hey, Ibu! Focus already!"

"You were the one who started it, by getting so embarrassed," Ibu muttered again as he hit the ball back to Yuuji.

They all rallied pretty decently for a bit, until Koharu blew a kiss to Kamio which caused him to fall backwards, but he still hit the ball, and Yuuji, who returned the ball, yelled, "Koharu!"

"Arah my, don't worry Yuu-chan. You'll always be my number 1," Koharu announced, making a heart with his hands.

"Koharu!"

"Yuu-chan!" And then they hugged each other.

Well, isn't that good? Kind of... In the end, because Yuuji had hit the ball back to Kamio during that time he was expressing his love to Koharu. Kamio was still in shock on the ground and didn't return it, so Kamio and Ibu lost. Inui, who's glasses were shining, handed Kamio a glass of an unknown color. "Now, drink. It's good for the body," Inui told him darkly. And like Yukimura's mochi, Kamio had run out and died somewhere.

"How fearful, the New Years Inui Juice," Eiji whispered in a scared tone to Oishi who was nodding.

"It looks delicious," Shuusuke complimented. The Golden Pair- actually everyone just looked at him in shock. "Now then Yuuta, let's play."

"You're not going to lose on purpose are you Aniki?"

"Saa, I wonder..." 3rd match: Fuji pair v.s Niou/Mukahi pair.

"Don't hold me back," Mukahi said. "If I have to digest any of that gross stuff, it'll be your fault, got it?"

"Pupina~"Niou said as Mukahi jumped up and served. Yuuta returned it, hitting it high above their heads, but Niou was still able to reach it. and hit it like Yagyuu's Laser Beam. Then the rally continued like that for a few minutes, each side pulling out moves similar to their tennis ones. But after Mukahi nearly hit Yuuta, Shuusuke hit the ball back about 5x's harder and it hit Mukahi in the stomach.

"Never do that again," Shuusuke said, opening his eyes to glare at Mukahi. "Now, Inui. Give me some of that juice. Two glasses." Inui handed Shuusuke the glasses, one of which he downed himself. "Ah, as expected of your juice, Inui. It's pretty good." Inhuman. "Saa, Mukahi, you should enjoy some too."

"No way!" Of course, Mukahi lost that argument, was forced to drink that substance, and now his corpse is currently in the bathroom.

Anyways, next up is Kite/Hirakaba pair v.s. Atobe/Chitose pair.

"Hirakaba-kun, you know what to do. If not, you can eat this mochi with a gouya filling," Kite threatened, with a murderous aura around him as he held a plate of more normal looking mochi than Yukimura's.

"Okay, just spare me from that! Geez, where did you even find gouya in this place, Eishirou?"

"Chitose, make sure you don't get distracted. Ore-sama won't forgive you if ore-sama eats that thing. Ore-sama could barely stomach that strange coffee that Inui made last time."

"Don't worry, this match will be finished within 2 minutes," Chitose said, calmly. When Atobe served, at that time the hyper Kintarou accidentally tripped over the table with Yukimura's mochi and the Inui Juice when he tried to get the more normal mochi. So in the end, Kite got some of the Inui Juice in his mouth, while Hirakoba had the unknown mochi stuff in his mouth. They just got knocked out. They should be fine in a couple of hours. Probably...

"Now then, who's next," Yukimura asked with his never ending evil smile. "Hm?" Yukimura noticed that his phone was ringing then answered it. "Hello, Aikiko-san. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Yukimura-kun. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a card or say this in person, but I have lots of paintings to show you when you get back," Aikiko said. "And the plants in the rooftop garden have been growing very well."

"Ah, I see. I look forwarding to seeing it all when I get back," Yukimura said with a less evil smile.

"Then I look forward to your return. By the way Yukimura-kun, do you know how to pick a lock?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Would you like to talk to Niou about that?" Aikiko agreed and Yukimura handed the phone over to Niou.

"Okay, first thing's first, get a hair pin and insert an end into the lock, then just move it around until you hear a click," Niou explained quickly. "But wouldn't you normally go to Arisa for stuff like this? She looks like the type of person who can pick locks."

"Um... she just resorts to kicking doors, but I didn't want her to break the door this time. Anyways, thank you for telling me." A door could be heard opening. "I'll see you all when I get back. I wish you all luck with your upcoming matches. Ah, before I go, do you mind if I talk to Bunta-san for minute?" Niou handed the phone over to Marui who was confused.

"Hello? Do you need something Aikiko-chan?"

Aikiko's voice was slightly different when she spoke. "Hey Bunta-san, you won't hate Yukiko, right?"

"Why would I hate her? There's nothing that she did to make me want to hate her," Marui answered confused by her question.

"I see. Then I have nothing to worry about. I'll see you when you get back. Good luck on your future matches." Before Marui could say anything, Aikiko already hung up. Marui wondered why she was acting so strange. It wasn't like Aikiko at all to say something like that.

"Hm... so when are you going to tell her that you like her?" Eiji asked.

"Eiji, don't be rude!"

"But, but he just said that he didn't hate her. Doesn't that mean that he should confess to her soon?" Not exactly.

"True. If he was a gentleman, by now he would have at least called and drop some hint for her," Yagyuu said pushing up his glasses. "However, Marui-kun you've been extremely slow in those matters. How much longer are you going to make Kanzaki-san wait for you to make the first move?" Actually if it was like that she would have called, if she was a normal girl.

"Listen Marui-kun, you need to do these things quickly before someone takes her from you," Shiraishi advised.

Marui sighed and hit himself in the head. "Seriously, when are you going to stop?"

At this time, Aikiko was in Yukiko's room. Yukiko was still focused only on studying, despite it being a day of rest. "Are you still going to avoid talking to him, Yukiko?" Yukiko didn't answer. Aikiko looked at the tray of barely touched food that she left earlier that day that Arisa's family gave them. "Why don't you take a break and eat?"

"I'm sorry Aikiko, but I'm not that hungry," Yukiko said with her eyes never leaving the book. "Just let me be."

"At least go take a bath and rest your eyes for a little while. It must be hard to read all of that text."

"Not really," Yukiko said as indifferent as ever.

"Come on. Do you want me to get Arisa and Shou over here to get you to relax? They weren't happy at all yesterday." Actually Arisa and Shou had tied Yukiko to a chair to get her to participate in the countdown for the New Year. Yukiko sighed and stood up, but took her study cards with her. She still doesn't want to waste any time. "Well, I guess that's better."

"Aikiko, what was Marui's answer to your question?"

"He said that he couldn't hate you because there wasn't a reason," Aikiko told her twin. "Isn't that good?"

Yukiko's emotionless expression didn't change. "Is that so? He might have a reason now." Aikiko's expression became worried once more. Then she looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall. Less than two months and this will all be over and everything can hopefully be back to normal. Just a little more time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Normal POV**

So finally, all the middle schoolers have returned from U-17 around the end of January. The Rikkaidai team had gotten back to school very early in the morning. "Can't we just skip today? I'm still tired," Kirihara said, not wanting to go to English. "Besides, missing another day wouldn't kill us."

"Tarundoru! You haven't been to class in months and yet when you're here, you refuse to go. How dare you, Akaya!" Sanada yelled out loudly, despite it being so early in the morning.

"Genchirou, please refrain yourself from disturbing people in the morning," Yanagi said. "But the percentage of people here out of the entire student body are 13.54%. Also Akaya, if you skip today's classes, your grades will go down by 61.3%. If you want to move into the next grade level I would suggest that you stay for today's classes."

"Y-yes, Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara said, really not wanting an extra year of trying to learn English.

"That's a good boy. Now then make sure that you get all the information for the lessons that you missed from your teachers. That is all," Yukimura said dimissing the boys to be students again. Then Yukimura saw a familiar face. "Aikiko-san."

The light brown haired girl smiled as she walked through the school gate with her pale blonde friend. "Ah, Yukimura-san and everyone. It's been a while. Welcome back," Aikiko said. "How was the camp?"

"It was a very interesting experience," Yagyuu informed, politely.

"Yeah, I beat a bunch of high schoolers," Kirihara shouted loudly.

"Hey, idiot Akaya. If Yanagi just told Sanada to not yell, that goes for you too," Marui said, hitting him on the head. Marui's lavender eyes searched around and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey Aikiko-chan, if you and Kagami are here, then where's Yuki-chan?"

"Actually that's why we're here so early. It seems that Yukiko got here earlier," Aikiko explained briefly. "But you should be able to see her later, so don't worry." Marui said nothing as he blew out a green bubble. He was wondering why Yukiko would go at a different time and not with Aikiko and Arisa.

"So Arisa, did you miss me?" Niou asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. Arisa simply smiled and kicked him right where the sun don't shine. "So you did miss me."

Arisa raised her fist, but Jackal stopped them. "Oi Niou, don't cause Kagami-san too much trouble in the morning. And Kagami, don't hurt him too much, he still needs to go to classes," Jackal told the two. Arisa glared at him for trying to get her to change her actions. "Fine, don't listen to me then. Just don't break the school."

"Sorry, no guarantees," Arisa said. "Anyways, Aikiko are you going to come with me or not to go search for Yukiko? We need to give her her bento."

"Sorry, but I'll pass," Aikiko denied. "I want to show Yukimura-kun all of my paintings and the garden. She's probably in the library anyways. She's always in the library these days remember?"

"I'll go with you Arisa, we can finally spend some time together just like you wanted," Niou said before she kicked him in the groin again. "You know you want to." Arisa just glared at him and dragged Marui along as Niou was following them.

"So why did I come along?" Marui asked completely clueless about the girl's actions.

"Did you want me to kill the school in the process of killing him?" Arisa asked with authority. Marui shook his head. "Besides, I needed to talk to you about something. Aikiko told me that you said there wasn't a reason for you to hate Yukiko. If there is a reason for you to hate her, would you hate her?"

"What's with that weird question? You don't make any sense at all, Kagami," the self proclaimed genius stated.

"Well I'm a strange person, so what do you expect? Anyways, you two look in that direction. I'll look in this one," Arisa commanded pointing from right to left. Marui and Niou looked around, but they couldn't fine the dark haired glasses wearing girl. The bell rang and they all went back to class.

Turns out that during the time the tennis regulars were gone, the class changed seats. Actually, that's not really anything amazing, is what the two boys were thinking. "Niou-san, you will be sitting in the third row in the middle seat."

"Sensei, is it because you want to focus on me? I'm flattered, but I already have someone in my heart," the trickster said in his serious yet joking tone. That statement sent shivers down Arisa's back.

"Just get to your seat! Marui-san, you'll be sitting in that empty seat next to the window. I expect you to not eat in that seat and get ants all over the room."

"Sorry Sensei, but no promises." Marui obediently went to his seat. He glanced over towards his seatmate which was a girl with her dark brown hair in a ponytail, who had her face stuffed in a high school level book. 'Hm... now that I think about it where's Yuki-chan?'

"Can someone please write down the answers that they put for last night's homework?" Seeing as no one volunteered, the teacher then said, "Then Kanzaki-san near the window, please come up." The girl next to Marui stood up to write the answers on the board.

Marui just watched her in shock for two main reasons. First, when did she start reading high school level books? Next why wasn't she wearing her glasses, and why wasn't her hair in a braid? You see, after a while she decided that she didn't want to bother with the glasses anymore because they got annoying to clean from smudges, and with the braid, her hair got into her face too much while she was studying, so she changed it.

As soon as Yukiko was done writing, sensei looked over her answers and said, "These are all correct as always. Everyone, please look over your answers and revise them. There will be a test on these topics next week. Now for the tests that you took the other day." Marui just wondered if he should say something to her or not. "Older Kanzaki-san, you got a perfect score. Congratulations. Everyone please follow her example."

Everyone was groaning because of the low scores that they got. It was a pretty hard test and right after winter break too. Some people were even glaring at Yukiko for getting a perfect score. "Yuki-chan, looks like you're getting great grades as always." Yukiko didn't look at him and shrugged her shoulders, like it didn't matter. She went back to reading her book. Marui was wondering what was wrong with her.

At lunch, all the tennis regulars got bombarded by fan girls. Marui somehow managed to escape. "Marui-kun can you do me a favor?" Arisa asked, holding a large bento. "Can you go to the library and get Yukiko to eat something from this bento?"

"Sure," Marui said taking the box from her. "Is what I said, but how am I going to get her to eat?" Marui went into the library to see the girl working away at more high level workbooks. "Yuki-chan." She didn't respond. "Yuki-chan!" Marui sighed. He put down the bento and picked up the girl by her arms.

Yukiko came to realization of what was happening and tried to squirm out of Marui's grip. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Geez, have you been eating, Yuki-chan?"

"Yes I have." Not really. "Now put me down!" She commanded, trying to kick Marui. You really have to wonder where the librarian is on these days.

"Then eat lunch with me," Marui demanded. Yukiko stopped struggling and looked at him in confusion. Then they went up to the roof top to eat. Inside the bento box, there were lots of rice balls. "It doesn't look poisonous. Let's dig in." Yukiko sighed and took one, but she had a book out as she ate. "Can't you relax for a bit while you eat?" Yukiko shook her head. "Seriously, what are you studying so hard for?"

"Fine, I'll stop reading," she said, closing the book. As for a reason why she doesn't want Marui to find out about the deal with her parents is because she doesn't want him to worry. "Happy?"

"If you give me sweets I'll be ecstatic."

"Sorry I don't have any," she informed, taking another rice ball. "By the way, sorry for not answering during Christmas. I didn't notice my phone at all with all the holiday spirit going around."

"It doesn't really bother me," Marui said taking another rice ball himself. "Besides, I was able to get more cake."

"Then looks like it worked out well for you. How were things at U-17?"

"Got hit with some really tough balls by this weird guy and my own doubles partner in the middle of a match which hit my eye-"

"Are you okay? No more brain damage or anything," she asked, touching his right eye and the area around it to see if it was unharmed.

"I'm fine. Glad to know you're worried."

Yukiko put her hands down, feeling weird. "What else happened?"

"Then people were asking about you and bothering me about it, and Yukimura made really weird mochi that poisoned everyone. I still made it out alive though," Marui explained simply.

"About me?"

"Yeah, guys from other schools were saying how I should capture your heart and other weird junk like that."

"Win my heart? What's with that?"

"Don't ask me. They actually thought that you were my girlfriend."

"Eh..." Yukiko would probably have more of a reaction but she was too hungry. "By the way, about Yukimura-san's mochi... Was it worse than Aikiko's cooking, Arisa's cooking or..."

"Depends, does your sister and your friend make poisonous food without even trying?" Yukiko nodded. "They're about the same then. So, what's with all the changes," Marui asked, gesturing to Yukiko's hair and eyes. "Not that I hate it, but is there a reason?"

"Just felt like a change. Besides, I don't need those glasses anyways." Then almost like a bell rang, Yukiko stuffed another rice ball in her mouth, before saying. "I gotta go study more. See ya." Yukiko quickly left a confused Marui.

But soon, several fan girls came bursting in with some just made sweets. "Marui-kun, take this!" A girl shouted yelling with some cookies.

"No, Marui-sama, take this cake instead!"

"Marui-kun!"

"Marui-sama!" And so Marui forget his confusion with Yukiko and happily took all of his fangirls' sweets.

Arisa and Niou were nearby watching the situation for potential blackmail. "He's an idiot, isn't he?"

"Did you only just notice that?"

"No, I thought he would have at least notice things more," Arisa said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Then again, she's an idiot too. Urgh, it's going to be more annoying trying to get them together. She's going to be like for a couple more weeks, so..."

"Why are you trying so hard? Wouldn't it just be easier if you just let things be as they are? They don't need to boyfriend girlfriend. Even though we can mess with them more. But their personalities are completely different."

"That's true. But I think they are a good match with each other, regardless. By the way, why the heck are you so close to me?"

Niou was close to her. "But it's been so long since we've been together, Arisa," he told her putting his arm around her. Arisa started twitching. "Aw, you're embarrassed." Arisa twitched even more, stepped on his foot, and walked away.

During all this, Yukiko wasn't studying. Instead she was just staring out into the grey sky through the library window. 'Marui, why did you have to come back now? If it was only for a few more weeks, I could have talked to you like normal instead of studying like this.' Yukiko shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about things like this now. The test is getting closer and closer. There's no more time to get distracted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for taking a while with the update, I tried putting in Marui's POV for once, which I normally avoid doing. If anything's weird, be sure to put it in a review if you can. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**

* * *

**Marui's POV  
**

"Marui, can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked up to see Yuki-chan with a weird smile. Wait, why's she smiling like that? Niou I swear if you're the one in the costume again, why can't you bother Akaya instead of me? That's more interesting.

"Sure... About what?"

"But not here. It's a bit private." Huh? Is it just me or is her voice different from normal? She lead me to an empty hallway. "You know, Marui there's a lot of things going on, so if I forget something-"

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Wait, let me guess. Either Kagami or Aikiko-chan." Niou's too tall to impersonate Yuki-chan and this person is way too feminine. "Personality-wide, I think you're Kagami more than Aikiko-chan."

"Great to know you know the difference," she said in her normal voice. This is why I'm a genius."If you were going to figure it out like that, I should've had a little more fun."

"Did you actually need to to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. Yukiko's been ignoring you lately right?"

I didn't want to hear that... but I can't ignore the fact that it''s true "Yeah, so what? When she gets into her 'study mode' no one can stop her."

"I'm just worried that she'll forget about Valentines' Day."

"So what?" True I _would _like to eat some of her chocolate sweets... but if she's busy, then she's busy. "She feels like studying so she'll study."

"You're too tolerant of what she does, I swear..."

"But since you brought it up, does that mean you're giving me chocolates? I thought you couldn't cook at all and I'm pretty sure Niou would want chocolates from you. You two could be a great couple." Since they're so similar

"I should murder you for bringing him up and suggesting that, but I won't."

"So you are giving him chocolates?"

"That isn't the point of this conversation."

"So there's no point, that's great to know. Later!" Chocolates... Oh right, I should be able to get some good chocolates this year since I'm an awesome genius. It'd be great if I could get chocolates from Yuki-chan though.

**Normal POV**

"Sensei, here are the career forms," Yukiko said, handing the teacher a stack of papers.

"Thank you Kanzaki-san. I'm sorry to have you do class duties when you're busy studying for the mock exam. I'm sure that you know it's very close. This Saturday." Yukiko nodded. "Everyone has no doubt in their minds that you'll have score exceptionally high."

"I hope that I am able to fulfill Sensei's expectations of myself. Now, please excuse me Sensei," Yukiko said bowing then walking out of the staff room.

Sensei that such a well mannered and smart child was in his class. Sensei looked through the papers. "That girl... she didn't turn in her career paper again." They had to do a career paper last semester too, Yukiko didn't fill it out. It was optional, so it didn't matter last time. But with all the high school entrance exams coming up, it's important to have that paper.

"Yukiko, I don't understand the homework!" Aikiko said immediately when her sister got back.

"Electronic configurations, right? Use the paper that you were given while we were taking notes and put two electrons in each circle," Yukiko said, grabbing her book, trying the slowly absorb the history inside her mind. "Follow your notes and if you still don't understand, I'll show you step by step."

"Okay." Aikiko carefully looked through her notes, then said, "Oh right, Yukiko teach me how to make chocolate."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know how to make them without poisoning anyone."

"Just buy some if you want them that badly. You know I'll be busy this week since-"

"I can't! Yukiko, don't you know what Saturday is?"

"It's the day we're all taking a mock exam," Yukiko said simply. "If you're that desperate to get some homemade chocolates, why don't you and Arisa try? Ah, but that could cause some problems with the environment and the neighbors and all the living organisms and- "

"I get it, I won't make chocolates without someone there to make sure I don't poison the earth. But you seriously don't know what that day it is? It's like the most important date for any girl in love!"

"Aikiko, just let her figure it out herself. She'll understand it eventually and if not, I feel really sorry for that guy," Arisa said calmly and rationally. "Maybe Shou-nii can help us. He's not that bad at cooking. Better than us anyhow. Besides, which do you think is more important to her right now?"

"But-!" Yukiko glared at her to shut up which she did. I wonder if she'll notice in time. It's a very special, well known date.

"Marui-san, do you mind doing me a favor?" sensei asked the bubble gum chewing boy. "Kanzaki-san still needs to fill out her career form. Since you two are such close friends, I was thinking that you could persuade her? I'll let you eat in class for a week without getting in trouble."

"I'll try," Marui says blowing a green bubble as he took the paper.

"Though it doesn't need to be turned in before the end of next month, please get her to fill it out as soon as possible. I'll be counting on you Marui-san."

"Hm..." And pop went the bubble. Marui strolled towards the classroom. Recently he hasn't talked to Yukiko that much. It's because of all of his clingy fangirls who missed him during the months that he was gone and because Yukiko never pays attention to any conversation while she's studying, unless it's really loud and distracting. Marui suddenly stopped when he saw Yukiko talking to some guy who looked older with gray eyes.

"Thanks for giving me more notes Shou, they're a big help. Even though you have messy handwriting."

"Do does that mean that you don't want them?"

"It's not like you're going to use them. Really, thanks for coming out of your way to deliver these notes to me, but don't you have classes right now?"

"Nah, it's self study for the entire day and they already took attendance so I'm fine," the guy explained. "Just don't overstress yourself with all the studying, you'll die like how I did when I crammed for mid terms last year. I know that exam is coming up and that you've gotta do well, but you're smart enough already."

"I'm not anything like you," Yukiko said, with a smile playing around her lips.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm sure even you can figure something out. Oh, did you want to see Arisa?"

"Actually, yes. She owes me for making me try make up samples." Yukiko laughed and Marui clutched his fist feeling irritated somehow. "It's not funny! I was sleeping while she did it! Anyways, where is she? I might as well give my dearest sister some payback."

"Well, I don't know where she is. I hope she can send me those pictures." Quickly, Shou said goodbye and Yukiko saw Marui.

"Yuki-chan, who was that guy?"

"Shou? He's just Arisa's brother. He's like a brother to me and someone that's really fun to annoy," Yukiko explained briefly. "He was just giving me some notes to study from. Nothing big."

"Yukiko, save me!" Arisa said, running by with a somewhat crazy smile on her face.

Then Shou ran by after her. "Arisa! Get over here!"

"I don't wanna!"

"See, it's really interesting to see those two argue with each other. So did you need me? Or was I blocking the way to the classroom?"

"That is kind of funny. Anyways, Sensei wanted me to tell you to fill out this form," he said handing her the career form. Yukiko looked at the form and crumpled it. "Hey, don't do that. You still have to fill it out."

"But I don't have anything that I want to be." Despite being amazing at studying, nothing really interest her. All the subjects seemed dull to her. No matter what she learned, she didn't feel a passion for anything. Well nothing as much as drawing, but that dream's already gone for her.

"Then if you don't have anything, I'll just fill it out for you. Let my geniusness tell you what kind of career you should have."

Yukiko got the paper away from Marui's reach. "No, I'm good. You'll just write something that's completely out of my reach, or strange."

"Of course I won't, I'm a genius."

"Of course you are," Yukiko said in a laughing tone that was filled with sarcasm. The bell rang and Yukiko and Marui walked into class. The classes went by without them saying a word to each other. The final bell rang and Yukiko gathered her things up and headed towards the library like how she's been doing recently. Meanwhile Marui went to tennis practice with Niou like how he normally did, but he couldn't help but wonder about what Yukiko said when she had nothing that she wanted to be.

"Niou, don't people have a passion for something when they're good at something?"

"Not all the time," Niou said, adjusting the strings on his racket a bit. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, abosolutely nothing," Marui said blowing a green bubble. He then went off to go bug Kirihara. After practice, Marui could still see the dark haired girl in the library studying away. Marui went to the cooking classroom and decided to make something for the girl. When he got to the library, he noticed that the girl was sleeping. He put down the plate of pancakes and pat her head softly. "Don't overdo it, Yuki-chan."

After scribbling down a message, Marui left and about a minute later, Yukiko blinked, waking up. 'Looks like I need to get more sleep tonight. What was I doing?' Then she noticed a plate of pancakes and the message on her notebook. _Don't work yourself out. _'He wrote right where I was rewriting English vocabulary. That idiot.' She took a bit of the pancakes. "Sweet."

"Yukiko! Are you ready to go home yet? Shou finally stopped chasing Arisa all over school, so we can go home together." Aikiko noticed the empty paper plate that had a bit of syrup on it. "What did you eat in here?"

Yukiko gathered her things and asked, "Does it matter? I already ate it all." She threw away the paper plate as Aikiko followed her out the front gate towards home with Arisa and Shou arguing like always. Aikiko continued to drop various hints over the few days before Saturday, but Yukiko just ignored her and continued studying like crazy.

So Saturday came and went, all the tennis regulars were bombarded by their fangirls with brightly wrapped objects and it was only until Arisa finally said something, that Yukiko realized just exactly what day it was. "So Aikiko, who'd you give your chocolates to?"

"Oh, it was just all giri chocolate from people who asked me for it. It was so funny to see how their mouths got inflamed after eating it," Aikiko said happily. Do not eat whatever chocolate she makes, if you value your taste buds. "Arisa, didn't you give your chocolate to anyone?"

"Actually, yes. I gave a bunch that were filled with my special spicy deluxe curry to Niou, who gave it to Kirihara, who... yeah, I'm amazed that he didn't die. Yukiko, did you manage to give chocolates to Marui-kun?"

"What are you talking about? Chocolate, chocolate, that's all you two have been talking about lately," Yukiko said as she was making some stir fry for dinner. "Exactly what's going on?"

"She still hasn't figure it out?" Aikiko shook her head. "Aikiko, you tell her. I can't believe that she hasn't figured it out yet."

Yukiko looked at her twin in confusion. Her eyes demanded an explanation, and she was still handing the pan perfectly without looking. "Well! Ah... You see... Okay, please promise me that you won't do anything strange after you hear this." Yukiko glared at her. "Okay I tell you! You see..." Aikiko took a deep breath before quickly saying, "Todayis valentine'sday!"

"Repeat it."

"Yukiko, the stir fry," Arisa said, pointing to the pan that had its contents that were practically flying out.

"I don't care. Aikiko, repeat what you just said so that I can understand it."

"Today is Valentine's Day... and I think that Bunta-san was kind of hoping to receive something from you," Aikiko explained nervously. Yukiko acted like nothing was wrong, but then she started dumping a bunch of stuff in the pan. "Yukiko, what are you adding to that stir fry? Wait, I think it's burning now! Yukiko!"

Yukiko dropped the pan. "I am such an idiot."

"Okay, so I'll get the leftovers at my house from yesterday," Arisa said, standing up. "There's still a lot. We thought we would need a lot more from all the previous cooking experiences, but Shou-nii helped us out, after some blackmailing and 3 small explosions."

"3 explosions?"

"I was testing the curry, do you want me to get the ingredients or not?"

Yukiko sighed. "Then please. I've got some work to do," Yukiko said taking out some ingredients.

"Um... the stir fry's on fire now."

"No time to worry about that," Yukiko said as she poured milk on the burning substance in the pan.

The next morning in a seemingly peaceful household, a boy was sleeping comfortable and peacefully on his bed. Then two bullet like childern came from the door and jumped on his bed. "Aniki, get up already!"

"You're sleeping in too late! It's already noon!"

"Leave me alone... It's Sunday..." the self proclaiming genius mumbled. He went on a huge sugar rush yesterday from Valentine's chocolates, stayed up really late and slept at 3 in the morning. "Go mess around with something else and let me sleep."

"Fine, but I wonder what Nee-san's going to think about this."

"Really," Hinata said nodding like an old man. "Right, nee-san?"

"Hm... somehow I expected something like this." Marui looked up to see Yukiko with a bag by her side in his doorway. Marui sat up alarmed. "Which is better right now? Good morning, or good afternoon? Or I should leave right now and leave you to your sleep?"

"What are you doing here?"

Yukiko didn't answer him. Instead she said, "Hinata-kun, Dachi-kun, do you mind if I talk to your brother alone?" They nodded, with an evil smirk. They put a couple of tape recorders around the room, for any interesting blackmail. "I thought that you would have already been up eating Valentine's Day chocolates from all your fangirls."

"So what are you doing here, Yuki-chan?" Yukiko held out the bag. Marui took it and opened the box that was inside which was what looks like a professionally made cake already cut into slices. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"It's my thanks for making me those hotcakes the other day and a sorry for ignoring you during Christmas."

"It looks great! Thanks for the food." Marui energetically took a huge bite of the chocolate and strawberry cake. "As expected of your sweets. It's really good."

She smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. But I'm sure that you like the ones from fancy pastry shops more." In the kitchen, there were still a couple of large, elegantly decorated boxes that were sitting out untouched. Yukiko saw them when she first entered the house. "Well, I wasn't really planning on staying long. I'll see you later."

"You wanna meet up in the park later? You look like you need a break from studying."

"Depends, are you going to try to teach me tennis again?"

"Maybe," Marui said licking the chocolate frosting off his lips. "By the way, you like that necklace?"

Yukiko looked at the caked shaped pendant that Marui gave her. "I said that it was cute before didn't I?"

"Hm...So are you in or not?"

"Sure then. I'll meet you there at around 3 then." Before she headed out the door, she said, "By the way, your grandma was telling me something about becoming her granddaughter in law. Should I take that seriously or..."

"Ignore it." Yukiko chuckled a little before exiting. The red haired boy sighed. "Sheesh. At least she looks a little better."

Yukiko stopped outside of Marui's house. "I should probably play as much as I can right now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Yukiko's POV**

I sighed. So many entrance exams that sensei wants me to take. Good thing the last one was today... what school was that again? Eh, who cares? Now there's no more hard tests until finals and even that won't be hard. "Happy?" I nodded at Arisa. "Does that mean that we can celebrate by giving you a makeover?"

"Didn't you give me one while I was too busy to stop you?" That's how they managed to completely rearrange my closet with clothes that only Aikiko would wear. In other words, completely not my style.

"Come on, you know you loved them."

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone said, "Kanzaki Yukiko-san, you're wanted in the principal's office." Now what? I stood up and the person followed me towards the principal's office, why the heck am I going there? I don't remember doing anything terrible.

Still, I opened the door and entered. "Hello, Principal Sohma."

"Ah, Kanzaki-san, please sit down." I sat in one of the leather chairs on the very edge. This either has to do with tests or Aikiko. Either way, I don't want to hear it. "How are you, Kanzaki-san?"

"I'm fine, Principal Sohma. May I ask how you are?"

"Extremely ecstatic actually. Do you know why I feel that way?"

"Did my sister win an art contest?"

He laughed in an 'aren't you funny' tone. I clenched my fists to make sure I didn't punch the guy. "No. You see, I'm please to announce your results in the mock exam." I gripped my uniform skirt even tighter. My heart was beating out of anticipation. Please, please tell me that I actually did it, please... "You scored remarkably high. 2nd out of the entire nation."

My heart fell. "2nd?" 2nd... Who beat me? I studied like crazy, and someone still beat me.

"Yes, it was extremely close. I believe it was just a one question difference." One stinking question?! "Still, it's exceptionally high compared to the other students in the nation. I would like to congratulate you for your efforts." He makes it sound like he's glad I failed. "I have also recieved some of your early high school entrance exam scores. Several high leveled schools are interested in you."

"I see. It's truly an honor to have these words said to me." Seriously, one stinking question?! If it was a huge difference I might be okay with that, but only one question?!

"You're a very hardworking student. However, I have heard that you still have not turned in your career form." Oh right that... "You're a wonderful student Kanzaki-san. It seems silly that someone like you would have nothing to put on that paper."

"Well, there are many interesting things in the world that I have yet to discover. I don't want to narrow down my choices right now," I said, hoping that he didn't realize that I was just making up stuff on the spot.

"Plausible explanation. Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about that. You may go back to class."

"Thank you for your praise."

"Really, congratulations." How can he say that? Still I smiled and exited the door. What am I going to do now? I didn't get 1st, and now I can't stay in Japan and I have to go all the way to England and I still don't know what I'm suppose to do with my feelings for Marui and-

Ouch! I walked into a wall again... why am I always like this? I got up and continued to walk towards the classroom. Okay, if I just take a minute to plot everything in my mind, I should be able to think of an answer. I will probably have to go to England, because my parents have never let me done anything that they didn't want. Aikiko can help me out with the language if I have to go and I should be able to understand the classes. Honestly the only things that I'll lose by going to England is a lot of freedom and... probably not seeing Marui at all for a couple of years.

But honestly... what can I do? It's middle school, even if we were going to date and do all the other romantic stuff that I've seen in Arisa's manga, there's no way it's going to last. What am I thinking anyways? I'm going against my own principles by even thinking about liking Marui. Marui is... just a friend and that's it. I don't really want anything more or less to our relationship. It's fine the way it is.

I walked back to study hall that was filled with noise. "So what did the principal want with you? You don't look like you could do anything bad."

"Just about some of my high school entrance exams." Not technically a lie. "Apparently, I passed all of them so far."

"Isn't that good? But you're still going to Rikkaidai aren't you?" I didn't answer Arisa and went back to my book. "Wait, don't tell me that you're thinking about transferring?"

"No, of course not. It would be more convenient to just go here for high school. The high school's only a block away from here," I said, trying it make it sound like she was crazy. Which she is... but she's actually right this time.

"Maybe I should convince Mom and Dad about going here. It would be so much more fun."

"No. I'll probably get yelled at for that. Besides, isn't your boarding school almost done with reconstruction?"

Aikiko sniffed. "I have to go back on graduation day. Meaning I probably won't see you for another 3 whole years!"

Somehow I started shaking. Graduation day, that's already pretty close... and 3 years? "Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" Marui asked as he was chewing his bubblegum.

"Ah, it's nothing. I thought that it was a little drafty in here, that's all. I'm fine." Stop shaking! Marui gave me a suspicious look.

"If you catch a cold again tell me. I want a good laugh."

I smiled. "Shut up Niou." Then kicked him in the shin. The bell rang. Time for art... Hm... why does there have to be an art class? Why can't there be a film class or something? Still, I didn't protest when I walked in. On the board, it said to make a painting/drawing what you're thinking of. Thinking of? All I can think of is my departure. Leaving Japan... going to England... I don't want to go.

"My, Kanzaki-san this is beautiful!" Ugh... Aikiko getting praise again. What else is new? Wait, why is the voice so close to me? I turned to see sensei gazing at my drawing, what did I draw? I looked at my picture. It was an airplane in the middle between two different scenes. One was Japan, I could tell by the cherry blossoms and Rikkaidai, then the other looked very European with Big Ben in the background. "I never knew that you were this talented!"

"Um..." I tore the paper off the easel. "I'm sorry sensei, but I had printed that off a computer. I can only just barely draw stick figures."

"Oh really? But you were drawing it."

"I was just darkening the outlines. I think Aikiko's painting is much better. Go look at it." Sensei went to go look at Aikiko's drawing. Ah, that was close. At school, I act like I can't draw at all. I guess from the depression, my hand was moving automatically.

"Yuki-chan, your drawing was good. It was a waste to tear it."

"No it wasn't. I like your drawing better." It was a picture filled with well drawn sweets. It's a much better drawing than mine. I just hate my drawings. They're still terrible to me.

"Come on, get some confidence. You're not as terrible as your parents said you were," he said as I started to quickly draw something on a blank sheet.

"What they said still bugs me. By the way, do you think Sensei will let me turn something like this in?"

"That's a really dark sky..."

"So it works." A cloudy sky to describe my feelings. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not. Then I turned to look at Arisa's picture. "Arisa, is that sakura mochi?"

"I've wanted to eat some recently. Oh right, let's go to a park in a few weeks to watch the sakura and eat some mochi while we're at it. Don't worry, I'll have my mom make some. And it'll be a great time right before we go off to high school. Or are you going to focus on studying again?"

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all. We should go. It sounds like fun." As a last memory...

Arisa blinked, then asked Niou, "Hey, did he do something while we weren't looking again?"

"Why do you always have to go to that conclusion?"

"Because I do. Did something happen?"

"No." I went back to my drawing. Grey skies... No more of the bright blue like what I saw in autumn, just a grey spring sky. It's grey outside too. An endless gray. When the last bell for the day finally rang. I felt too tired to do anything.

"What's wrong?" Aikiko asked as we were walking home.

"Nothing."

"Yukiko, you know you can't lie to me. I'm your twin." I've been able to lie to you for years, I can do give a lie right now and you probably won't notice. "Did it have something to do with the mock exam?"

"Look, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter that much anymore. Drop it, okay?"

"Yukiko, talk to me." I didn't say anything. She sighed in exasperation. "I know that I'm not the best person to talk to, but please talk to me."

Yeah, that'll have me tell you, not. "That's very unpersuasive."

"Yukiko!"

"Fine, I got second."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it," I said unlocking the door to get in. "Look at the bright side, now you can save on your phone bill from calling me."

"Yukiko, that's still amazing. Maybe Mom and Dad-" I glared at her. She knows it's impossible, I know that it's impossible, so what's the point in her trying to get my hopes up? "Then what are you doing to do about Bunta-san, you still haven't say-"

"I'm giving up on him. It'll be perfect. He'll never know that my feelings existed, I can move on with my life. Everything will be fine like that," I said climbing the stairs to my room. All my feelings will disappear quietly like they never existed. It'll be much easier that way.

"But that doesn't mean that you'll be happy."

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy. I can't be happy. Not until those two are satisfied. I told you what was wrong, so leave me alone for a bit."

"Why do they need to be happy when it's your life?"

"Because I'm tired of hearing that I'm useless." I went to my room and lied down on my bed. Can I really forget everything? It won't be that hard. I'll be too busy trying to catch up with lessons over there. It'll be harder to understand since my first language isn't English, but I should be able to manage. Happiness... What makes me happy?

Before... I used to think of story ideas to go behind my drawings. I wonder if I remember any. I looked at my sketchbook. Let's see... A glass forest with a large castle in the distance.

Hm... I think it was about a man who wanted to keep the beautiful princess to himself so he sealed her in a case of glass inside the class. But one day a poor, but kind man found this mysterious setting that never aged and he freed the princess. The evil man tried to seal the princess again, but since she loved the kind man so much, the spells no longer worked on her. Then they lived happily ever after. It was a cheesy ending, but I like happy endings better than sad endings. Hm... what else was there? My hand stopped turning the page when I saw a page filled cherry blossoms. I don't remember this drawing... I looked outside. I already finished today's homework... why not?

Aikiko was working on a new painting, so she wouldn't even notice that I would be gone. I took my sketchbook with me and headed out towards a park. When I did get to a park, I sighed. Looks like the cherry blossom are still buds. I plopped down on a bench. Looks like I'll have to wait until next month to hopefully remember anything.

Urgh... why can't my parents just leave me alone?! I'm a somewhat responsible person, who's not an idiot!

I sighed and looked through my pictures. A picture of a delicate faerie. I remember this one. "Once upon a time, there was a faerie who couldn't fly. She had given up her wings in order to stay with the boy that she loved the most. That boy was a human who could not be with her. One day the faerie found another wingless faerie-"

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just... here."

"Talking to yourself?" He sat down next to me. "I think a couple of kids were looking at you weirdly."

'I don't mind. I was being pretty weird, by saying some old stories out loud."

"Stories?"

"They're not important." I brought up something. "Marui, if I gave you my career form to fill out, what would you write on it?"

"A manga artist, or something relating to art. Or from that story you were muttering to yourself, maybe the author of a picture book?" I shook my head. They all sound too... not me. "Well, whatever you end up being, shouldn't you just be happy?"

"Happy?"

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't know what happiness is," he exclaimed chewing on some gum.

"I know what it is. But working and being happy don't always work together."

"Then make it work." That's impossible. I don't have anything that really makes me happy. Sure I love being around Marui and everyone else, but I can't make a job out of that. "What made you happy as a little kid?"

"A little kid?" That was before... "I had fun being around my family, but I can't make a job out of that. Drawing these pictures maybe..."

"Then draw. As long as your happy nothing else matters."

"You make things sound so easy."

"They're easy when you get the hang of things."

I smiled. He's an idiot, but an amazing one. "Hey Marui. Do you have some time after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I feel like playing around for a while. Wanna join me?"

"What happened to studying, Ms. Honors Student?"

"Taking a break. There's not that many important tests coming up, so it's okay if I slack off a little," I explained briefly. "Do you want to hang out or not?"

"If you give me one of your delicious cakes, then sure," Marui answered as his green bubble popped.

I smiled. "Perfect."


	21. Chapter 21

**Normal POV**

So it turned out that Yukiko played around for a couple of weeks to ease off all the stress that she had gained from the testing. Marui joined her, along with Aikiko, Arisa, Niou, and any other tennis regulars who wanted to come. To Yukiko, it was the most fun she's had in her life. Playing around without the need to study hard. To Marui, well he's just trying to figure out what made her want to have fun and not work as hard as she normally did. Which he did find out on a day that he wasn't suppose to be around.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine," Yukiko answered to his question once. The answer was kind of suspicious, so on the next Sunday afternoon, he went to her house to hopefully get an answer.

"I can already hear her questions...," he muttered to himself.

Right when Marui was about to knock the door slammed open and Yukiko noticed the boy in front of her. "Marui?!"

"What's up, Yuki-chan?"

Now, if this was a normal day, she would have answered, but it wasn't. "Yukiko, get back here this instant!" her mom's strict voice yelled out.

"Crap! Let's run!" Yukiko grabbed Marui's hand and ran as fast as she could. The positions have switched, haven't they? When they were far away enough, Yukiko asked between breathes, "What... were you... doing... there?"

"Nothing really...," Marui answered, completely fine from the running. "What was going on at your house?"

"At lot of annoying things." Yukiko sighed. "Either way, I don't want to be there right now. Since you're here, you wanna do something together?"

"Sure," Marui agreed, wondering what was going on. "I know just where to go." Yukiko didn't say anything, so Marui decided to start a conversation. "So your parents are back from their business trip thing?" Yukiko just nodded. "Where's Aikiko-chan?"

"She went out with Arisa somewhere earlier today, so she didn't have to deal with our dear parents." Then she quietly muttered, "Why did she have to leave me alone today?"

"Still have problems?"

"Yeah... You're lucky that your family is so nice."

"Eh, they're pretty normal. My grandma and mom kept telling me to bring you over again for dinner sometime," Marui mentioned. "They really seem to like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you cast a spell on them or something?"

"I'm smart, not magical." Yukiko hit him lightly.

"Ow, why did you hurt me," Marui asked in a falsely hurt tone.

"I know you're lying. Are you becoming more like Niou-san or something?" The sound of waves crashing against the shore diverted Yukiko's attention from Marui. A fresh sea salt scent wafted into her nose."The beach? Isn't it a little too cold to go here?"

"Eh, I thought you were tired of going to the park and other random places."

"Isn't this considered a random place? It's only March you know! If we go into the water, then we're going to freeze," Yukiko reasoned following Marui onto the slippery sand.

"I thought we could just walk around and look for stuff... do you want to go in the water?" Yukiko shook her head, but Marui ignore it. "Okay, let's go in," he decided, taking off his shoes.

"Wait a second, Marui!"

"What? It's fun to do stuff like this every once in a while too." He waddled into the ice cold water. "Wow this water's cold!"

"You're unbelievable." Still she took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her jacket and joined him. She started shivering almost immediately. "This is water is cold... " Marui smiled at the girl's comment. Then he got an idea in his head. While Yukiko was thinking about her conversation with her parents, Marui slashed some cold sea water on her. "Marui!"

"What?" He asked innocently. Yukiko twitched and that's how a water fight broke out! Well, they were just slashing water at each other. They were smiling. They were having fun, despite the fact that the water was freezing.

Until some clouds rolled over and it started to lightly rain down. Yukiko looked up and her hands caught the rain drops. "We should go somewhere drier."

"Yeah." The light sprinkling slowly turned into heavy drops. "Shit. Let's go." Marui grabbed Yukiko's hand and dragged her out of the ice cold sea water. After they grabbed their shoes, Marui just ran straight for his house with Yukiko trying to keep up. Yukiko didn't enjoy the situation, but she was still happy. They soon got under the shelter of Marui's house. "I'm home!"

Yukiko noticed that there wasn't anyone in the house. "Where's your family? It's normally pretty noisy with your little brothers."

"They went off to some hot spring place, so we've got the place to ourselves," Marui explained slightly.

"Hm..." Then Yukiko noticed that Marui was staring at something. She looked in the direction of where Marui was looking and noticed that her pale colored shirt was completely see through to the point where you can see her white bra. "Stop looking!"

"Sorry!" he apologized, turning away. "Do you want to borrow some clothes like last time? You can take a quick shower if you want." He was still turned around.

"You're not going to look are you?"

"I won't, I swear I won't," he promised.

She shook her head at the boy. "Always..."she whispered thinking deeply about something. There was a small smile that curved her lips.

"You say something?"

"I wonder if I'll be safe with you here..." After taking a look at Marui's face, she added, "And of course I'm joking. Well, at least 50%."

"Seriously, only 50%?"

"Yep only 50," she told him as she took off her wet jacket. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom that your mom showed me to last time?"

"Sure."

"Then, excuse me." Yukiko went to the bathroom and took a warm shower thinking about what happened before the water fight. She didn't want to deal with her parents right now, she wanted to be like a normal kid and have fun, since she worked so hard on that test. "Marui... you're-"

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Yuki-chan, where do you want me to put your change of clothes?"

"Just outside the door, I'll get them myself after I'm done. And don't think about waiting outside the door."

"I'm not!"

Yukiko smiled, dried herself, and put on her underwear, which was the only semi-dry part of her outfit. Carefully, she grabbed the clothes that Marui was lending her and quickly changed. "Huh... it's bigger than last time. Did I lose that much weight? I thought gained it back."

She ignored the size and walked out, colliding with Marui and they ended up in an awkward position with Marui on top of Yukiko. Incidentally, one of his hands was on Yukiko's chest, making things even more awkward. "Um... Sorry?"

"Marui. Get off of me," Yukiko commanded with a clear blush on her face. They got up and Yukiko glared at him. "So you are a pervert. Niou's going to be so happy to hear about this."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Hm... Since something else got me even more pissed, I'm not worried about it. Well... As long as it was a complete and utter accident of course," she said in a sickly sweet voice that could give shivers to little kids.

"Seriously, when did you get this personality?"

"Eh, it's been in storage for a while." Since early elementary school when she didn't feel so different next to Aikiko. She smelt something sweet. "Were you cooking something? There's something... sweet smelling."

"Yeah, pancakes. You want some?" he offered.

Yukiko's eyes started glittering, she was even drooling a little. "Really?"

"Yeah. What kind of syrup do you want?"

"Whatever you have," she replied as she sat down on the couch and Marui put a plate in front of her. Yukiko immediately took a bite after saying thanks. She gave out a smile the second the strawberry syrup covered pancake touched her tongue. "It's good."

"Can't you make this yourself?"

"Nope. There's always this one part in the middle that's not completely cooked and I absolutely hate it," she told him.

"And you can make good cakes, that's weird."

"I don't understand myself either."

Marui watched Yukiko as she finished her pancakes. She seemed so childish compare to her normal strict self. "Yuki-chan, did something happen while I was gone? Or even after I got back?"

There was a brief silence. "Nothing important," she finally answered. Looks like she still isn't willing to tell him. "I just want to have some fun before going off into high school. There's nothing wrong with that. Do I really seem that much different when I want to have fun?"

He nodded without any hesitation. "Kind of."

"Then why do you get to have fun whenever you want?"

"Because that actually makes sense with my personality, while I'm used to you having a strict, 'focus on school' type of personality," Marui explained.

"Hm... well it's only temporary. I'll go back to it in about a week?"

"So it's a yearly thing?"

"I would say more of a 'once in a blue moon' thing." She yawned. Yukiko went to bed at 2 because Aikiko was telling her all about how she needed to fill out her career form and Aikiko was going somewhere and needed to pack. Yukiko assumed that it was a one day trip or something. Then her parents came at about 5 in the morning and she's been up ever since. The warm shower and pancakes made her sleepier.

"You wanna borrow my bed to sleep?"

"No. I'm not that tired." Another yawn came from her mouth.

"Go to sleep," Marui commanded, softly pushing Yukiko's head onto a couch pillow. He watched as her eyes sluggishly closed and she drowned into a peaceful sleep. Marui went to get and blanket and put it over her. "What can't you tell me, Yuki-chan?" He sighed and ruffled up her hair.

"Hm... Marui..."

"I'm right here." A smile curved the girl's lips. "I guess this is fine for now." Marui kissed her gently on her forehead, not wanting to wake her up.

"Gone for a couple of months and I see that my son has become creepy. I should be gone more," a man thought aloud, making sure that Marui could hear him loud and clear. He's been there just long enough to see his son kissing an unknown girl on her forehead.

Marui turned around to see a man with similar features to him. "Dad, do not tell her about this. Or she will kill me. Or get someone to kill me."

"I won't. So who's this?"

"Yuki-chan, my..." Marui was at a lost of words. His father eyed his expression.

"Son, looks like we need to talk." He sat down in his armchair.

"I already heard it in health!" Marui replied quickly, really not wanting to go back to last year in health.

"What?" Marui shook his head from his foolishness. "If you like this girl, don't do anything to break her heart, or she will get revenge. In the worst way possible."

"Like that time you broke Mom's tea set?"

"God, that woman really knows how to shun someone for months!" He remembered that Yukiko was sleeping and continued what he was saying quietly. "Just know, if you make her cry, you are going to regret it in the worst way. So be careful and whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances lie to her."

"Dad, I think I got that after you lied to Mom about that time her hair looked nice," Marui commented, chewing on a piece of gum. "Then her friend told her it looked ugly."

"Again, I mess up a lot. I've done a lot of things to upset your mother. Don't follow my example."

"Kind of figured that out after that time you were locked out of the house."

Yukiko eventually woke up after an hour or so and she found herself in an unfamiliar bed. 'Where am I?' She rubbed her eyes and remembered the entire situation. 'I need to go back...'

"Up already, Yuki-chan?" Marui asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm up. Sorry for the inconvenience Marui. I didn't get enough sleep this morning." She yawned then sighed. "I should probably go home for today," she told him as she stepped out of his bed. "Can I have my clothes back?"

He handed her clothes over. "You're going back already?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't intrude on you any longer."

"That'll be a problem though..," he mentioned rubbing his hair. Yukiko looked at him confused. "You see, my old man wants to have a chat with you."

"Eh, your dad? Why would he want to talk with me?"

"He was blabbing about something weird, and apparently wants to have some tea with you."

"Um... Why?"

"I don't know something about wanting to meet the first girl that I brought home or something, but you can always say no. I don't think he'll care that much."

"I personally don't care, but do you mind getting out? I kind of want to change and you being in the room..." Marui got the hint and went outside. Yukiko sighed softly. 'It won't hurt to stay a little longer...' Especially with everything at home. She shook her head, knowing that she needs to face her problems head on. She opened the door to see a man standing next to Marui.

"Oh, so this is the girl, she looks a fine-"

"Dad! Sorry about that Yuki-chan."

"Um... it's okay... I guess," she told him, not knowing how to react. "I'm sorry for intruding on you. I should be on my way home."

"Really? Then Bunta's going to walk you home, right son?"

"Got it. Let's go." Marui grabbed Yukiko's hand and headed out. The rain had let up, but Marui felt strange as they continued to walk. "Yuki-chan? Everything okay?"

"Hm..?"

"Are you still sleepy?"

"A little..." Looks like 2 hours of sleep can't do much for a person who only got three hours of sleep earlier. "I can probably make it..."

"I don't feel like dragging you through the ground. Wait a second." Marui lifted her up by giving her a piggy back ride and Yukiko did nothing in protest. "You're heavier than last time."

"Shut up..." she muttered.

"Sleep already," he commanded. He felt Yukiko's head on his back and smiled a little. When he got to Yukiko's home, he was trying to figure something out. How was he going to explain this situation to her parents? They sound strict no matter how he thinks about it.

The minute he got to the door, a woman who looked exactly like Yukiko. "Yukiko?! Eh...?"

"Um... Nice to meet you?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Normal POV**

Marui was sitting uncomfortably as Reina set down tea and cookies with a smile. Two things were wrong with this image. First, he didn't expect Yukiko's parents to be caring. Second, he didn't think that they wouldn't ask him to explain anything. "Is something wrong?" the woman asked.

"Not at all! I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"No, we should be thanking you for bringing Yukiko back home. It seems that you're close friends with her. Now, please have some tea and relax."

"Okay...Then I'll help myself. Thanks for the food."

As Marui ate, Ryuutaro came into the room. "Looks like Yukiko's still fast asleep."

"Thank goodness," Reina said with relief. She looked like a caring mother. "She was so frustrated earlier... I suppose our standards were too high. Top in the nation is something hard to achieve, I'm surprised she had made it that far."

"Does that mean you want to leave her here?"

"But..."

"Um, I actually have something that I want to ask you two." The adults looked at the boy who was eating a cookie. "Yuki-chan-, I mean, Yukiko works really hard with her studies. She's really smart, everyone in class envies how she always gets good test scores. I don't think that's a bad thing, but why do you care about her grades more than her art?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yukiko's drawings are amazing. Since you two are artists yourself and so's Aikiko-chan, but I don't understand why don't you let Yukiko draw?"

"I suppose that is unfair, even more so when she _is _talented," Reina admitted. Marui noticed it, regret in her voice.

"Do you mind if we tell you a story... Marui-kun, I believe your name was?" Marui nodded. "Before we encouraged both Aikiko and Yukiko to create art when they were younger. They always loved showing us their work." His face possess warmth and care.

"But as you probably figured out, Yukiko enjoyed drawing fantasy while we and Aikiko made art on reality. Someone told us about how she wasn't going to succeed with drawing. It's foolish to believe that, but Ryuutaro and I thought that she would quit drawing because she hates it."

"In the end, you did kind of _make_ her quit."

"We're not good at planning," Ryuutaro admitted sheepishly. "Looking back we could have used a different method. But we honestly didn't want her to be hurt by other people if she went into art for a career. We wanted her to be happy and successful in a world without art."

"That still seems unfair. If a bunch of people don't like her art because it's not similar to yours, what does that matter? She's strong enough to not get depressed by stuff like that." Ryuutaro and Reina were slightly shocked to know that their cold daughter was good friends with someone, enough to know her strength.

"So it appears," Reina said, looking like she was regretting something. "But I suppose that we should tell her the truth when we get to England. "

"That won't solve anything," Marui protested. "If you're going to tell her then why not tell her right now while you're face to face instead of telling her over the phone?"

"Marui-kun, what are you talking about?"

"When you go to England, you're leaving her here, aren't you?"

"You don't know yet?" Marui looked at the adults confused. "Have you heard about Yukiko placing second in the national mock exam?"

"Mock exam? I remembering taking one but nothing about that."

"She didn't tell you anything?" Marui shook his head as Ryuutaro explained, "A few months ago, we came for a visit. I believe you were there... Afterwards, she had made a deal with us about the mock exam about getting first and if not, she would come to England with us, permanently... She hasn't told you about this at all?"

"Not a word... If you said that she got second, then are you going to take her after the school year's over?"

"Yes." Marui looked down, not knowing what to do. "Marui-kun, it's not in our position to ask you of anything, but can you do a favor for us?"

He eyed them. "What kind of favor?"

"Can you somehow convince Yukiko to go to England, more willingly?" Marui looked at at the two. "We want to tell her about this and fix up the patch that we've made in the past."

"Why me? Aren't you going to take her away no matter what happens?"

"It's only so she's not as upset and she's actually willing to listen."

"I'm sorry, it's just that this little farce of ours had gone on long enough. It's understandable if you don't want to, but as a parent, I want her to understand our actions."

"Um... I should get going. I'm sorry for imposing on you for so long," Marui said, standing up. "Thank you for the tea." Even though he ate the cookies more than he drank tea.

"Marui-kun, thank you for being friends with Yukiko. I apologize for the insults that I've made towards you in the past."

They seemed very sincere, but with the voices he's heard them used, the looks, his impression of them now and of back then are contrasting. He doesn't know which side to believe. But more importantly, he can't believe that Yukiko wouldn't tell him about any of that. Weren't they friends?

"Bunta-kun? What are you doing here at this time?" Marui looked up to see a face similar to Yukiko's. "Bunta-kun, is something wrong?"

"Aikiko-chan, do you like your parents?"

Aikiko looked away, in thought. "I don't like them. They're good parents, but I don't like them."

"Why?"

"They make Yukiko feel bad even though she's completely fine the way she is. There's nothing wrong with her and they won't even let her try to be happy," she explained. "Aren't parents meant to bring happiness to their child? Aren't people allowed to go find their own happiness?"

"If you say that, then why do you think that they're good parents?"

"Because they know that the world isn't kind and they're trying to prepare us for that, but they're still being mean to Yukiko. I don't accept that fact. It's unfair to be so mean to her."

"You know about what they've been doing?"

"I found out everything after I first left for England, but I never told Yukiko because it's not something that I should tell her. Wait a second, why are you suddenly asking about my parents?"

"Well... I kind of met them...," Marui told her, awkwardly.

"What? You met them?! What did they tell you?"

"She's been studying like crazy because she was aiming to be first for a nation wide mock exam which explains a lot."

"Oh... Sorry for not telling you? But Yukiko didn't want you to worry or make you think that it was your fault!"

"I'm not really mad, but they're taking her back because she got second?"

"Ah... so you found out about that part too... Honestly, she's going and she's not come back for at least three years. Are you going to convince her to leave because our parents who hurt her said that it was for her own good?" He didn't answer. "You know, Yukiko really likes you Bunta-kun, so-"

"I kind of figured that out."

She looked at him suspiciously. "...How?"

"I'm a genius!" Aikiko continued to stare at him until he gave her his real answer. "I thought it was kind of weird for her to be giving me chocolate. Especially something that fancy and she just seemed different."

"I see, it is pretty obvious, especially if you know her well," Aikiko agreed with a forced smile. Her smile soon faded and she asked, "What are you going to do now, Bunta-kun?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Bunta-kun, I don't know why they're trying only now to fix their relationship but, Yukiko will listen if it's you. She'll try to stay, or she'll go on your opinion."

"I don't think she cares about my opinion _that _much."

"You should still tell her when she finally decides to tell you about everything herself. She'll probably ask you for your opinion nonetheless." Aikiko sighed. "I should get going. I really hope they aren't home."

"Later Aikiko-chan." Marui walked home with thoughts swirling around his head. He sighed. The second he got home, he asked,"Dad, are there parents who hate their kids?"

"Huh? I guess there are, but..." Marui looked at him in curiosity. There couldn't be anything more to that, could there? "I don't think someone would hate their kids if their circumstances aren't anything undesirable. There are parents who are strict, but in the end they care about their kids, doesn't that make sense?"

"I guess..."

The next day, both of the twins looked exhausted. "What's wrong with you two? You look like you both died," Arisa commented as the three of them walked towards school. "Ah, don't tell me..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Yukiko stated. Aikiko nodded limply in agreement.

"You two need a break. Um...Who wants to watch me put make up on Kirihara-kun?" After seeing their lifeless expressions, Arisa quickly dragged them over to the tennis courts in search for something to make them laugh, or move.

"Arisa-"

"Not the time for that, Niou!" Arisa grabbed the confused second year and quickly put make up on him to make him look more like a girl. "Aikiko, Yukiko look at this!" The twins made no reaction. "This is more serious than I thought..."

"Senpai, what'd you do to my face?!" Kirihara asked, when he looked into the mirror.

"Kagami-san, please refrain yourself from taking Akaya-kun from practice," Yagyuu mentioned coming to where they were. "Though that is an interesting choice in colors."

"It's a nice color to bring out his cheek bones don't you think?" Yagyuu nodded in agreement.

"It is incredibly interesting. Something for the data," Yanagi noted as he took down the information in his notebook. "You did this quite quickly, Kagami-san. How did you know that these were good products to use? Probability that you're used to putting make up on people 74.54%."

"I've been doing stuff like this since I was little. I just used whatever I had in my bag. Other than that, I kind of guessed since I don't really talk to guys about their facial complexion expect for my brother. Oh right, Picture for future references."

After a 'click' Kirihara shouted, "Senpai! Stop that!"

"It's only a little prank, don't get too worked up over that Akaya," Marui commented as Niou was also taking pictures and Jackal was examining him, amazed. "Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you do this?" Arisa pointed to the still depressed set of twins and he understood completely.

"You got any ideas on how to cheer them up?"

"I have something, but you have to go on a date with me afterwards, _Arisa_~," Niou told her as he grabbed a lock of her blonde hair.

"Don't emphasize my name like that! You creep!"

"What's with all this ruckus?! Get back to practice immediately! How dare you all set this type of example for the underclassmen," Sanada scolded, loudly. "Hurry up, or it's 300 laps!"

"Shut up! If my friends are depressed, then I'm going to try to cheer them up using whatever is accessible," Arisa stated just as loudly with anger. Then Arisa became quiet as she examined Sanada."Hey... Could we use him too? It would be funny... and I think I have a wig, so it could work."

"You might want to stop there, Kagami-kun," Yukimura told her coming over to the group. "I don't think Genichirou would want to be a part of your plan to cheer up Aikiko-san and her sister."

"Well, I just wanted them to react to something," Arisa admitted. "I hate it when they're like this!"

"You make it sound like we're dead," Yukiko finally said. "I'm going to the classroom. As always, you're amazing with make up, Arisa. Put a wig on him and he'll look more like a girl than me."

When Yukiko walked out of hearing distance, Niou said, "The only way to get someone to cheer up, is to take them somewhere fun, isn't that right?" They all just looked at him with curiosity as he held up some tickets. "Marui, I wish you luck on this mission."

"Why me?"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Aikiko commented, finally coming back to life. "We can even have fun while spying on them!"

"TA-"

"Shut up and help plan Sanada!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Yukiko's POV**

Urgh... I'm just feeling dead this week. My mind is mush. One more day, one more day, then I can ploze out on the couch and ignore everything for a couple of hours. "Kanazaki, can you please explain to me what's wrong with this career sheet?" I turned around to see Kagura-sensei holding a blank sheet.

This isn't going to be good... "It hasn't been filled out."

"Yes. I wanted this done at the end of _last month. _However it is understandable. Would you like to talk to a consular to see all of the options that a student as bright as you has?"

"No thank you Sensei. I'll get this to you by the end of the day," I promise. I headed back to class with the sheet crumpling in my hands. How annoying. I don't want to do this.

"Yuki-chan?" I turned to my side and noticed Marui. 'What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I need to fill this thing out." Might as well do it now. Put something random, but reasonable? Ah... let me think...

"You still haven't finished that? Just put in that you want to be an artist, don't you like drawing?" I don't know anymore... I like drawing sometimes, but I don't have enough creativity in me to continue. "Here, let me put it there..."

I slapped his hand away. "No, I'm going to write something myself." It's not like any of this matters anyways. I scribbled down something and put my pencil down. This could work.

"A doctor? Really? That doesn't seem much like you."

"Well, what else should I write? Since I apparently have a lot of options as being the _bright _student that I am, so I might as well put something that sounds reasonable," I explained. "If I put artist or something like that, sensei would mistake me for Aikiko and I really don't want to go through that."

"It's better than lying about it."

"If I was thinking about this like a normal person, then that would be fine, but you should know by now that I am not normal."

"Do what you want, but you aren't going to be happy." I don't think I will be happy no matter what I do. Happiness just never seems like a reasonable option for me. I stood up. I'm just going to turn this in. It's not like I'll be around long enough to be serious about this thing. I'll probably become something similar anyways, just for the money.

"Gloomy child, what are you doing?" Arisa asked, popping out of no where.

"Leave me alone Arisa, I'm not in the mood for that."

"Huh? He still didn't do it? That coward!"

"He didn't! I thought he said that he would today!" Aikiko shouted. Urgh... Another one appeared... "Arisa, what are we going to do now?"

Somehow I feel like this involves me..."What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Talking together in the same suspicious tone... Something's got to be up. They're sweating too... Definitely suspicious.

Arisa cleared her throat. "Yukiko, to be honest with you." Okay, now I know that she's lying to me. "Aikiko and I were planning the next step in our big makeover for you!" Nevermind. "What do you think about that one shade of pink on her?"

"Oh, I think it's a little too dark," Aikiko thought.

"Really? I thought it would suit her skin tone perfectly," Arisa argued back.

"If that's what you guys were talking about..." They seem pretty normal, but the conversation earlier... "Then who's the 'he' that you were refering to earlier?"

"Oh that? Shou promised to get the make up for your next transformation but apparently, he still hasn't done that. Shame on him. I'm thinking of getting him back with a little make over like Kirihara-kun, what do you think?"

"Send me pictures and stop acting like you're hiding something," I stated. "I'm going." Waaait a second, how would she know that? Neither one of them had their phone out and there's no way that Shou would bother to come all the way over here from the high school, so what does that mean? "Sensei, I have the form."

"Ah good." Their eyes scanned the form. "A doctor?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for sometime, but was hesitant to put it done since it seemed like an ideal that I couldn't reach."

"Not at all! I think with a little more work, you should be able to become a great doctor."

Even more work? "Thank you for the encouragement Sensei. I'll be taking my leave now. Excuse me." I bowed and hurried back to the classroom. No matter what path I take, I'm just going to be unhappy. But what does happiness matter? In the end, it's all about money and nothing else.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong? You seem so depressed," Marui said as his head was on my desk. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Who is this person? "Niou-san, when are you going to stop doing that? It's not a funny gag."

"And I thought it was pretty good this time," he told me removing the wig. "You're getting too close to Marui, I'm going to need a better disguise when it comes to trying to fool you. Do you think Arisa will help me with the makeup? What she did on Akaya yesterday was interesting."

A textbook came flying through the air and hit Niou-san. "Stop calling me by my first name, you idiot!"

"Arisa, you're too loud again," I commented. I feel sad for that book. Will there ever be peace in my life again?

"Niou, get out of my seat," Marui commanded. "Kagami, if you're going to do something to him, take outside would ya?" So they continued their discussion outside. Oh, I'll have to practicing bowing if they drag other classes into their discussion. I sighed. "But you do look tired."

"I'm just a little tired with classes. Maybe I should go play around with Arisa and Aikiko again."

"Instead of them, why not come do something with me?"

"With that expression and those words, your fans would going crazy. But you do think of interesting places to go to." And I have the most fun with him. "As long as it's not the beach, I'm in. Who else should we invite-"

"Wait a second, Kanzaki!"

Ergh... I really don't want to deal with her. "What is it this time, Koizumi-san? It must be important since you were interrupting my conversation with someone that doesn't concern you in the slightest," I said with venom.

"Obviously it concerns me since you're talking so casually about going on a date with Marui-sama!" We weren't talking about anything like that, I think. "I cannot allow that!" She didn't say anything the other times, then again, we were planning that during lunch or when we weren't in the classroom.

"Hm... But he was the one who offered to hang out with me, so you're going against something that he feels like doing? Is that what fans normally do?"

"W-Well, if it has to do with you, who was recently a nerd then suddenly-"

Oh, it looks like she's starting to break. "So? What does that have to do with anything? That was to simply to easily distinguish myself from my sister. Then I figured out a better and more easier way." That is kind of true...

"Then why were you like that last year?"

"I decided to go in with a 'nerdy' look since people kept calling me a nerd for ignoring their invites to hang out and go to places. Thinking back on it, it was pretty foolish of me. Now I want to have a little bit of fun before going onto high school, there's nothing wrong with that," I stated.

"You-!"

There are just some people who won't give up, I'm not sure if I should be amazed or annoyed. I guess both. "Okay, I've tried. Marui, you wanna give it a try?"

"Ask nicely," he commanded.

Oh, this guy..."Please."

"Since you asked nicely." I would kill this guy, if I didn't like him! "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to hang out with a friend of mine, regardless of what's happened in the past, is there, Mika-san?"

"N-N-N-No, of course not, Marui-sama!" Wow, this guy's amazing.

"Great, then there's no reason for you to butt in." The girl slithered back and Marui said, "That is how you handle people."

"I guess there's still a couple of things I need to learn on that subject." Aikiko can handle people wonderfully too, if I can have a skill like that, then maybe I can be less annoyed. "So where are we going do?"

"You'll find out."

"No, seriously, tell me."

"It's going be something fun so don't worry about it." Fun... Fun for him or fun for me? And why do I get t he feeling that someone's staring at me? I turned back at Marui. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," he answered simply. Okay then...

**Normal POV**

"So phase 1 of the plan is complete," Arisa announced as she mentally checked it off her list. She and Niou were in the hallway, making sure that Yukiko didn't find out the entire plan. "It took him long enough. I thought I was accidentally going to ruin everything earlier."

"He's shy. You can't rush things, Arisa," Niou reminded her.

Arisa didn't get bothered when he said her name, but questioned, "We're talking about the same person, right? Marui Bunta? Tennis regular who's sugar addict?"

"Who else are we setting all this up for beside him and your dense friend?"

"You always know just what to say," her voice filled with happy sarcasm. "Anyways, can anyone come on Sunday? Aikiko already told me that she had some things to do after they start on their date, so she can't help spy on them."

"Akaya's got tutoring, Yanagi's trying to tutor him, Sanada and Yukimura are busy with tennis, and everyone else is busy with their own shit, so we're on our own." Arisa slapped her forehead."What? Can't stand the thought of being around me for so long?"

"I'm actually debating on if we should even stalk them to begin with. That guy knows how to show someone a good time from all the other times he's hung out with Yukiko and we can't cover enough ground with only the two of us, it's always crowded there... _Should _we go or should we ignore it?"

"Then how about this? We go after they go, and if we happen to see them, we'll just follow them and after an hour of so, if they're fine, we go and have fun ourselves," Niou suggested.

"Hm... As much as I hate agreeing with you, that doesn't sound too bad. I wanna have some fun too."

"Oh? Finally falling for me?"

"Maybe if you didn't act like that all the time. We'll meet up after we send them off?" He nodded.

"Arisa! Have you figured out everything yet?" Aikiko asked. "Sorry, I can't help out that much, but I've got to go to that new art museum opening since my 'dear' parents can't."

"Yeah, I know. Your parents are just... Anyways, everything for blackmailing's planned," Arisa informed. "I hope you already figured out the outfit and how to get her into it."

"Don't worry, I have a plan!"

"Does it involved you running away from her and she chasing you?" Aikiko nodded. It was her most basic and effective plan. "I admit it's effective, but that plan's not going to work every single time. Maybe you should start thinking about another method?"

"Oh, it just depends on what I take. She goes for the bait every single time. Hehe..."

"I'm amazed she hasn't figured out to lock up all her precious things from you. Or locked her room more often."

"She would never do that, besides, I have just the trick no matter how many times she locks her room."

"Didn't you ask me how to pick a lock a while back?" Niou recalled. Aikiko simply smiled. "Well, as long as I get a laugh out of this, whatever."

"Just don't forget the objective."

"Make sure to take pictures for me. I hope something good will happen."


	24. Chapter 24

**Yukiko's POV**

"Yukiko! Wake up already!"

"It's Sunday..." I grumbled back to her. I can't sleep in on a Sunday? Marui said we would meet up at 1-ish so if I can't sleep...urgh... "Just leave me alone..."

"Does that mean that I can do whatever and you won't care?" I groaned in response. Why can't she let me go back to sleep? "Really? Okay! So I'm going to borrow your sketchbook to show the people at the museum opening can see all your wonderful work, later!"

The door slammed closed and my eyes opened. I don't want anyone to see those drawings! I jumped off my bed and followed her. "Aikiko, get back here!" By the time I got down the stairs, the door closed. Shit, why does she have to be a fast runner? I slipped on a pair of shoes and ran after her. "Aikiko!" Eventually, she stopped. But not until I was out of breath. "What... are you... planning?" Wow, I'm really out of shape.

"The plan works again!"

Another plan? "Aikiko..."

"You know if you smiled a little more, you would look like a doll especially in that outfit." Outfit? I looked down and saw myself wearing the dress from before in autumn and the shoes that Aikiko sent me that one time. Why am I wearing this? "Doll-like right? You have good taste Aikiko. I was thinking about this outfit too."

"Isn't it pretty? I tried to do her hair too, but I couldn't because she kept turning in her sleep."

"That's okay. She still looks nice. It suits her very well."

"What are you two planning?" I demanded. I can't believe I let myself get drag into another one of their schemes.

"Look Yukiko, you're leaving for England soon, there's no point in trying to change that. The guy you like isn't going to stay like that forever, he's going to find a girlfriend if you stand around doing nothing. Do what ever single girl in all my shoujo mangas do." Blush like a tomato whenever the guy gets close? "Confess that you like him. Tell him everything."

"Easier said than done." I'm still hoping that I can get off the plane before it takes off and avoid telling him about the whole exam thing. "Besides, I'm perfectly content with our current relationship." So there's no reason for me to try to mess it up.

"So you're planning on doing nothing? Don't you see how much he likes you? And how much you like him?" He could only act like that around girls who give him food or something. "Look, just enjoy yourself, have a romantic moment or two, and smile," Aikiko told me encouragingly. "You're perfect just the way you are, so don't be afraid to let yourself out for once."

I sighed. They went to think much trouble.. "Such cheesy words, which of Arisa's manga did you get them from?"

"I don't remember, but they were really, really girly and sweet enough to give me a toothache."

"Wow, she's actually here earlier than I expected. That plan actually worked?" I turned to see Niou and Marui.

"Yep, told you it worked every time. Therefore, have fun and don't do anything inappropriate. I'm giving you permission to date my best friend, don't abuse it," Arisa told Marui seriously.

"Yes ma'am."

So he went with the act this time? "Do you have to say that every time?"

"Your parents aren't here and I'm allow to do what I want because I can, so yes I do have to say that," she told me as she handed me a bag. Arisa, your reasoning is just... "Now then we'll be leaving. Later." The three of them ran out of sight. Why do I get the feeling they're going to be watching?

"You look cute," he commented.

I looked towards the ground. How can he say that kind of stuff without feeling embarrassed? He looks pretty good too..."I didn't want to dress like this, but those two made me. So what are we doing today, anyways? You never told me."

"We're going to an amusement park, center of joy and fun." An amusement park? Him and me at an amusement park... That's just... "I thought it would be fun. Don't you want to go?"

"It's been ages since I've been to a place like that." The last time would probably be in elementary school with my family when I was still drawing.

"Then that just adds to the fact that we should go. It's not everyday you get tickets to an amusement park, land of happiness and fun and play and... other stuff."

"I guess... Just don't make me go on something that has loops in it. I don't feel like throwing up everything I ate yesterday."

"Don't worry, you won't throw up. If Akaya can handle rides like that right after lunch, you'll be fine," he assured me.

I still asked with a bit of hesitation, "Are you sure about that?" I'm pretty sure Kirihara-kun has a much stronger stomach than I do. Especially if he could handle Arisa's curry chocolates without missing at least 3 days of school. Seriously her cooking's deathly. I had to miss almost a month of school once...

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You are too overconfident."

"It's a part of my charm." I hate to admit it... but he's kind of right. "So what do you wanna go on first?"

"Something that won't make me puke my guts and yesterday's dinner out," I requested.

"Then you'll choose the first ride. But I'm not going on some Ferris Wheel unless you're going on a ride that loops at least 5 times," he bargained.

And I like the Ferris Wheel. It's calm, and doesn't make my head spin right after getting off. "Just please don't make me go on a ride like that after eating."

"Deal." We walked in comfortable silence for a bit. It's so nice out... Not too hot, not too cold and there's no wind at all. The sun feels so nice. "It'd be great to play tennis in this weather, it's so nice. Maybe if there's still time later, I should try to teach you how to play again."

"Maybe..." It certainly doesn't sound like a bad idea with whether as good as this.

"Let's hope we don't hit anyone with anything this time. Even though that guy was asking for it last time."

"There were better ways to handle that..." And we had to run afterwards to not get caught in a fight with that guy's friends.

"Weren't you the one who hit him with the racket first?"

"My hand slipped by accident," I protested. I'm serious, it did! I didn't think that it would go that far, I thought it was just going to drop on the ground right besides me, not hit that guy. "Weren't you the one who had hit him with the tennis ball afterwards?"

"But I wasn't the one who hit him first." ... I hate it when he's right. "So in case we have time, let's not hit anyone with tennis equipment."

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

The minute I saw the amusement park, I could feel my heart swelling up from happiness. It's been so long since I've been to a place like this. But... "The line to get tickets is really long."

"Don't worry about that. Niou gave me some tickets," he said, showing me the colorful pieces of paper.

"I'm afraid to ask," I began, "But where did he get those?"

"I have no idea. He might've said something about working at this park, but he caused some problems and to get him to go away, they gave him a bunch of free tickets, or he got them from his parents," he thought aloud.

"No matter how you explain it, it's suspicious."

"Well, don't worry about the details. If something goes wrong we can just blame Niou." That is true. The second we walked in, I couldn't help but smile. Scents of popcorn and sugary treats were all around. Even thing seemed so colorful and cheerful, like childhood. Well... My earlier childhood.

"Where should we go first?"

"Anything that doesn't have loops is fine."

"Got it, we go on the monster coaster first. The line isn't too bad." Holy cheese, that is a huge coaster! It's probably twice the size of all the sports fields! Yet all that metal can conventionally, fit inside the park. Whoever thought of the design must have been amazing. "What? Too much for you?"

"No, I'm just wondering how all those twists work," I told him as I leaded my head to the side to get a better look at it.

"Well if you stand there like that then we're going to be here all day. Let's go already." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the line.

I smiled. "Yeah!" Surprisingly the line went quick, but the ride felt like it lasted an eternity of twists and after we got off the ride, I felt wobby after all those quick turns, but excited. A good kind of excited. Right when my head stopped buzzing, I noticed another large, colorful ride, but this one had a lot of loops...

"Let's go on that one next," Marui suggested, leading me towards that ride.

"But-" And before I could even protest, we were strapped into the ride and for the next 15 minutes, I could only feel my head bopping and aching from the ride. "I hate you," I muttered to him while I was leaning back on a bench.

"It's not like you died from it," he stated as he handed me some ice cream.

"Thanks." I unwrapped it and bit into the chocolate-vanilla bar. "No more loops please."

"Fine. There's no use to coming here, if you keep getting headaches after every ride." He put his hand on my forehead. "I think it's gone. It must be because of the ice cream."

"Maybe." Or the fact that I wasn't on any moving object for the last 15 minutes. "Thank you."

It was just ride after ride, with a couple of breaks for some sweets on the way to even more fun went to all of Marui's top recommendations (that didn't have loops!) and it was just great, amazing, and perfectly delightful. I really wish that this day could never end. But it got darker and the park lights turned on to make everything seem like a sky filled with stars.

"Man, today was fun! Anything else you want to do before we head back?" he asked as he took a bite of a churro. "You want some?"

"I'm good. The other sweets were filling enough." Especially that bundt cake... Maybe I should make one sometime... "Can we go on one more ride? My choice?" Marui nodded as he finished his churro. "So then let's go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Oh right... We forgot to go on that. Well, everything looks awesome at night when you ride that."

"I guess." But aren't we going with those cliche tactics that people normally do in Arisa's manga? Even though I'm not necessarily going to confess my feelings, I do need to tell him about me leaving... He let me go in first like the gentleman he was attempting to be, no doubt they're probably moves from Yagyuu-san.

"You're quiet," he told me after a minute of silence passed. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really... Remember the time my parents came for a visit and you ended up giving me a piggy back ride home?" He nodded. I could feel my throat becoming slightly dry. "Well... When they came home, they were pretty upset with some of my test scores."

"Which test scores are they talking about, because I swear that you've gotten a perfect score on every single test this semester?"

"There was a national mock exam a while back remember? And I didn't score high enough for them."

"What? Did Buchou beat you or something?"

"Actually, it was some guy from Hyoutei, but that's not the point." I took a deep breath to help calm my nerves. "Anyways, my parents told me that because I could live to my side of the deal to them, I have to go to England with them and Aikiko after graduation." I waited for him to say something, but he didn't, so I said, "Marui?"

"That's great!" ...What? "This way you'll be able to see your parents more often than if you stay here right? Maybe you guys will get to make up with each other and England's a great place to go."

"... I guess so..." He's not going to say that I shouldn't leave? Or does he not care that I'm going to be half a world away?

"Ah, the ride's stopped," he pointed out. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I mumbled out as I walked out of the carriage. He doesn't care if I'm leaving, so I guess I should just bury my feelings, but not just yet. We walked back to my house in silence. "Marui."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for everything. I... really like being around you."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, not understanding where I was going with this topic.

"Really? Then you just don't like me enough to care that I'm going to my parents, away from my home and everything," I stated, purposely with a tingle of anger. I'll be like this, just one more time., I'll be the angry, irritated, annoying teen.

"Yukiko, I swear it's not like that. There's a reason, just hear me out," he pleaded, sensing that I could start yelling at him at any time possible.

It's surprising that he didn't call me 'Yuki-chan', but that's not the point right now. "Then if you don't mind, explain it to me."

"I just want you and your parents to have a better relationship. Look, I don't think it's right for a family to be like the way your family is," he reasoned.  
"I _do_ care about you, Yukiko. I don't want the girl that I like to be at odds with her family when I think her parents are trying to do everything in their power to make her happy in their own way."

"Wait, what?" I asked with my eyebrows cringed in confusion. "My parents are trying to make me happy? And... you like me?" My heart began to thump, and I felt... happy.

"Well, you kind of said that you liked me earlier so... Anyways!" Moving on from that subject! "Remember that day I went to your house?" I nodded. "When I was carrying you back, I met your parents."

"You met my parents?!" Wait, we're still in public and it'd be bad if someone came out while we were having this conversation. "Why-?"

"The entire reason why they did that was because they wanted you to be happy. They thought that if you went into art, you would be continuously compared to them and no one would like your drawings because they're mainly fiction," he explained.

"That's just stupid. Even if I'm from the same family, that doesn't mean that I'll be like them. That's the reason why all these years they've been like that to me? That's the reason they insulted me, and forced me to become like how I was when you first met me?"

"Pretty much," he said with a nod.

"Urgh..." Obviously my parents don't know a thing about me. When I see them, I'm going to get a clear explanation. "So when did I tell you that I li8ked you?"

"You said youi liked being around me."

"And that means the same thing?" Sheesh Arisa, tell me how many ways someone can confess before having me confess to someone!

"What? I could tell that you've like me for a while, I just didn't say anything, and you didn't notice anything at all."

"I'm dense, what can you expect?... So you like me?" He gave me that kind of look that makes me feel like an idiot. "What? You were confusing me with my parents in the same sentence and I don't know if you like me or my parents." I just want him to tell me it as bluntly as possible.

He sighed. "Then I'll just have to tell it straight and I'm not going to say this again tonight, so listen. Are you listening?" I nodded. "I like you Yukiko. Do you like me?"

"But even if we like each other, long distance relationships are a pain and-"

"Yukiko."

I sighed in defeat. We'll just have to worry about that later. Right now he wants a straight answer. "And I like you, Marui Bunta." He took a step forward and I could feel his lips at the temple of my forehead. It's somehow familiar... He smiled at me and I could feel myself smiling back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you very much for supporting this story for so long. This will be the final chapter of 'Change'. I apologize for all and any mistakes that I have created and I apologize if the ending is too... fast paced. Really, thank you all for your support. ^_^ I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

The cherry blossoms were falling down on that spring day. Each day the blossoms were falling and each day was getting closer and closer to graduation. "Akaya, you are going to be the next captain of Rikkaidai once we graduate, learn how to get to practice on time!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

As Sanada continued to scold at Akaya as though it would be the last time, which it probably wasn't, Yukiko was waiting for Marui to finish up with his morning practice. "So Yukiko, we're all going cherry blossom watching, anything special you wanna eat? Mom said that she'll make you anything," Arisa mentioned as she was sitting besides Yukiko. "She says it'll kind of be like her parting gift for you."

"Just sakura mochi," Yukiko requested. "Maybe some dango too."

Silence passed between them and a few cherry blossoms fluttered down around them. "So you're actually planning on going back with Aikiko, willingly. Or are you still waiting for that one chance to get off the plane in time?"

"No, I'm actually going to go. I might as well try to talk with my parents for once, without yelling and this way they'll save money on Aikiko's phone bills."

"She was desperate during exams, you can't really blame her for not being you," Arisa reminded as she let herself fall onto the grass.

"I know, I know." Suddenly Yukiko stated, "I'll miss having you around Arisa."

"Huh? What happened to my cold hearted best friend?"

Yukiko ignored that question, but still rolled her eyes in annoyance of Arisa's sarcasm. "After Aikiko and I leave, I won't have someone else to annoy me around and push me to see more than studying or anything. It'll be boring with just having Aikiko's plotting against me."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to video chat with you at least twice a week. You won't miss me at all." The two smiled at each other, satisfied with the fact that nothing's going to changed while they're apart. "Besides, you're planning on coming back after finishing high school right? Three years isn't so long."

"I hope it isn't that long..." After all, there's still that thing going on with Yukiko and Marui that they haven't completely figured out the problem of what they're going to do now that they've (mainly Yukiko) has figured out their feelings. Think about it, with long distance relationships, something always goes wrong.

"Yukiko," Marui called out.

"You're done with practice?" Marui nodded. Yukiko held out a box that she's been carrying around with her. "I've got cheesecake for today."

"Gelatin or baked?" he asked.

"Baked with strawberries on top."

"Great! Let's eat!" Yukiko didn't protest as Marui grabbed her free hand so they could go elsewhere.

Arisa watched as the two went off to enjoy the dessert. She asked Niou, who was nearby, "What do you think they're going to about this?"

"They'll figure something out, they're smart." Arisa shot him a look. "Okay, so the guy's got a problem with thinking things through while your friend's got a loss of common sense, but it could work out like one of those really cheesy mangas that are half your life."

"It's a third of my life! Ugh... What was the point of me bringing up the conversation to begin with?" Niou gave her his signature puri and Arisa sighed again. "Do you and everyone else want to join my family to go watch the cherry blossoms before Yukiko leaves? My mom makes way too much food."

"Sure, I'll even help you annoy your older brother."

"Now_ that _would be great. I wanna see him squirm around his girlfriend."

"That'll be fun," Niou commented with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Marui and Yukiko were still enjoying the cheesecake with Marui taking huge bites, and Yukiko taking tinier nibbles. "When you leave I'm gonna miss eating your sweets. They're seriously good!" Marui complimented as he took a chunk out of the creamy slice he was holding.

"I'll make some more for you before I go, but..." Marui stopped eating and looked at her. "I do want to know what we're going to do about this whole situation."

"We'll worry about that later. We've still got time before graduation, so don't sweat it."

"Marui-"

"Ah," he said, stopping her in mid-sentence as well as reminding her what she had promised a few days before. "Or else I won't listen to you."

She sighed. He was being so picky over details! "Bunta." He smiled in satisfaction. It was weird that Arisa and Aikiko were calling him by his first name right from the start, so why doesn't Yukiko do the same? She did meet him first after all. Then it'd be weird if she used '-san' or '-kun', so this form of his name was more comfortable. "Graduation's going to come up faster than you know it."

"You don't have to remind me. High school's going to be tough and I won't have my dear tutor around to help me."

"Well, you can email me or something, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer back that fast."

"Just make sure that you reply back before I die. You know math isn't my strong card."

"If it was, I'd be curious to know how bad you are at chemistry too." Yukiko gave a small chuckle, remembering what happened last month in the lab that resulted in a small explosion from Marui's table.

"Hey, the only reason why that happened was because Niou poured in extra hydrochloric acid!" he defended which caused Yukiko to laugh even more. Marui began to get annoyed by the girl's laughter towards him, so he put a fist on her head and quickly rubbed against her hair. "Be quiet," he commanded. It's the same punishment that he gives to his little brothers when they're being annoying.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Marui released her and Yukiko gave a huff towards him. "Why did I end up liking you again?"

"Because I'm a genius!"

"No seriously, why?"

"Because you do," he answered simply. The bell rang and Marui put his hand in front of Yukiko who took it before they walked together towards the classroom. Some people just thought that this was some kind of prank that Niou was behind that involved blackmail, but mostly no one was really bothered with the two acting closer to each other. It seemed natural since they were hanging out so much.

"So are we hanging out later or no?"

"I've actually got some stuff to do after school today."

"Oh? Sanada-san is actually letting you leave earlier than normal? What's got into that guy's head all of a sudden?" Yukiko questioned out loud about the rock headed teen. If Sanada was around... That'd be a mess.

"I told him it was school related and he let me off easy."

"Oh... Wait, don't tell me you haven't turned in your career thing in yet?" she guessed.

"No, I already turn that in before the last minute like a certain someone." Yukiko glared at him slightly as he continued. "I've already decided that I want to be a game designer."

"Game designing? With your art and computer skills, it'll work out well."

"I've already made a game before last year and tested it out on Akaya. He seemed to like it a lot, so I thought why not use my genius like skills to make more games for the future generation? Beats working at some office for 12 hours straight and getting cramps from paperwork."

"Well, it certainly suits you better than some office worker trying to figure out taxes."

"Me being an office worker would be more suitable that you being a doctor. I can't even imagine you as a doctor, you're too-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Yukiko commanded, cutting him off. She can't imagine herself as a doctor either, but it's too late to try to change the career form now. "Besides, you know I don't even know what I want as a job."

"Be a storybook author or something, that'd suit you way more," he advised. Ever since he's heard her telling that story in the park, he can't think of anything else that would suit her, but drawing out her world of fantasy through picture books. Except maybe a manga artist, but normal children's books would be better.

"I already told you, there's no way that would happen," she reminded as they both sat down in their seats. "Besides, even if there was a chance I published anything, there's no guarantee that it'll sell." And that was that for now. The teacher had walked in so Marui couldn't say anything to convince her otherwise.

Then when Yukiko told them about it during lunch, Arisa said, "A story writer could fit your personality well. Just think about it, when you were little you were so crazy," Arisa told her dear friend who looked like she wanted to slap her.

"You know... I still have those pictures from elementary school of you, Arisa. I wonder how I forgot all those-"

"I'm sorry Yukiko-sama!"

"But still, that would suit you well," Aikiko thought aloud. "Anyways, is there anything we need to pick up before we go watch the flowers? Does Auntie need anything?"

"No she's got everything she needs already, that and more," Arisa informed with a rather shocked look. "All we need to do is find enough people to finish off all the food she's going to make and get Yukiko a cute outfit. But I've already got the first thing taken care of."

"Why do you always want to dress me up like I'm a doll?"

"Well, Bunta-kun certainly enjoys it when you put effort into your appearance so why not? Since I think he's coming, right Arisa?" Yukiko's face had a hue of pink with her twin's comment as Arisa nodded. At least that was the plan. "Ah, but instead of a dress, let's go with something more 'Yukiko'- like."

"Fine then. We'll just look for things in my closet and save some cash this time. I'm sure there's clothes that you'll like Yukiko," Arisa guaranteed. Yukiko accepted the proposal, hoping that it wouldn't be like last time. "Great." Arisa suddenly had her phone out. "Shou-nii? Pick up that make up for me, will you? The special edition golden butterfly collection that I pre-ordered for Yukiko."

"Arisa, don't ask Shou to pick up makeup that you're going to use on me!"

"But it'll look great on you. I tried a sample and it looked so pretty and thought that it'll look perfect on you. Shou-nii, you still there?"

"Well, it's her way of caring for you."

"I wish she cared less."

Meanwhile, Niou was telling the others about Arisa's invitation. "You guys wanna go? Her mom cooks pretty well." Since he's been to her house that day when Yukiko and Marui were at the amusement park.

"Sounds good. It'll be a good memory for our last year in middle school. If they don't mind, then there's no reason for us not to go," Yukimura decided. Everyone else agreed suit, and then Sanada couldn't disagree even though he wanted to.

It was a fine day when they went to the park. The weather was perfect, the sun was shining and- "Mom, why'd you pack so much food?" Arisa asked as her brother and dad were carrying at least 5 pounds of food, each. "I know Yukiko asked for sakura mochi, but that's a little much, isn't it?"

"Well, you said that you invited some of your friends, so I made some more to make sure everyone will have their fill."

"But I'm not even sure if everyone can finish all of this, even if they all have high metabolisms."

"Well, they're boys... And Bunta, Niou-san, and Kirihara-kun will probably eat at least half of the food, so it should be fine," Yukiko thought aloud, as she spread the blanket. "Besides, aren't you and I going to eat a lot too?" Aikiko won't or else she's afraid that she'll gain too much weight.

"I guess so and if not, we'll just shove the rest of the food down Aikiko's throat," Arisa suggested. Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"You two are mean!" Aikiko whined out as she set the cooler of drinks down.

"Aikiko, you've grown up with her and been best friends with me, how are we anything else? Oh..."

"I apologize if we're late," Yagyuu announced as Yukimura greeted the family and the twins with a smile. "However, we had problems getting Akaya-kun to wake up in time."

"It's quite alright, people oversleep all the time." Arisa's mom looked over the boys. "What are you talking about, Arisa? I'm sure these boys can finish off this much food and if they do, there's still more in the car."

"You packed even more?"

"Yes, of course."

"Mom..."

"It's fine, after all these two gluttons are going to eat too much," Niou pointed out, while gesturing towards Marui and Kirihara. "And if that guy's your brother, he looks like good prey."

"Yes... He's a lot of fun to tease." Their eyes have gotten scary...

"And it's started... Akaya, don't do anything like the two of them, or you might get arrested," Jackal warned his kouhai. He does have a point.

They ate, drank, and chatted happily as the cherry blossoms fell down. It was nice to relax like this, right before graduation and after exams. Once they enter high school, there's not going to be much of a chance for these types of things to happen, because high school is harder and at that point, childern are forced to think about the future. Really... Growing up is no fun.

At this moment, Marui decided to climb a tree with Yukiko, but she fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I fell out of a tree. I told you that I was no good at climbing tree."

"Sorry, sorry." Marui glanced around and picked a cherry blossom from a tree. "Here, an apologize present," he mentioned as he put it in her hair. "It looks good on you."

"I've never really liked pink, it's more of Aikiko's color."

"Really? It suits you both just fine."

Yukiko smiled a little. "Thanks. So have you thought of a solution yet?"

"Don't remind me..."

"That means no." Yukiko sighed while Marui gave a weak chuckle. "I did think of something." His ears perked up. "It'd be pretty unfair for both of us if we started going out if we suddenly went out before graduation."

"Long distance relationships are a pain," he agreed. "What'd you think of?"

"Let's just keep being friends," she began. "Then when I come back, if you and I aren't dating anyone, we'll go out if we still like each other?" It took her forever to think of that solution, yet even she couldn't find it to be satisfactory. Must be the influence of those shoujo manga for her to want more. "But in a couple of years, our feelings might change."

"Then we'll let what happens happen, but before that, let me do one thing." Yukiko looked at him questionably as he leaded in and she found herself following his actions.

"Arisa, stop embarrassing me in front of Kanon!" Shou shouted with his face red from embarrassment as his girlfriend was laughing at him.

"I can't help it, it's too funny. Besides," she glanced over towards the two who were far from the picnic. "Yukiko's a little tongue tied right now, so no teasing for her right now."

"Ha! Like they would-"

"Niou-kun, language!"

"Akaya, you're not allowed to look."

"But why Buchou?!"

"Akaya, listen to your elders!"

Well, it looks like their little field trip ended well, especially for Yukiko and Marui. Time felt like it was speeding up. Each day was moving faster and faster towards graduation and Aikiko and Yukiko's departure. It's strange. When things are fun, even days don't feel like enough to sustain happiness. When things are sad, seconds can feel like hours. It's really strange.

Graduation came and went, just like everyday in life. Before Yukiko had left for the airport, she gave him her sketchbook, which still had the drawings of him. When he saw those drawings he was shocked that she could draw realistic pictures, but her fantasy pictures were just as good. "You really should be an artist or something."

"I already told you that it wouldn't work out."

"Well... If you do get the chance, don't pass it up like it's nothing."

"...Okay." People around them were giving their congratulations and memories to all of the soon to be high schoolers as Marui and Yukiko were having their conversation. "Hm..." she inspected the clock that was on the main school building before saying, "I've got to go. Or else Aikiko will drag me out of here herself."

"Already?" he whined out like a child.

"Bunta, you're older than me, you know." With a quick kiss, her thoughts ceased. She can't get used to him doing that. When he let go, she licked her lips. "Sweet like apples."

"Come back soon."

She hugged him. "I'll try."

That was the last time they saw each other for 3 years. The two kept in contact at an emotional distance, because they didn't really talk about any kind of romantic relationships. There were things that they would need to catch up with when she came back to Japan. Her relationship with her parents, his tennis games, and their pastry expenditures would continue. They had waited patiently to see each other.

Aikiko had returned first, saying that Yukiko needed to stay in England for a while longer. The smile she had on her face meant it was meant to be something good, so he thought waiting a little longer to see her would be fine. Right when Aikiko got word that her twin was returning to Japan for college, she informed Marui immediately.

Which brings us to the airport, where Marui decided to wait for her. Yukiko had called him in advanced, asking if he be there for her when she came back with the promise to treat him later. But it's boring to wait for someone... Marui felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Sorry for the wait, Bunta."

"Yukiko? You've gotten taller," Marui stated as he ruffled her now longer hair. But even if her hair was longer and her height's changed for the better, her eyes were the same with a tad more kindness to them.

"Stop that! I'm not a kid anymore, Bunta," she protested. He's gotten stronger and taller, and his hands felt bigger than before, but he really hasn't changed at all personality wise. Yukiko was glad to see that. "Help me carry this," she commanded, handing him the larger of her suitcases.

"You have so much stuff. Good thing I borrow Niou's car," he mentioned, getting out some keys. "So? What was so important that you got back to Japan so late?" he asked, interrupting her grumbling. She's still the same on the inside... Yukiko handed him a thin, hard covered book. "Glass Forest by... Yukiko Kanzaki? You got a book published?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "After Mom and Dad took a proper look at my drawings, they pulled a couple of strings to get a publisher to look at them. The publisher really liked them so he offered me a deal." Her parents and her were finally able to sit down and have a long needed conversation. Their relationship has certainly gotten better over the years.

"You weren't worried that it wasn't going to sell?"

"No, I was extremely worried, but it seems to be selling well, so I'm glad," she told him as he opened the car door for her. "Thank you... So have you gotten a girlfriend yet Bunta?"

"Wah... Since when were you able to say things like that?" he asked in shock.

"Don't look at me like that," she stated with a blunt look on her face. He was treating her like a little kid! "Just answer the question!"

"Yeah, a couple..." He fumbled with his keys a little. "But no one right now." Yukiko gave a sigh of relief in her mind. "What about you?"

"Not really... There were times were I was dragged on those group dates and double dates, but nothing really..."

"Wanna grab some coffee? You do owe me one for picking you up."

"Sure, but you have to pick the place-" He cut her off in mid sentence and kissed her. This time, she was kissing him back. A lot of things have changed since they've first met in middle school. Yukiko wasn't so blunt and logical anymore, Marui found the good side of focusing on his studies and to actually being around someone not just for pastries. They had changed each other for the better. Yukiko was certainly happier like this and so was Marui.

"Welcome back, Yukiko."

"I'm home, Bunta."


End file.
